Engagement Games
by Isabella-Young
Summary: -Hiatus-ItaSaku AU. Sakura is selected to be one of Itachi's fiancee candidates. Itachi's father has prepared a selection to select one from five girls to be Itachi's fiancee. Will she win the competition?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just the plot :)

----------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

"Itachi-sama, Your Majesty has ordered you to come to the Throne Room right away." A servant informed Itachi.

"Thank you. I will be there right away."

He went to the Throne Room right away after the servant informed him. There, his brother and his parents are waiting for his arrival.

"I'm here, Father." He said bowing to his father.

"Ah, you came. Please take a seat, our guest hasn't come yet." King Fugaku responded to Itachi's greeting.

"Okay."

------------

After a few minutes, the door opened revealing a guard and a pink haired woman behind him. The guard moved aside and the lady proceeded to the room, walking towards the King and bowed respectfully.

"I am Haruno Sakura, and I come here as Your Highness have ordered."

"Ah, Miss Haruno, I see you have arrived. Alright then, I summoned you because I wanted to tell you that I want you to be my son's fiancée candidate."

'WHAT!' Sakura thought at that moment. Luckily, Sakura still managed to keep her composure, thankfully not bursting out screaming in shock.

'Haruno… Sakura? Seems like a name I know.' Itachi thought.

"But first, do you have any complains, Haruno-san?"

"Uh… um, I just barely know him, I can't accept it just like that, Your Highness."

Itachi looked at her with confused eyes, and so does his father. "Really, Haruno-san? I thought we had met before?" Itachi interrupted.

Sakura looked at him questioningly. _'He… looks familiar, but I can't remember… who… is he?'_

"I… I don't know…" She said, flashes of old memories starting to appear inside her mind, causing her head to hurt.

"If so, alright then, but I hope you will accept my invitation to join the selection."

Sakura stared at Itachi's eyes again with curiosity. Wanting to find out what he's talking about he and her knew each other before this; she nodded and said, "I accept."

"Alright then, you shall prepare for the selection which is two weeks from now. The guards will pick you up at your house and drop you at our villa, so be prepared at six thirty on the day."

"Alright, Your Highness."

------------

Two weeks from now… 

Sakura's alarm rang, and she shut it with her hand feeling annoyed with the constant ringing. Her current alarm is her fifth alarm clock, thanks to her pretty short temper.

"Aww… I hate waking up early…" she mumbled as she walked to her wardrobe to pick a pair of clothes for today. She picked a pink tank top and jeans before washing herself in a cold shower.

After she finished bathing, she went downstairs and found her mother cooking breakfast for her, while her father is still sleeping soundly.

"Good morning dear." Her mother, Kaori greeted her happily.

"Good morning mother." She replied with a sleepy voice.

"Ah, you were never an early person, weren't you? Just like your father." Kaori giggled.

"Yeah…" she said.

"Here's your breakfast darling." Kaori gave her daughter a plate of omelet rice.

"Thanks mom." She smiled, though still with a sleepy face. Omelet rice was always her favorite menu, for breakfast, lunch, or dinner.

---

After breakfast, she saw two guards clad in black formal suit waiting outside her house gate. Her mum bid her a goodbye before she entered the luxurious limousine to go to the Uchiha villa.

Arriving there she saw two girls sitting in the terrace, waiting for the other girls to arrive. As soon as Sakura walked towards the terrace, one of the girls greeted her with an open hand.

"You're one of the participants too, right? Nice to meet you, I'm Hanagata Rika!"

"Thanks, nice to meet you too. I'm Haruno Sakura." The pink-haired smiled and answered her greeting happily.

Sakura approached the other girl and offered her hand. "I'm Haruno Sakura! What's your name?"

"My name's Satsuma Rinka. Nice to meet you." She offered her hand back to Sakura's. "Nice to meet you too, Rinka-chan!" She smiled happily.

Shortly after that the other two participants arrives at the Uchiha villa.

'_Huh? That girl, isn't it the crybaby pink-haired Sakura?'_ Sakiko thought. _'She doesn't recognize me, so I suppose she's still amnesiac.'_ She grinned.

They were instructed to go to the auditorium immediately because there will be an announcement from the hosts, and also to introduce oneself to the others.

---

Meanwhile, the hosts…

"Ji-Rai-Ya…" The only female host, Tsunade said in a whisper, because she's too mad, threatening her host, friend and comrade with her superhuman punch.

"Wow TonTon! You are so cute when you're like a ball!" Jiraiya, one of the three hosts said, rolling Tsunade's pet pig into a ball, after tying the pig's body with a rope.

"Buuhh…" The pig growled in displeasure from the treatment Jiraiya gave her.

"Jiraiya, I'd advice you to stop, unless you want to feel such unexpected experience." Orochimaru, the other host said.

"What unexpected experience?" He asked innocently, still rolling the pig.

"Buuuuhhh!!!" The pig growled in anger.

POP (Tsunade's vein)

"HAAAH!" Tsunade shouted, punching the white-haired host vertically into the azure sky.

"WAAAAAAAAH… MY CHEEKBONES!"

Orochimaru just sighed. TonTon immediately jumped into Tsunade's hands, and then the door opened revealing the newly arrived selection contestants.

"Ahem, so the contestants are all here already. First, I would like to introduce myself. I am Tsunade, one of the hosts here. To my left is Orochimaru, and the other host, who is most likely to fall down this very second…"

And then Jiraiya met the stage ground face first.

"Is Jiraiya."

"Oww… Tsu-na-de… you… hit… me… too… hard…" He stuttered, not being able to speak properly due to his direct hit on the face.

"Now, I would like all of you to tell me your names."

"The first one is you, the farthest left, and then the second is to your right, and so until the farthest right."

"My name is Haruno Sakura."

"My name is Hanagata Rika."

"My name is Satsuma Rinka."

"My name is Shirou Mitsuru."

"My name is Hatsune Sakiko."

"Okay then, I will tell you your room numbers, and you may go straight there to unpack your belongings."

The participants nodded in understanding.

"Sakura, you get room number two. Rika, you get room number three, next to Sakura's. Rinka, you get room number four. Mitsuru, you get room number five, next to Rinka's, and lastly, Sakiko, you get room number six."

"Orochimaru and me will guide all of you to your rooms, since the host here, who just arrived after a trip to the sky cannot even walk properly." She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Dismiss!"

"Wait… for… meee…" Jiraiya said hopelessly, reaching his hand to reach them, but fainted again.

---

"Room number one until three is this way, while room number four until six is here." Tsunade said.

"Wait, who's inhabiting room number one?" Sakiko asked.

"Itachi-san."

Sakiko was pretty shocked at that, and stared jealously at Sakura. After a little jealous stare on her back, she turned to walk towards her room.

---

Itachi arrived pretty late, after a little briefing from his parents. The briefing wasn't really important though, but at least he knows the schedule from that.

Tsunade and Orochimaru were walking back towards the auditorium to pick up their fainted friend and met the crown prince on the way.

"Welcome, Itachi-san. Your things are already delivered to your room." Tsunade greeted him.

"Aa. Thanks." He said before walking to his room.

---

Rewritten, because I think I make too many plot holes. I often change my mind about the plot of the story --" Have to break that habit '

Thanks for reading, please read and review!


	2. First Try and Test

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just the plot :D

For those who reviewed for the 'Prologue' chapter, thank you for reviewing!

'_thoughts'_

**'Inner Sakura'**

"Talking"

_Stressed/Emphasized Words_

Oh yeah, about the girls, I decided to describe them first:

Sakura: waist-length pink hair, hairstyle like in the anime; 15-year-old Sakura's height

Rinka: shoulder length light brown hair; rather tall

Rika: long dark brown hair tied into a few braids; average height

Mitsuru: wavy long black hair; rather tall

Sakiko: light brown butt-length wavy hair; slightly taller than Mitsuru

Guess I'll just stick to the old info about the girls, but perhaps I'll draw them. Anyways, this is the rewritten version.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One**

**Day Two**

Sakura woke up and stretched her hands wide, feeling refreshed. She had a quick shower and dressed in a blue tank top and trousers. It's still around a quarter to six, so she wandered off, bored.

She met Itachi right after she went outside her room. _'Wow, I never thought he could be as early as me…'_ she thought. _'Somehow I feel this is something I usually experience… I wonder…'_

"Good morning." She said.

After a long pause he replied, "You're early."

"Yeah, it's been a habit of mine. What are you going to do?"

"Take a walk." He said, and then walked away.

"Can I go with you?"

He stopped in his tracks, and turned. "It's up to you."

"Thanks!" And then she followed him.

He said nothing and started walking again. He went towards the garden and sat on the grasses. He looked at the sky, watching the sun starting to rise and the clouds moving. Sakura sat next to him after she finally caught up with him.

"You like to see the sun rising?"

"Not really. I'm just killing time." He said with his usual monotone voice.

"I see."

"It's so beautiful…" Sakura mumbled.

"Hn." He replied, although his voice was barely even a whisper, but enough for Sakura to hear it.

------

Sakiko woke up second after Sakura. After a quick shower, she went out and saw Itachi and Sakura together, at the garden. And sitting together!

'_What a slut, she wants to take Itachi-san away from us even before the beginning of the selection! How greedy! I can't believe she changed like this after the amnesia! She's impossible!'_ she thought bitterly. She planned to make her miserable in the games and contests they're going to have in this selection. That way, she won't have her way with Itachi!

She grinned evilly at the thought and decided to disturb their moment together at the garden.

"Good morning, Itachi-san, and Sakura-san." Sakiko said, approaching them.

"Hn." Itachi replied without looking at her.

"Ah, good morning. Sakiko-chan right?" Sakura replied, smiling.

"Yes, I am. You sure wake up early, Sakura-san." She said with a smile, though a big vein popped on her forehead. _'Eww… like you and me know each other that well, no need for chan suffixes, ew!'_

"It's a habit of mine. No need for formalities, Sakiko-chan! It's not in front of those important peoples, so why care?" Sakura said, smiling.

"Ah, it's okay. My mother always forced me to take etiquette lessons, so I'm used to it."

"I see. By the way, I think it's almost time for breakfast, let's go together!" Sakura chirped happily and stood up.

"You want to come with us too, Itachi-kun?" She asked.

Itachi flinched when Sakura called him that, but nodded curtly. "Don't call me that."

'_In your face, bitch! That's what you get for trying to flirt!'_ Sakiko inwardly grinned.

"Why? I love nicknaming my friends!"

"I'm not your friend, and no thanks, I'll go alone." He said, smirking.

'**What! What an arrogant bastard! If I'm not a friend to you then I'm a stranger then? And you let a stranger take a walk with you! What are you, insane?' Inner Sakura **screamed at an Itachi voodoo doll on her hands, squeezing it with all her might.

A vein popped on Sakura's forehead, but she still managed to make a fake smile on her face.

"Fine then. Let's go Sakiko-chan. Let's leave this bastard alone." Sakura said, dragging Sakiko with her.

Before Itachi is completely out of sight, Sakiko gave him an innocent sorry look to impress the Prince. Itachi narrowed his eyes, disgusted seeing her innocent look.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dining Room**

Sakura sat next to Rinka, and is talking happily to each other. Rika is sitting next to Rinka and joined the conversation between Sakura and Rinka. Mitsuru and Sakiko who were close friends is gossiping about Itachi, and Sakiko told her all about what happened earlier, well to backstab exactly.

Itachi arrived and looked for the remaining empty seats. One is between Mitsuru and Sakiko, and one is next to Sakura's seat. He doesn't like two-sided persons, so he decided to take the empty seat next to Sakura.

When Sakura saw the person who sat next to her, lightning struck her.

'**Why does it have to be HIM?' **Inner Sakura screamed.

'_This selection is going to be nightmare…' _Outer Sakura said with a pale face to her inner self.

"Sakura-chan?" Rinka shook her because her eyes are still saucer-sized, and staring at Itachi.

"Eh? What is it?"

"Is there anything wrong?"

"N-No, its okay, eheheh…" She stammered.

Itachi chuckled seeing her funny face, staring at him with saucer eyes. Hearing this, Sakura blushed and retorted at Itachi.

"What's so funny?"

"Your face."

Sakura gulped and blushed an even redder. She can't say anything, she was too shocked when she saw the man who thought of her as… probably a stranger or just a candidate here, because he doesn't think of her as a friend, and then her eyes grew to saucer-eyed and stared at him, for quite a moment.

"Alright! The prince is here so we can start our breakfast! Maids, serve!" Tsunade ordered.

The maids came as ordered, and served the plates to the five girls, the Prince, and the hosts.

"After finishing your breakfasts, head to the auditorium for an announcement for the first test of the selection." Tsunade announced.

The girls nodded in understanding and started eating.

"Oh yes, before I forget, your current seats will be your permanent seats for every breakfasts, lunches, dinners from today on. Also, I'll alert you every time lunch or dinner is ready with a bell."

'_WHATTT? Itachi-san is going to sit next to that bitch for one month? That's… unfair!'_ Sakiko thought.

'_I shouldn't have accepted this on the first place… How stupid of me to do this only for fun… Can life be worse?'_ Sakura cringed.

------------

**Auditorium**

"Okay! Everyone's here, so I'll explain the first test here! The first test is about impressing the Prince here, with your best abilities like cooking, sewing, floral arrangement, poems, making accessories etc. The one who impresses the Prince wins, and the deadline is six days from now, at the end of this week or this Sunday. (A/N: They arrived here on Monday) You get three tries to impress the Prince and more tries are not allowed. Also no cheating, like ruining other people's work, cause you're going to go home immediately." Tsunade said, grinning.

"Go home? What does that mean, Tsunade-san?" Rika asked.

"Yeah, you're disqualified from this selection, simple." Tsunade answered.

"So, with spying cameras and two observers, anyone still wants to try to cheat, go ahead and be disqualified. So, any more questions?"

"So, what are the conditions of winning the selection here?" Sakiko asked, raising a hand.

"Good question. Actually there are nearly no conditions, Itachi chooses the girl he wants by himself, so it's like he's the jury here. If he doesn't want any, it'll be a forced engagement later."

Sakiko nodded in understanding, then stared at Sakura. _'I won't let her get Itachi-sama! The title is surely mine!'_ she smiled haughtily.

"Any more questions?"

Mitsuru raised her hand.

"What is it, Mitsuru-san?"

"When is the time to present our abilities' result to the Prince? Can it be anytime or is it two days per try?"

"Every two days there will be the presentation. Be sure to be ready by then. For the first try, the presentation to the Prince is tomorrow after breakfast, at the auditorium."

"Thank you."

"Any more questions?"

No raised hands.

"Okay then, starting from now, try to impress the Prince here!" Tsunade exclaimed happily.

Itachi sighed. _'If only I am not the older one, when the time comes to be the next King it won't be this troublesome…'_ He thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika went to the greenhouse to make floral arrangements, Rinka planned to sew, Mitsuru and Sakiko is cooking, and our Sakura?

"Oh boy, what should I make for that bastard? I'm good at sewing, but I wouldn't want to see a doll of him… wait! That'd make a great thing when I'm looking for—"

"Great thing when you're looking for what?" A passing by Itachi asked suddenly making Sakura shriek in shock.

"You nearly made my heart pop out, you know!" Sakura retorted.

"Hn." He said, not even bothering to say 'Sorry'.

"So, answer my question."

"Huh?"

"Great thing when you're looking for what?" He asked again, rather annoyed.

"Oh! That's a secret! Besides, it better be a surprise for you, since it's for the try!" She said, with a devilish grin, glancing at him.

"What?"

"Nothing!" And then she walked away, wanting to look for Rinka to ask where sewing stuffs are located; she decided to make a femme Itachi doll to _impress_ him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinka, who was on her way to her room after taking sewing kits and wools needed, saw the two happily talking before Sakura walked away. She was pretty jealous, since she did admire the extremely gorgeous Crown Prince.

"Hey, Rinka! Just right when I wanted to look for you! Can you tell me where are the sewing stuffs is? I decided to sew too!" Sakura said cheerfully, not noticing the hesitating face of her friend.

"Uh, yes, it's in the storeroom." The brunette said, with a bit hesitant tone in her voice.

"Let's go there together!" she chirped happily.

"Erm, I'm heading to my room now, so, sorry I can't escort you. I'm not really good at sewing, so I need time. Sorry."

"No, that's okay. Thanks for the information!" She said, running towards the storeroom.

Rinka stayed still on her standing position for a while, eyes changing into angry jealous ones, before she walked away with her sewing needs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura's Room**

Sakura went to her room after gathering her sewing needs from the storeroom, cause she will make a funny looking Itachi doll, and so who cares if he's unimpressed, she wants to play fun.

She can't stop grinning devilishly while working on her doll.

Her sewing skills were always top-notch, and to make a simple female doll it doesn't take her very long to finish, although at least it'll take some hours.

"Finished the doll! Now it's time to decorate the doll first. The hair, I'll make it long like his hair, but not tied. That way it'll be more feminine! Heheheh… And then the lines on his face, I guess that has to exist, since it's his trademark, and finally, his bangs… what should I do with it? Just like the original Itachi's bangs… or I change it with my own style?" Sakura said to herself in a thinking pose.

"I guess I'll just use the original style, but ears concealed so he looks like a woman! Kekeke…"

She put eyelashes on the doll to make him look feminine, and is going to use girls clothing on the doll, so that it looks like what she wanted, a Femme Itachi! Ok, now it's time to think about the dress, she'll make it a gown that starts from the shoulder and is gothic.

"Black is his color anyways, so I guess that'll be the best." She mumbled.

She thinks it's perfect to _impress_ the Prince, but she wants to add more decorations to make him look more and more feminine. When she heard Tsunade rang the bell she cursed because she has to pause her excitement for now.

------------

**Kitchen**

"Mitsuru, is your cooking done?" the brunette asked her friend.

"No, it just needs a little more time. I'm sure Itachi-san will like it!" She squealed happily.

"I hope he likes mine too, and let's hope he doesn't fall for that bitch. She's just lucky to get Itachi-sama to sit next to her! And she even called our Itachi-sama a bastard, what a dirt!" She said bitterly.

"And you're acting to be her friend?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yeah, who cares if she ended up hating me, let her be hurt with my stabbings! I won't let her win!"

"That's the spirit! By the way, I think our cooking is finished. We should cover it now, cause its time for lunch now, Tsunade-san rang the bell."

"Okay,"

------------

**Greenhouse**

"Floral arrangements are so calming, I love to be around the flowers!" Rika said happily while collecting flowers.

She collected some delphiniums, lavenders, roses, camellias, asters, crocuses, dandelions, magnolias, primroses, lotuses, marigolds, and carnations from the greenhouse and went back to her room to put her flowers first because Tsunade rang the bell for lunch.

------------

**Rinka's Room**

Rinka sewed a weasel doll because it matches his name. She's afraid if he felt offended with that, but she wanted to give it a try. Thinking of Itachi made her remember about the scene of Itachi and Sakura.

Her mouth turned into a frown, and she stopped sewing as she thought about the scene earlier. Her feelings of hate and jealousy grew inside her heart, but she thinks fighting later is better. Having an enemy here won't help much.

Hearing the bell ringing, signaling it's time for lunch, she sighed and put her sewing kits and in-progress weasel doll on her table.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the lunch, the girls are talking about their first try on impressing the Prince. Sakura only grinned to herself devilishly, making her friends confused.

"How was your sewing, Sakura-chan? Is it finished?" Rinka asked her.

"Nope, not even half yet. I only have finished the doll, no decorations done already."

"Oh I see. That was fast."

"I always liked sewing, so that's just normal to me. What about you, Rinka-chan?"

"Um, it's looking quite good already."

"Great!"

"Thanks."

"Ne, Rika-chan, how's your floral arrangement?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, I only need a container to put the flowers in."

"A vase is perfect for it, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Ribbons and some fabric are also okay if there aren't any vase."

"Good luck then, Rika-chan!"

"Thank you, Sakura-san."

Itachi sat down and rested his chin on his hands. He felt a strange aura coming from his right, and yes, Sakura is chuckling to herself with a scary devilish grin on her face, looking at him. But when Sakura noticed Itachi saw her devil grin, her face turned back to normal.

"What's with that devil-like face?" He asked, his face showing uneasiness.

"You'll see. Heheheh…"

"Hn."

He ignored her and waited for the maids to serve the lunch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura's Room**

After the lunch, Sakura ran to her room to continue the sewing.

"Okay, time to make the gown!"

She made the gown black and white. Pink would be too strange, she can't even imagine herself making a girly Itachi doll like that.

"He looks more _beautiful_ with black, cause that matches his onyx eyes." She said, feeling proud of her work on the gown.

She made the gown black-colored with white laces on some sides, like the arms/hands part, at the end of the gown's skirt, neck part, and etc. She worked on it for quite long, since the details were rather hard to sew, like for the laces and the dress' curves or concavities.

------------

**Kitchen**

Mitsuru made a heart-shaped chocolate with Itachi's name written on it using a chocolate paste. The chocolate's size is average, maybe the size of a teen's palm. She's very proud of her chocolate because she uses the best ingredients there is.

Sakiko made vanilla-chocolate rectangular biscuit. It's simple but she loves to make that very much, and finally it's becoming her specialty. She just can't wait until tomorrow, when the time comes to present her specialties to the Prince she had adored for a long time.

She put the long vanilla-chocolate cookie into the refrigerator wrapped it in a plastic to make it easy to cut into square cookies. Mitsuru also wrapped the chocolate in a plastic and put it in the refrigerator as her friend had advised, and then she and her friend took a walk waiting for dinnertime.

------------

**Rinka's Room**

She continued sewing the doll with all her previous negative feelings gone. She sewed the doll happily while listening to her boom box.

Her weasel doll is almost finished. Only the arms and legs left to sew.

------------

**Sakura's Room**

"BANZAI! Finished the gown! Then, it's time to put the dress on! Yeehaa!"

She put the gown carefully and sewed the gown with the doll so that the gown won't let go easily.

"Naah… finished! What's more… hmm? Accessories!" She squealed, face brightened.

"Pristine white little pearl necklace should be perfect, and for the shoes, I guess it needs more sewing… oh well," she mumbled and after putting the necklace on the Femme Itachi doll, she started sewing a small shoe.

She finished the shoe in no time and sewed it on the doll.

"Now it's a perfect Femme Itachi! I guess I'll go to Rinka-chan's room now, dinner's still thirty minutes to go." Sakura said, putting her finished work into the desk's drawer.

------------

**Rika's Room**

"Good thing Tsunade-san gave me a vase for the arrangement. Now it's time to make the floral arrangement!" Rika said cheerfully.

She put the some roses, lavenders, camellias, crocuses, dandelions, and carnations first. She put it in a random order, like from lavenders to crocuses, and to carnations and etc. She put the other flowers like lotuses, delphiniums, magnolias, primroses, marigolds and asters in the middle of the vase. She put the lotuses in the very middle, since she liked that flower so much. The other flowers that are put on the middle are put a bit sideways to make it more attractive.

Once the arranging is done, she put the flowers on the table next to the windows so that it can absorb light. She also put some water in it before leaving the room.

------------

Sakura went to Rinka's room to ask her if she wants to take a walk with her, but if she's already finished.

Knock-Knock

"It's Sakura."

"Come in."

"Are you finished yet, Rinka-chan?" Sakura asked as she closed the door.

"No, not yet. I just need to do the legs now."

"Wanna take a walk with me? I'll wait for you."

"You're finished?"

"Not actually, but I still have time. I just need to give the doll some other decorations but that can wait until later. I need a relaxation…"

"Erm, this might take quite long, so you can take a walk by yourself. It's better than waiting too long doing nothing. I don't want you to feel unhappy just because of waiting for me." Rinka suggested.

"Okay then if you say so, I'd prefer to take a walk with friends though. See you, Rinka-chan!" she said as she waved goodbye.

Rinka smiled and also waved her hand goodbye. But, as Sakura's out of sight, her eyes turned one hundred eighty degrees different. She used that suggestion as an excuse because she felt hurt, and also angry seeing Sakura. Now it's the time for work, so if she asks Sakura now, it might turn out what she didn't want, and that would cause her work unfinished.

------------

After that, Sakura went to the garden to kill time. She felt refreshed after the hard work of making a femme Itachi doll.

"The wind's so refreshing…" she said, stretching her hands wide on the air, and shortly after that, she examined the flowers in the garden, although she got bored immediately after that.

Meanwhile, a bored Itachi is also thinking of going to the garden. That's his favorite place in this villa if he's bored. He got up from his bed and started walking to the garden.

He wasn't expecting the pink vixen to be there, examining the flowers in the garden near his favorite site, the banyan tree. He didn't care though, he just wanted to relax and he could move to another part of the enormous garden, or shoo her off if she is disturbing.

He just walked silently to the tree and lied under it, resting his head under his hands. Sakura who noticed him narrowed her eyes at his back, but seeing him lying under the tree with eyes closed, she wanted to do something fun.

She put a shrub on his mouth, making his eyes shut open immediately and shooed the flower she put because it tickles. Hearing a laugh, he thought, _'It must be the work of this vixen.'_ He thought as he narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked bitterly, a bit angry because this girl disturbs his peaceful moment.

"Just playing fun." She said between her laughs.

"Don't disturb me."

"Aww… but I'm bored! That's why I disturbed you!"

"Who cares whether you're bored or not." He said nonchalantly, and lied down again.

"Hey! Let's do something! Like a bet, I can't stay quiet!"

"Shut up woman, go to another place if you wanna do something."

"What I mean is do something with you, you ice cube! Oh come on, I finished the work I need to do for tomorrow and only examining the flowers make me bored easily, and—" She was cut off with Itachi's hand on her mouth.

"Save your damn babbling for later. I want to relax now, so don't disturb me."

"I won't stop babbling if you won't do something with me. Come on! I'm bored!"

Just hearing her babbles made him want to explode in anger. He wanted a peaceful moment in the garden and she has to disturb it.

'_Sakura… how come you babble so much? Oh well, people change. Fine then, if this may be the only way to shut her up.'_

"Fine then. Will you stop your babbling if I do something with you?" He asked lazily.

"Yay! Sure! But don't think of me trying to get attention from you or what, I'm not interested in an ice cube, okay? Just to note. Let's bet!"

'_Not flirting? Are you sure with what you mean by that? Every girl I meet is always flirting with me whenever they're close to me in distance. I want to see if you are indeed different, little vixen.'_ He thought and smirked.

"What bet?" He asked, uninterested.

"Anything can do."

Itachi thought for a while and an evil smirk appeared on his face. "Kiss me, if you dare, you win and I'll give you fifty dollars. If you lose you'll change your presentation material right now."

"WHAT? WHY ARE YOU USING THAT AS A PART OF THE BET! AND NO WAY I'M GOING TO CHANGE IT, MY WORK IS TOO PERFECT TO BE DEMOLISHED!" Sakura protested.

"I just want to see _something_." Itachi said, ignoring her babble about her work of the presentation material.

"What is that something? Oh, and also, place a higher and higher bet of money if you want me to do it!"

"Why is that?" He smirked even more.

"I won't do that for such a cheap pay. You think I'd do something like that to you for ONLY fifty dollars? Dream on." Sakura said.

"One million?"

"More!"

"A kiss is not that expensive you know."

"Are you saying that you have done this with several girls?"

"Of course not."

"Then why me?"

"_Something different_ from you bothers me." _'Also, the reason why you did not remember me at all.'_

"And what exactly is that?"

'_What's different from me? My pink hair, yeah of course! My hair is naturally pink, but wait. Why would he care about my hair colors?'_ Sakura thought.

'**My outer self, how can you be so innocent… Isn't it obvious with his damn smirk I so want to slap it off his face?' Inner Sakura **shouted at her other self.

'_Heh? What do you mean by that?'_ Outer Sakura asked, confused.

'**You'll find out soon, Hohoho…' Inner Sakura** smirked.

'_Hey! Tell me!'_ Outer Sakura shouted at her inner self.

"I won't tell you unless you kiss me."

"Ugh! You PERVERTED bastard!"

"I'm not a pervert, for your information."

"Then why are you trying to trick me so that I would kiss you?"

"I don't like repeating."

"GRRR!!!" Sakura roared and started punching him, but unfortunately for her, her wrists is easily caught by Itachi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitsuru and Sakiko, who was on their way to their room, saw the situation between Itachi and Sakura, together under a tree.

"Look Sakiko-chan! Over there!" Mitsuru said, pointing to where Itachi and Sakura are.

"WHAT? The bitch… dared to touch Itachi-san?"

"And she called him a pervert! How impolite!"

"She'll get it for what she has done to Itachi-sama! She's a cheater! She wants Itachi-sama so much that she attacked him first, before one of us even started! And this is only the second day!"

"What a dirty woman. You should not get really close to her, Sakiko-chan."

"Yes, but backstabbing hurts more to me. And I'll do it to her."

"Fine then. We should flirt with him too, to distract his attentions from that bitch!"

"Yeah!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, if I give you ten million you'll kiss me?"

"Still NO. Again, more, and look for another girl to kiss." She said, struggling to break free from his hold.

'_She's still innocent as ever. Although her powers seem to grow.'_ Itachi thought and smirked.

"So far, you are the only one that interests me. There are not many that I desire."

"Oh who cares? I don't want you anyway."

"Let's go back to the bet. Are you going to do it, or not?" He asked,

"Aw, why don't you make another bet? I won't lose my first kiss to someone I don't like, okay?"

Itachi just smirked even wider.

"Are you afraid of losing?" Itachi taunted her with a very evil grin.

Sakura gulped, readying herself for the tragedy that is bound to happen.

Inside, Inner Sakura is cheering her up for the kiss.

'**Come on, who wouldn't kiss a hot guy like him?' Inner Sakura** said.

'_Hey! Back at the breakfast you hate him and now you're saying he's hot?'_ Outer Sakura asked.

'**It's just a temporary anger. You shouldn't be mad for too long, it's such a simple thing you know.' Inner Sakura** said.

'_Say that to yourself… oh well, I'm not taking back my words! I'll have to prepare myself for this tragedy…' _Outer Sakura cringed.

'**Wouldn't you call it a precious moment not a tragedy? Hahaha!' Inner Sakura** laughed.

'_Shut up! You're my inner self, so you should be on my side, not him!'_ Outer Sakura whined.

'**Oh, I'm not playing sides. I'm just a supporter.' Inner Sakura** said.

'_Oh well…'_ Outer Sakura sighed in defeat.

Sakura is trembling already even before her face is even thirty centimeters from his face. She approached him slowly, hoping that something will disturb this momentum.

'_Somebody, come and disturb this!'_ the pink-haired girl thought desperately.

RINGGGG

Her wish is granted. She was just inches from his face and luckily this bell disturbed her moments with Itachi.

'_Thank god Tsunade-san rang the bell… Phew, I'm saved.' _Outer Sakura sighed.

'**WHAT! YOU DAMN BELL! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RING! IT WAS SO CLOSE!' Inner Sakura **screamed.

"Uh…um… the bell's ringing and I don't want to be late… so, see you!" Sakura stuttered, and immediately ran to the dining room.

Itachi can't help but chuckle at this girl. "This means I win." After she ran, he also stood up and walked to the dining room.

------------

She stopped for a while near the dining room, trying to regain her composure, when suddenly someone bumped onto her, and because it was quite hard, she fell down.

It was Sakiko and her friend, Mitsuru.

"Oh, sorry! I wasn't looking because I talked too much with my friend. I hope you're not hurt." Sakiko said.

"No, it's okay. I was stopping in the middle of the road too." Sakura said.

Being an innocent girl she was, she didn't realize it was done on purpose. After standing up she walked to her seat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the dinner, she stayed stiff as a statue. She still can't believe she fell for his taunt back then. She should've searched for a fake, but reasonable excuse, not fall to his taunts!

When Itachi took his seat, she was even stiffer than a statue.

"Give me the $50 later. You lost, cause you ran away in the middle, and you're lucky because the negotiations broke down because of that."

"Hmph! Fine, it's easy since our rooms are just next to each other."

She ate the dinner like usual, and after that she took fifty dollars from her wallet and gave it to the Prince. When she got back to her room, she hugged the pillow, thinking about what happened in the garden before the dinner.

'_AARGH! Shut it, I don't want to think about it any more! That's a disgrace to my pride!'_ Outer Sakura said, shaking her head with her hands.

'**Oh my outer self, don't evade, you'll soon realize it. That Prince really has charm.' Inner Sakura** said.

'_Huh?'_ Outer Sakura asked.

'**Nothing. I'll go to sleep now. Yawn I'll see you tomorrow… ZzZz…'**

'_Oh well, I hope I forgot about that thing already when I wake up tomorrow'_ Sakura thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: 14 pages already, I guess I put too much description, ah well. The presentation tomorrow will be on the next chapter. Please Read and Review! Thanks!


	3. Punishment

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Sorry for the late update, I'm so lazy in writing lately…

-This is the rewritten version-

**'Inner Sakura'**

_Stress/Emphasis on words_

_Outer Sakura _or_ 'people's thoughts'_

"Talking"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two**

RIIIINGG RIIIIINGG

Her alarm rung and she tapped her hand on it to turn it off.

"Hoaaahm…" Sakura woke up happily stretching her hands. She immediately got up from her bed and took a quick shower as usual.

Once out from the shower, she chose a sleeveless shirt and shorts as today's clothing. She woke up one hour before breakfast like usual wake up time, so she checked on her presentation material if it lacks something.

"Perfect, I guess it doesn't need any more addition." Sakura smiled proudly at her doll.

"It's so cute, I think I'll draw a design of it so I can make it anytime I want! And for now I can kill time" Sakura said, smiling at her doll.

Then she started drawing the designs of her femme Itachi doll to kill time until breakfast. She's happy she finished in time before breakfast time, and proceeded outside to the dining room not forgetting to put the doll into her pocket for presentation.

She totally forgot about the event under the tree and walked to the dining room with Rinka and Rika. She just can't wait until the presentation and see his humiliated face.

She ate the breakfast like usual, and waiting for Tsunade's announcement to go to the auditorium and start the presentation. When announced, she walked with her two friends cheerfully to the auditorium.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Auditorium**

"Alright girls! Stand in a horizontal row in front of Itachi!" Tsunade announced happily.

From left to right are Sakiko, Mitsuru, Rika, Rinka, and Sakura. Sakura just can't wait until it's her turn to give the present, oh how she wanted to see his expression.

"The present giving will start from the left, and after you finish giving your present, you may leave and Itachi will tell tomorrow who impressed him in this try." Tsunade announced calmly.

All girls nodded in understanding and Tsunade gestured Sakiko to give her present to Itachi.

Sakiko gave Itachi her present sheepishly, trying to get a cute impression of herself from Itachi. Apparently, Itachi narrowed his eyes in disgust but the girl was too into making a (fake) cute impression so she wouldn't notice.

"Here's my present for you, I hope you love it! I made it with all my heart to you, Itachi-sama!" Sakiko said in a high-pitched voice.

"Hn." She took that as an okay so she left; confidently thinking she'll win.

"Next, Mitsuru!"

"Um, here's a heart-shaped dark chocolate, because I think you did not like sweets. Please accept it." Mitsuru said, nervousness hitting every of her nerve systems.

"Hn."

Mitsuru walked away after that, trying to keep her composure. Once outside, being the quite bashful girl she is, she held her hand on her chest panting.

'_Whew, I made it through that. Hot guys are really my weakness.'_ Mitsuru thought as she walked to find her friend.

—Back at the auditorium—

"Next, Rika!"

"This is a flower arrangement I made. I hope you will like it." Rika said politely, but rather nonchalantly.

"Hn."

She left the room afterwards, and it's Rinka's turn.

"Next, Rinka!"

"Ano, um… this is a weasel doll I made, because I think it matches your name… please accept"

"Hn."

She couldn't think any more and left the room immediately, she is a very shy girl when it comes to talking to someone she idolized, a bit similar to Mitsuru.

'_Finally, my turn!'_ Sakura thought happily.

"And the last, Sakura!"

"Okay, ahem… here's the material I had prepared yesterday, and…"

After a pause, she continued.

"A FEMALE ITACHI DOLL!" she chirped, taking it out of her pocket with full confidence.

"What…? A… female… me?" Itachi asked in disbelief and also a bit of anger hinted in his voice.

"YES! You know, this doll is the cutest of all I have ever sewed! Look!" Sakura said innocently.

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru sweat dropped. She was supposed to impress, not anger Itachi.

"I'm lucky I have the inspiration of sewing a gown, and then I added my pristine white little pearls as an addition to your long black hair… EH! I haven't finished yet!" she whined, trying to get the doll back from Itachi's grasp.

'_How dare she... humiliate me! I shall make her suffer!'_ Itachi thought angrily.

"I'm impressed, with what you made for me, little girl. This is what you call perfect?" Itachi said with malice in every tone.

"Yes! It's perfect! Doesn't it look cute? Well, it's good then! I'm leaving—" Sakura said innocently, but was cut off with a grab on her hair.

"Do you think you could get away after humiliating me like that?" Itachi whispered fervently.

"E-eh?" Sakura asked with a worried expression seen on her alabaster white complexion.

"I shall punish you."

"EEEH! WHY IS THAT??"

'_I never knew one eighteen year old lady can be very child-like…'_ the hosts thought.

"Because of this. I will order the maids to burn it right away and you will be my slave for a week!"

"WHAAAAAATTTT? NO WAY!" Sakura screamed.

"You _WILL_." Itachi said, emphasizing the word WILL.

"But, give me back the doll! I want to keep it!" Sakura whined.

"Make another one."

And then he gestured the maids to come and take the doll.

"Burn this."

The maids nodded nervously and put it on the fireplace immediately.

"AAAAHHH!" Sakura shouted real loud running to the fireplace trying to save her beloved doll, but she was too late. The doll, the gown, and the white little pearls, everything on the doll burned. Maybe now she should sew Itachi voodoo doll, as a release.

DEAD SILENCE…

"Hey, should we get going?" Jiraiya whispered to his two friends.

His friends nodded and sneaked out. Jiraiya did make a good choice in leaving.

"YOU SHITBALLS! DON'T YOU KNOW SEWING DOLLS ALSO NEED HARD WORK?" Sakura shouted making the entire ornaments, chairs, tables and sofas in the room shake.

"I don't care it's playing fun or not because it involves me."

"I WAS JUST PLAYING FUN! YOU COULD AT LEAST RETURN IT TO MEEEEE!!!!!"

"Who cares? Anyway, you may get out of here and move your things to my room to be my slave for a week."

"AND WHY THE SHITTY HELL I HAVE TO SLEEP IN YOUR ROOM?" Sakura retorted.

"Because you're _my_ slave, Sakura-_chan_." He said, pure malice lacing the last word he said. He then turned to leave the room.

Too frustrated, she left the room slamming the door and headed immediately towards her room. She really needed a release, in any way. Like destroying some kind of thing, hug her pillow tight until the inside pops out, or anything! But anything here doesn't belong to her, so she has no right to do that.

"How could I accept to a selection to become a jerk's fiancée? I'm so stupid! And now I have to sleep in the same room!" she complained to herself, banging her pillow to the bed numerous times.

"I guess I have no choice, now I have to move my things…" she said, packing her things unwillingly.

'_But maybe, I'll find some things related to my past. He said he knew me before, and I never forget my friend's faces… weird…' _She thought while opening her door.

"Pride sucks," she mumbled as she knocked on Itachi's room.

"Come in."

Reluctantly, she opened the door and put her things on the floor.

"So, where am I going to sleep?" she asked roughly.

"On the floor or with me. Your choice." Said the monotone voice of his.

Sakura's eyes widened as saucers. _'Why can't he give any good options? I know my position but that's freaky!'_ Sakura thought.

'**OOOH! Sleep together! That's a dream come true to every girl! You will take my place since I don't have a body!' Inner Sakura **squealed with joy.

'_Are you kidding me? I'm not sleeping with a jerk like him!'_ Outer Sakura retorted.

'**So you prefer to sleep on a dirty, cold, and disgusting floor than a warm and big bed? Plus a super hot guy by your side!' Inner Sakura** said, making Sakura gulp.

Her inner self was right. She never slept on the floor before, for eighteen years she had been sleeping on a warm, big and comfy bed and now she has to experience sleeping on the floor for a week if she refuses to sleep with him.

"So?" Itachi asked naughtily, knowing these two options would be a nightmare for her.

"Um…" she said, still unsure if she will sleep on the bed.

"Bed, or floor? Be quick, I don't like waiting."

"Umm… I'll sleep on the…"

He eyed her with curiosity gleaming in his onyx eyes.

"F—Bed."

Inside her, **Inner Sakura** has one thousand clones of **Inner Sakura** cheering for BED. This disturbed Sakura's mind and **Inner Sakura** succeeded in influencing her with the word BED. The clones and the real one jumped and screamed in joy. (A/N: This is almost impossible but I'm out of ideas… xx)

Itachi smirked. "Okay, it's decided. So, because you are my slave, you will obey anything I say, understand?"

"Whatever man. Wait, what did I just say?"

"You chose the bed. Fine by me, my bed's more than enough for two persons."

"No, no! I change my mind! I choose the floor!" She said without thinking.

"It's up to you. But I thought women really care about such little things. If you sleep on the floor, that will be extremely uncomfortable, even for me. If you sleep on the bed, you'll be comfortable for sure." He smirked.

She gulped, hearing the first sentence of his words. Although she wasn't really obsessed about how she looks, still she doesn't like sleeping on the floor. "F-Fine, I'll sleep on the bed."

"Alright then." He said before resting his body on his fluffy bed.

'_MY GODDAMN INNER SELF! WHY DID YOU INFLUENCE ME ON SAYING THAT?'_ Outer Sakura protested.

'**I was lucky I can influence your mouth. I went to your brain and sent the word _bed_****as a message to your mouth. Oh you'll see, this is going to be great!' Inner Sakura** said happily, ignoring Sakura's anger.

"Hey, slave. Give me a massage on the back."

A vein popped.

"Hey jerky master, I know I'm your slave for now, but I HAVE a name!"

"I don't care, and I am the rule here. Now massage my back." He said, taking off his shirt.

Five more veins popped but nevertheless, she did it anyway, not wanting to get into a deeper argument. It's just wasting her energy.

She did it, but she massaged him roughly because of anger.

"Reduce your energy, woman. This is a massage, not wrestling!" He complained.

Another vein popped. "If you're not happy, look for another people to massage you!"

'_Rebellious one are you, Sakura? Interesting.'_ Itachi thought.

"You dare to fight against me?" Itachi smirked, while turning to face his slave.

"Why not?"

"Well then, you shall be punished."

"What kind of punishment?"

"You'll see." He said sarcastically.

Slowly he approached her, making her step backwards in order to avoid him. Unfortunately she moved backwards to the wrong direction, and as a result he cornered her.

"W-What are you going to do?" she stammered, reminiscing the event under the tree.

"Punish you."

His face got even closer and finally his lips caught hers. By reflex, she struggled to break free from the lip contact he made.

He knew she wouldn't like this, so he made this as a punishment. Maybe the next punishment will be worse… good luck Sakura…

"YOU!!!!" She shouted, rubbing her lips.

"It's impolite to call your master like that." He said sarcastically.

Okay, she was in a bad mood and he added oil to fire. She can't stand it; she really needs to get the hell out of here, and right now. Luckily, she was able to compose herself, even just a little bit.

She exited immediately, not wanting to get angered again by her in-sarcastic-mood-right-now master. She went to Rinka's room to forget about the thing happened inside her temporary room for a week.

Knock-knock

"Come in."

She opened the door and walked to her friend. Rinka's eyes widened as saucers when she saw her friend. She looked like her soul had just been taken away by the devil, judging by her grim face.

"W-What happened? You seem to be… totally unhappy…" Rinka stammered.

"Yeah, something real bad had just happened. Can I stay here until lunch?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Ano, Sakura-chan? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Do you like Itachi-san?"

'_Why that… oh well, the answer is negative anyway… Wait… I'm still unclear with my feelings, but oh well…'_ Sakura thought.

'**NO!! CORRECTION, CORRECTION!' Inner Sakura** interrupted.

'What correction?' 'Your answer!' 'Huh? My answer?' 

'**YES! It should be positive! Even though you're angry with that punishment, just admit it that you enjoyed the kiss, right?' Inner Sakura** asked sarcastically.

'Of course NOT!' 

'**Well, if only I were you, I would've kissed him back, and deeper! Just like in those movies! Tongues touching, moans, opened mouth… ahh, I love romantic movies…' Inner Sakura **said, while holding a DVD remote watching the scene when Jack and Elizabeth kissed in Pirates of the Caribbean 2, then switching the DVD to a romantic film.

'_Don't talk about it… it makes me feel icky… We're not lovers at all!' _Outer Sakura said to her inner self, grabbing the remote from her inner self and switching the TV off.

'HEY! That was the hottest scene!' Inner Sakura protested. 

'_Like hell I care. Now don't influence me again to say something I don't want or I'll sell those DVDs.'_ Outer Sakura said in a low and threatening voice.

'**Fine, fine…' Inner Sakura** said, lips turning to a frown but brightened as her outer self gave back the remote. She immediately shut her mouth up.

"Of course not." Sakura answered plainly.

"Oh, I see."

"Why ask?"

"No, it's just… you know that I want to win, and… it's… uhh… I see that you two were quite close to each other… so…"

"No problem, I'm just treating him as a friend, nothing more." Sakura cut off.

Rinka's face brightened and she sighed, satisfied.

Meanwhile, with Itachi…

"What a sensitive girl." Itachi chuckled to himself.

"Guess I'll play in a harder handicap next time, that's going to be fun…" He smirked to himself while resting on his comfy bed, waiting for lunchtime.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter will be the second try, dance and sing. And if I put it in this chapter too, the updating might not be today so, sorry! The songs I will list will consist of the songs I know that can be used for dancing.

Please read and review! Thanks!


	4. Weakness Uncovered

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; the credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

**'Inner Sakura'**

_Stressed/emphasized words_

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_ and _'Outer Sakura'_

-This is the rewritten version-

For julene, happy, and sweetangel823 the anonymous reviewers, thank you! For the signed reviewers, I will send a reply as thanks. Sorry for the late update, huge writers block and tests.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three**

**Auditorium**

After lunchtime, there will be an announcement about the second try of the first test, so everyone gathered in the auditorium.

"Okay, now I'm going to explain the second try. It's dance and singing! Simply put, you've got to dance and sing. The songs you can dance is listed in this paper, there are five in total. You must choose one of them, and one song can only be danced by one girl." Tsunade explained, showing the little piece of paper that lists the name of songs they can dance. Finished explaining, she descended down the stage and gave each girl the list of songs.

"Any questions?"

"Are there any rules?" Rika asked.

"No, there aren't."

"Thank you."

"Any other questions?"

"Umm… when we're going to dance, do we use our own clothing or clothes you prepare?" Sakura asked.

"Your own clothing is fine, but if you want to use a cloth from us, that's fine too."

"Thank you."

"More questions?"

All stayed silent, so Tsunade called it off. "Okay, now please think about a song you wish to dance. We'll give you five minutes."

The list is:

One Winged Angel by Nobuo Uematsu

Sorry by Madonna

Objection (Tango) by Shakira

Car Wash by Missy Elliott

Dirrty by Christina Aguilera

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, all of you have decided on which song you're going to perform?"

"I choose Dirrty!" Sakiko said eagerly.

"I choose Sorry!" Mitsuru said.

"I choose Objection." Rika calmly said.

"I choose Car Wash." Rinka said.

"Well, that leaves Sakura with One Winged Angel. Sakura?" Tsunade asked, diverting her gaze to Sakura.

Sakura didn't even hear her. She was still looking at the paper, thinking of what should she perform, sweating madly.

She once had a terrible experience on her prom while on the dance, and that gives her a trauma.

"Sakura?" Tsunade asked, confused.

"E-Eh? Yes?"

"Everybody has made up their minds and you are left with the song One Winged Angel."

"Oh… y-yeah… sure." She stammered.

"Okay then, here are the cassettes." Tsunade said, handing the cassettes to the girls.

"It's up to you if you want to train from now, but if you want to train tomorrow, that's also fine. You will perform two days later anyways. Okay, now you're free to do anything today. If you want to train, or whatever it's up to you."

The girls nodded and left the room. Before leaving, Itachi told his slave to massage his back later. She just nodded, not really listening to him. She had something else in mind.

Unknown to everyone, Sakura has this problem at dancing.

Singing is not a problem to her, because she had performed several times during school days and many praised her for her voice.

But… dancing. She really liked dancing when she was small but one accident that humiliated her on her debut as a ballet dancer totally eliminated her interest in dancing, and plus, she got a trauma.

'_No way, I've got to dance… this is a total nightmare… Nooo…' _Sakura thought.

'**Gosh… if only you and I could switch, there will be no problem…' Inner Sakura** said to her outer self.

'_Yeah, if only some miracle like that can happen now… I really don't want to do that in front of people… it reminds me.'_ Outer Sakura said.

'**I know. Now, to lighten our moods, let's watch a movie created by me… Itachi and Me!' Inner Sakura** squealed happily.

Outer Sakura's face turned blue, seeing at the video made by **Inner Sakura's** drawings, scanned to a computer and made into a video.

'_EWWW… What kind of video is that?' _Outer Sakura muttered, disgusted with the scenes.

'**Isn't it romantic? I love romantic scenes! Because I am just an inner self, I can make my own imaginations come true with this! Oh how wonderful! He is so totally cool!' Inner Sakura **shrieked.

'_Fine, fine…'_ Outer Sakura sighed.

Now, back into the subject of the second try. What will she do? First thing she does now is going to her master's room… or her temporary room.

"You're so late. Now come here and massage my back." Itachi said as soon as she entered the room.

A vein popped on Sakura's forehead and her eyes widened, but obeyed his orders eventually, because she can't be angry now at the thoughts of dancing filling her head.

"Fine."

She blushed slightly when she stepped closer to the bed. He was shirtless.

'_Puberty sucks… now I'm getting the thoughts of him…'_ Sakura thought.

'**$$$#$$$!!!' Inner Sakura** shrieked.

"Why don't you ask the maids to do it?" Sakura protested before massaging his back.

"Why ask them when I have a personal one?" Itachi said, smirking.

POP (sound of vein popping from Sakura's forehead)

"Bah." She said, and then massaged his back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Training Room Rika & Rinka 

"Where's Sakura?" Rika asked Rinka after listening to her song.

"I don't know." Rinka replied, still listening to her cassette.

"She looked rather strange back then while we're choosing our songs." Rika remembered.

"Strange?"

"It's like she's staring at the paper so seriously, like it's some kind of death note…"

"Eh?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't you have any energy in you body?" Itachi protested.

"Well, sorry if I am too weak, _Master_." She replied sarcastically.

"Are you so stupid you need an example for a correct massage?"

"It's just your body that's too hard!"

"Well, not exactly that. Normal maids can even massage me correctly without any massaging education. Very unlike a certain _someone_." He said smirking.

POP

"Is that so? So, this is the time to get serious!" She said, falling to his taunt.

After the taunt, she was massaging him too hard and she gets even more protests.

"Are you really a woman?" He said bitterly, rubbing his painful back.

"You said that it was too weak, so I gave it all I've got!"

"Don't you know how to control your own powers? I can't believe I've picked such a slave."

POP

POP

"Fine then!" she said, not wanting to be called stupid, being a genius she always was when in school.

'_Have I really met someone this impolite before? I didn't remember knowing someone like this! GRRR!'_ She growled inside her mind.

She managed to control her anger and did a good massage. Itachi just chuckled after she finished massaging. She knew she had just been fooled, but she doesn't want further arguments so she just kept it to herself.

Finished massaging, a thought appeared.

Devil Inner Sakura says:

'**Ask him to teach you! Isn't it wonderful to be tutored by such a charming man? YOU HAVE TO ASK HIM! A DANCING DATE!'**

Angelic Inner Sakura says:

'_**We should train by ourselves! Not only it can make us try to overcome our fear, it's a test to show what can you do!'**_

DIS (Devil Inner Sakura) and AIS (Angelic Inner Sakura)

DIS: **'Why care? It's better to go with the easy way!'**

AIS: **_'There's not always easy way! We have to avoid asking help as we can! It's true we need help, but we have to do it ourselves if we can!'_**

DIS: **'Would you let a chance to dance and date with a VERY DAMN HOT guy go? You're so stupid.'**

AIS: **_'You're the one who's stupid! I can't believe I have such an egoistical other side!'_**

DIS: **'And I also can't believe I have such an angelic oh-so-kind other side like YOU!'**

AIS: **_'That's not true! We should have positive feelings not negative!'_**

DIS: **'Who cares? Negative is what people always have! My population is much more bigger than yours!'**

AIS: **_'Population doesn't matter!'_**

DIS: **'It does matter!'**

AIS: **_'No it doesn't!'_**

DIS: **'Yes it does you stupid!'**

AIS: **_'I'm not stupid! You're the one who's stupid!'_**

Sweatdrop.

'_I can't believe I have those things inside me. First, my inner self, and now she divided herself into this…'_ Sakura thought.

She thought, she has to impress him; it's unfair if she asks help from him, so she decided to train herself.

"Now, wash my body, slave."

"Eh? What?" she asked, unsure of what he had just said.

"I don't like repeating. Just do your work, slave."

POP

'_Damn him! Maybe I shouldn't have made that doll on the first place…'_ Sakura thought bitterly.

'**I wish I were you…' Inner Sakura** looked at her outer self with jealousy.

'_I would change myself into you if I can!'_ Sakura said.

She took a towel and changed herself in the room, and then went inside the bathroom. Lucky for her, Itachi had finished changing and put on a towel on his waist, while **Inner Sakura** cursed.

He sat on the tub filled with hot water and Sakura followed, half-heartedly.

"Hey, I thought you said 'wash your body'?"

He smirked and approached her. "No need to hurry. If you want to train for the try there's still tomorrow…"

"It's not that!" she said, slightly blushing.

"Why are you doing this anyway?" she asked.

"You want to know why?"

"This has something to do with your past."

"What? My past? Why?"

"I'll tell you later. Now wash my body." He said as he got out of the tub and sat on a short plastic chair so that she can wash him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

After finished washing, she quickly ran out of the bathroom to change.

Itachi just smirked. "What an innocent girl… just like what he had told me…"

And then he changed himself before going to his room.

Sakura held her tomato cheeks, still can't believe what had just happened in the bathroom. _Her towel fell_.

_Flashback_

_After she finished washing, she stood up and sighed. Suddenly her towel fell and he turned to her. What a coincidence._

"_KYAAAA!!!"_

_She ran like lightning to the room and quickly wore her clothes._

_End of Flashback_

'_I can't believe he just 'saw' me!'_ Sakura mentally wept.

"That was a nice show." Itachi said smirking.

"Oh shut up! That was a totally unexpected!"

He just chuckled and lied on his bed.

Her cheeks puffed like a balloon and then lied on the bed.

'_His bed is so fluffy… hey, inner self—'_ Sakura thought.

'**YES! MY NEW VIDEO IS COMPLETE!' Inner Sakura **yelled.

Outer Sakura jumped in surprise and narrowed her eyes when she saw a new video, the same kind of video as before.

'_Sigh… I think I better try to dance… rather than to talk to my inner self…'_ Sakura said to herself and exited Itachi's room.

'**Did you say something?' Inner Sakura** asked, hearing the word inner self. She didn't actually hear the whole sentence though.

'_Nothing!'_

When she got out Rinka was on her way back to her room.

"Ah-hey Rinka-chan!"

"Umm… hi." She said, forcing a smile.

'_Why is she coming out from Itachi's room? I wonder…'_ Rinka thought.

"Have you trained?"

"Yes, I just have."

"Oh I see. Well, I'll see you later! Gotta go to the training room!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura listened to the music. It lasted for about three minutes. (I halved the original seven minutes because it's as long as 7 minutes because the lyrics is sang twice)

After listening to the music twice, she stood up and prepared the choreograph… but she sat again…

'_I just couldn't do it!'_ Sakura mentally screamed.

'**Oh come on you stupid! Just ignore your selfish thoughts and start training!' Inner Sakura **lectured her outer self.

'_My inner self…'_ Sakura said; feeling touched that this is the first time her inner self cheered for her.

'**What will Itachi think of us if you fail the second try! You already messed up in the first!' Inner Sakura** wept fake tears.

Sakura narrowed her eyes.

'_You're just thinking for yourself!' _Sakura retorted.

Knowing that her inner self will babble useless things again, she decided to try dancing according to the rhythm.

A set of choreographic thoughts hit her mind, so she tried to practice it. Lucky for her no one's around because all of them had finished training.

After a long time of thinking, she decided.

First, when the music says _Estuans interius ira vehementi_, she will make her hands look like an X and left hand touching right arm, and vice versa, and when the song says _Sephiroth_, she'll fall down. When the song says _Sors immanis, et inanis_ she will place one hand on her heart and one like reaching for the sky. During the _veni, veni, venias, ne me mori facias_ she will dance freestyle according to the rhythm and music, and when the _Gloriosa, generosa_ part she will also freestyle dancing.

(A/N: Too simple… I'm not really good at explaining that kind of things, and if only I saw my sis' performance I'd make it like that… --")

Okay, choreograph of the dance is already in her mind and she memorized it instantly. Problem is she needs courage.

Performing alone might not be a problem, but in front of many people is a no.

'_Courage… come on, come to meeeee…'_ Sakura mentally screamed.

'**If you need cheering, let your inner self help!' Inner Sakura** said, appearing with many mini **Inner Sakuras **in cheerleader suit and pompoms.

'_Don't make noises… you're going to make me experience a thousand years of headache—'_ Sakura said.

'**GO! GO! Let's make our Itachi-sama impressed! We can do it! GO! GO! Let's make our Itachi-sama impressed! We can do it! GO! GO! —' Inner Sakura** and mini **Inner Sakuras** exclaimed zealously, ignoring Outer Sakura.

'_QUIET! And change the words! I'm not doing this for him!' _Outer Sakura shouted.

'**GO! GO! Let's make our Itachi-sama impressed! We can do it! GO! GO! Let's make our Itachi-sama impressed! We can do it! GO! GO!' Inner Sakura** continued.

Sakura shuddered and started training. After she started the music, she waited until the words came out and danced.

After the music ended, it turned out quite good, maybe she will practice it later and make some more improvisations from the basic choreograph she has in mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dinner Time**

Sakura sighed heavily as she sat on the chair.

"Did something happen, Sakura-chan?" Rinka asked.

"No, nothing bad. It's just I'm rather tired from the dance training."

"I see."

"How about your training?"

"Good."

"Can we practice together tomorrow?"

"S-Sure!"

"Alright maids, serve the dinner!" Tsunade suddenly exclaimed.

The maids nodded and put the meal for every person.

There are no announcements, so after dinner the girls either train again or come back to their rooms to rest. Sakura wanted to take a bath so she came back to her temporary room.

When she got into the bathroom she filled the tub with hot water and waited until it fills up.

"I wonder if I can do it…" she mumbled to herself, while waiting for the tub to fill up.

The tub fills quite quickly, and she undressed herself before submerging into the hot water.

"It feels so warm… Hmm…" she mumbled weakly.

She washed her hair first, and then her body. After that, she enjoyed soaking herself with the warm water.

After a long while, she looked at her watch, time had been flying for thirty minutes, so she climbed out of the tub and started wearing her shorts and white tank top.

Back in the room, she found her master reading a book. Bored, she bombed him with questions.

"What are you reading?"

"None of your business slave."

"I HAVE A NAME!!" she replied angrily, she wanted to be nice but was rewarded bitterly.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't disturb me again."

"But I'm bored!"

"Hn." He replied eyes still at the book.

"Let's do something!"

No reply.

"HEY!"

"What?" He replied annoyed.

"Come on, let's do something! I'm bored!"

"You're disturbing me only for this?" He said in a low voice, staring at her with pure anger.

Innocent Sakura did not understand what low voice meant, she kept on babbling.

"Yeah!" she smiled cheerfully.

"Go away." He said nonchalantly, averting his eyes back to the book.

"SUPER MEANIE." She whined.

He stayed silent, and ignored Sakura's continuing babbles asking him to do something with her, play something, or whatever to relieve her boredom.

'_Man, she sure is not giving up. How am I gonna read if she keeps on disturbing?'_ Itachi thought angrily.

"You want a punishment?" He threatened, eyes giving her a deadly death glare.

"No." she said innocently.

"Then sleep."

"GRRMBL… Fine, fine… You're such a boring man."

"And what if I am?"

POP

She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and then go to sleep. She had tried her best to endure his nonchalant attitude, yet he still did not give up.

She brushed her teeth fast and hard, as a release to all the anger she had kept. Also, another result of the kept anger, when she closed the door, the door captured her sweet finger.

"OUCHHHH!" she yelped in pain as her finger starts to spill blood out.

"What a fool."

"SHUT UP!"

He went to his drawers and picked a bandage and took her hand to bandage her injured finger.

"I can do it myself—" she said, struggling to break free from his hold.

"Don't move."

"Done."

"Thank you." She said softly.

"Hn." He said as he went back to bed to read.

"Sigh… I guess the best option now is to sleep." She said in a giving up tone.

She pulled the covers as she lied on the fluffy bed, and slept facing the opposite from Itachi. It only took her a few minutes before she slept soundly.

Itachi only smirked as he saw her peaceful sleeping form.

Unknown by both inhabitants in the room, someone had put a hidden and invisible taper. The taper tapes both sound and picture. It was a girl, one of the contestants here who put it. She learned about tapers from her personal bodyguards that are used to doing these kinds of missions.

The girl just cursed 'F& her!' at the sleeping form she saw through the taper.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now it's ten pages… because maybe I'll write one day one chapter this might be long. But that may work on only some chapters, because usually I am very eager about new stuffs, but after quite a long time, I may get bored and use the simplest way to finish. Cheater me, eh? HAHAHA…

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!


	5. Almost Caught

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the plot

_'Thoughts'_

'_Outer Sakura'_

_Stressed/Emphasized words_

**'Inner Sakura'**

"Talking"

For anonymous reviewer samireh, Monika, sweetangel823, and demon-ice-mirror thanks for reviewing!

Answers to anonymous reviews (only advices and questions will be answered, other types of reviews like good lucks or update soon will be thanked, because I don't know what to answer, okay?)

**Samireh**: A taper is a thing that records sound usually put in a hidden place to eavesdrop.

**Demon-ice-mirror**: Thanks a bunch for the advice!

This is rewritten because I think the old chapter four sucks (to me…).

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four**

Waking up from the sleep she felt fresh and quickly showered before taking a morning walk.

"I feel so refreshed!" She said as she stretched her hands while returning to the villa after her morning walk.

"Let's see, breakfast's still thirty minutes to go… I guess I'll just sit under the banyan tree… must be comfy…"

"You forgot your morning service eh?" a deep male voice suddenly came, surprising her.

"E-Eh… yeah… eheheh… I'm sorry…" she stuttered with a nervous laugh.

"Do it now." He said grabbing her wrist.

"Eh? But breakfast!" she whined, hoping this would fool him.

"You just said there's still thirty minutes until breakfast right?" he said, stopping for a moment and turned to her, smirking in triumph.

"E—!" She closed her mouth, mentally slapping herself for not realizing a presence behind her back then.

"Fine then…" she said lazily.

"Good girl."

And then he dragged her to his room by grabbing her wrist. She then did what she had to do… unwillingly.

She had a good mood today by inhaling fresh air during her morning walk, and her master immediately destroyed it. What a terrible consequence from making him a female doll of him…

---

**Breakfast**

Today's breakfast menu isn't enough to cheer her up. Another accident happened, although it's not exposing her or his private parts, but she fell straight on the butt and it still hurts…

"Okay girls, please listen for a while!" Tsunade suddenly exclaimed.

The girls put their eating utensils and put their ears on to hear the announcement.

"Today, after breakfast you will be given two hours free time before we check on your training."

"Check on our training?" Sakiko asked.

"Yes. Orochimaru and I will see if there is still something you need to improve and give advices."

"EEH? Why am I not said?" Jiraiya whined.

"Because… you are a _PERVERT_!" She said rather loudly, emphasizing the PERVERT.

"SHHH!! Why do you have to say it out loud?" Jiraiya shut her mouth.

"Jiraiya, it's impolite to be rude to a woman." Orochimaru said smirking.

"She told my secret out loud!" Jiraiya screamed in a whisper volume.

"Well that's the real you!" Tsunade said.

"Still!"

"Still what?" Tsunade readied her fists.

"O-Okay, I lose. I don't want to be punched by a sadistic woman." Jiraiya stepped back in fear.

"What did you just call me?" Tsunade clenched her fists even tighter.

"Now, now Tsunade, calm down. You still got an announcement to announce and everyone is looking at you." Orochimaru hugged Tsunade on the neck with his left hand and whispered to her.

"Love triangle?" the girls asked eagerly with star eyes.

"NO!" Tsunade and Jiraiya exclaimed, while Orochimaru stayed silent for there are a substitute speaker already.

"AHEM… Back to the announcement! As I have said, Jiraiya will not participate… because of some reason." Tsunade said, pitying the crying Jiraiya on the corner.

"Now, during the two hours free time, not only it is to prevent appendicitis, you may also perfect your moves. Be careful though. Oh yeah, the observation will be held in the ballroom." Tsunade said.

The girls nodded in understanding and Tsunade replied with a gesture that signaled they could continue eating.

---

"So, what are you going to do, Rika-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Training the lyrics. I've memorized the choreograph already."

"How about you, Rinka?"

"I-I'll practice my choreograph."

"O-Okay then… I'll see you two later, I'm gonna practice…" She stuttered.

"Okay, see you, Sakura-san!" Rika waved her hand.

"See you, Sakura-chan!" Rinka said.

With that, Sakura waved her hand and ran to her practice room.

"Hey Rinka, that's not the way to the practice room."

"I-I need to go to the toilet for a while, okay?"

Rika nodded and continued walking towards hers and Rinka's practice room.

---

**Toilet**

After Rinka went out of the closet, she found Sakiko and Mitsuru.

"Oh hi there, Satsuma-san." Sakiko greeted.

Mitsuru only smiled at her because she is pretty quiet.

"Hello." She replied them.

Sakiko then ignored her and started her babble. She doesn't even care if Rinka, one of Sakura's friends heard her.

"You see Mitsuru, I was in the same elementary school as hers. And we are in the same club too."

"Ballet?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yeah. She was the most talented, while I am the second best. She was considered as a genius dancer that would exist once a decade. _But_, an accident happened."

"What accident?"

"Well, it's I who made that accident happen along with my friend Rikako in my ballet club. We put slime on her shoes point, and also on her shoes' sole. Fatally, that was the final chapter of the performance, and you know what happens next?"

"She ran from the stage?"

"Correct. The audience laughed hysterically at her, and she ran to the backstage as fast as she can, grabbed her things and ran home."

"Poor girl." Mitsuru said sarcastically.

"And after that, I think because of running blindly, a car crashed her and she ended up in a comatose state for almost two weeks."

"And then?"

"She got an amnesia."

Mitsuru's eyes widened, shocked. "Is it because of her current mental state at that time?"

"Probably. She forgot everything, her family, her friends, except her embarrassing debut as a _genius and talented_ dancer on stage."

"Wow. The damage is quite big."

"But who cares? Hahaha… I'd never thought I'd meet an elementary school friend here."

"Yeah, it's easy to recognize her because of her unique pink hair."

'_Easy to recognize her because of her unique pink hair and she's here. Then she's no other than Sakura!'_ Rinka thought.

"Looks like she really did eavesdrop our conversation." Mitsuru whispered.

"Well good then. Backstabbing part one, eh? Never thought our plan could change this fast. I thought I'd tell you and then we can start the plan after that." Sakiko replied, also in a whisper.

"Yeah, now let's go and train." Mitsuru said.

Hearing this, Rinka pretended to wash her hand with the sink near the toilet door. She did it quickly and ran afterwards, because she doesn't want them to know she was eavesdropping on their conversation.

Sakiko just smirked and walked away with her companion.

---

Meanwhile, Sakura is trying desperately to get the _event_ out of her mind. What if the hosts laughed at her? Or maybe her fellow contestants here will laugh at her when she performs, just like years ago?

"No, Sakura, you have to concentrate." She told herself.

'**SHANNARO! Come on! If you don't train, how will the charming prince love you!' Inner Sakura** punched her outer self's head.

'_That hurts you stupid. Now I'm going to train. Satisfied?'_ Outer Sakura said.

'**HEHEHEH… Sure. Go and train to get Itachi-sama's attention! I will cheer for you! SHANNARO!' Inner Sakura** said as clones of her appeared in cheerleader suit just like then.

Sakura started training again, though the result is not very satisfying. She had trained for almost an hour and she still hasn't improved one bit. How will she face the judges tomorrow?

After another thirty minutes of training, she had finally at least got rid of the haunting thoughts and did the dance, basically according to the moves she had planned.

'_The hosts would tell me to train harder to pass… Phew, I guess this is fate…'_ She thought to herself while sitting on the wooden floor.

---

"Have you perfected your singing, Rika-chan?" Sakura asked her friend while on the way to the ballroom.

"Yes. I hope I can perform great." She smiled at her.

"What about you, Rinka-chan?"

Rinka did not reply. During the walk she had stayed silent, her mind is full of thoughts and curiosity about what Sakiko said earlier.

"Rinka-chan?"

"RINKA-CHAAAANNN…" she said loud enough to snap her from her reverie.

"Oh sorry. I was thinking about something." She apologized.

"Your dance?"

"E-Erm… yes." She lied.

"Oh… well that's normal. I'm nervous too." She smiled.

Rinka stared at her for a while and then wondered that her nervousness' cause may be different from what other people usually feel before performing. Well she hadn't truly believed it yet, but she's curious about it.

But, she's also happy to know about her weakness now. At first she intended to truly befriend her, but jealousy got the best of her. She is pretty much like Sakiko, she never liked losing.

---

**Ballroom**

"Okay, everyone's here. We won't take lots for deciding who's first, but I'll just choose randomly." Tsunade said.

Sakura gulped hearing this. She might be called at any moment.

"Sakura! You go first!" Tsunade exclaimed.

'**WHOOHHOOO! GO MY OUTER SELF! Prepare to perform the best you can, cause ITACHI'S HERE! YAY!' Inner Sakura **squealed.

'_Yeah, yeah…'_ she said not wanting to go into an argument.

Estuans interius ira vehementi… 

Her moves can be called clumsy and too basic. Sakiko grinned at her and chuckled at times.That wrecked her confidence a little bit because laughs during her performance really brings haunting thoughts into her head.

Finally the music ended. She took her towel and went to the hosts.

"You should improve your moves more, Haruno-san." Orochimaru said.

"He's right. Your moves can be called clumsy and too basic. You should improve it, there's still a day to go." Tsunade smiled at her.

"T-Thank you very much!" she bowed nervously.

'**AWW… You're so stupid; your moves are too ugly, not even sexy! How could Itachi like you!!!' Inner Sakura** scolded her outer self.

'_Well I have a trauma okay?'_ Outer Sakura said in a rather angry tone.

'**Yeah, yeah… just kidding.' Inner Sakura** said.

Itachi looked bored sitting on the chair. He wanted to read his book but because this selection involves him too, he might be able to start choosing whom he is going to marry.

'_Father… what a troublesome thing to be given to me…'_ Itachi thought.

Sakura got a glass of water and took a seat. It was really nerve cracking to dance in front of audience once again to her. Suddenly her inner self shouted her idol's name and made her thought about her master and one week roommate.

She glanced at his bored face. He is indeed handsome, but she was never interested in guys. He saw that his slave's eyes were directed to him and smirked in return. This made her blush and her inner self jumping and squealing in joy, well in a very high-pitched voice and high volume.

He gestured her to come to him and she obeyed for she doesn't know what for.

Meanwhile, after Sakura's turn it's Rinka's.

The music plays…

_Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch_

_(This is a Shark Tale exclusive)_

_Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch_

_(Here we go again)_

_Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch_

_(Say what, say what, yeah)_

_Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch_

_Ooh, do do do do do do do_

_Car wash, car wash_

_Ooh, do do do do do do do_

_Car wash, car wash_

_(Yeah, let's drop it on 'em like this)_

_Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh_

_Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh_

_You might not ever get rich, ha…_

She started dancing and sang when Christina sings _you might not ever get rich, ha…_ because she can't really do rap like Missy Elliott. The hosts thought of this as an understandable thing because not all people can speak fast like rap, right?

(A/N: Sorry I did not describe the very detail of their moves because I'm not really good at explaining those kind of things, as I've said before --")

After the song ended, she went to the judges to hear what advice they give.

"Your moves are already pretty good, and you just need to practice your singing." Orochimaru said.

His female companion only nodded. Rinka bowed as a sign of thanks and got herself a towel and a drink.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"What kind of dance are you performing just then?" he said in a teasing tone.

Her face reddened in anger and POP, a vein popped on her forehead.

"Well, sorry if I cannot entertain you _Master_, this is a serious thing!" Sakura said angrily.

"You're so easy to taunt." He said.

POP

'_So he's just taunting me? How dare he—'_ Sakura thought as her head let out smoke of anger.

'**KYAAA!! HIS SMIRK! HIS SMIRK! OH GOSH! AIN'T HE HANDSOME!' Inner Sakura** squealed.

She didn't say anything and got back to her seat to watch the next dancer. Rinka who saw that, the one who initiated the conversation was the man, not the girl. This bore more jealousy inside her heart.

She decided that she would ask Sakiko about the story she eavesdropped the other day.

Next is Rika's turn.

_It's not her fault that she's so irresistible…_

She tango danced very perfectly, but she's not really good at memorizing lyrics because she never really sings while dancing. Because of that, the judges said she should try her best to memorize the lyrics.

And after Rika is Mitsuru.

_Je suis desolee_

_Lo siento_

_Ik ben droevig_

_Sono spiacente_

_Perdoname_

_I've heard it all before_

_I've heard it all before_

_I've heard it all before_

_I've heard it all before_

_Repeat_

_I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know…_

She also danced perfectly. Memorized the lyrics and had a matching choreograph. She's lucky to have a friend that's very good at this so that she can correct mistakes when she had something in the choreograph unmatched with the music.

The judges told her that she did very perfectly. She was really proud of her friend, thanks to her help she was praised very highly by the judges. Now it's Sakiko's turn.

_Ah, dirrty (dirrty)_

_Filthy (filthy)_

_Nasty (Christina), you nasty (yeah)_

_Too dirrty to clean my act up_

_If you ain't dirrty_

_You ain't here to party (woo!)_

_Ladies (move)_

_Gentlemen (move)_

_Somebody ring the alarm_

_A fire on the roof_

_Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) 7x_

_Oh, I'm overdue…_

She is very talented in dancing since the elementary grade, and she improved her talent very diligently until she won a national contest first place. This test is definitely for her. After her performance ended, the judges also told the same thing.

"Okay, now that it's finished, all of you are dismissed. You may use the remaining free hours to do anything you want except sneaking out."

The girls nodded and started exiting the room to take a warm shower.

---

As a routine, she had to bathe her master.

"Don't you have any energy?"

"No complaints again! I'm doing my best okay!"

"Is this your best? Or would you like me to show you what I mean best?"

"No need to! I can do it myself!"

"Fine, just don't rub me like you rub a pillow."

"I hate you!" she whined.

"Hn."

And today's routine went on with an argument. Usual thing.

Meanwhile, Sakiko opened her laptop to see how her taper's doing. When she saw her tapers' view, she saw them in the bathroom. Her eyes widened thrice its original size.

'_W-WHAT ARE THEY DOING? TOGETHER, AND WORSE, BOTH ARE ONLY CLAD IN TOWEL!!! HOW DARE SHE!' _Sakiko mentally screamed out loud.

"She's cheating! How can she do that! It is totally forbidden to do that with him, that slut!" Sakiko cursed.

"Wait, maybe reporting this would be a good idea to banish her from this place. She always gets in my way, even after she lost her memory!" She said, and then smirked in triumph.

'_This time, I'm going to banish you again, just like when we were together in the ballet club… Let's see what will happen to you, you disgusting slut!'_ she thought.

She went to find the female host and report. When she finally found her, she asked her if she could take some of her time to talk. Of course the female host said yes.

"It's just that, I noticed that Sakura is not going to her original room, but instead she went to Itachi-san's. Isn't it forbidden to do such thing? Besides, this is still the selection." She acted like she's worried that if the rule is broken she will be banished and blah.

"What? She did that? Well, I will confront Itachi about this, and also Sakura. How did you see her not going to her original room? Your room is on the opposite side."

"I was thinking if I could talk with Itachi-san but I saw her on the process. I hid to see what happens next, but she really did come inside. Because she was there, I thought it would be better if I look for another chance to talk with him."

Boy, her acting had really deceived Tsunade. She acted so perfectly and Tsunade got angry with this. Without being told it's already obvious if sleeping together with the Prince is forbidden.

Tsunade refrained herself from screaming, and thanked Sakiko for the information. Sakiko grinned evilly as she watched Tsunade's fading figure, heading towards Itachi's room.

Unluckily, when Tsunade got in, Sakura just got out from the bathroom and still clad only in her towel. Itachi is still inside the bathroom.

"Ah, Tsunade-san!" Sakura said, shocked.

"What are you doing here, Sakura! You know it that it is cheating to be with the Prince before the selection decides!" She exclaimed in anger.

"I-Its…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I made three antagonistic girls now, now that I've changed the plot… This chapter is rewritten again --"

Well anyways, please read and review!


	6. Fear Nearly Unraveled

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_'Outer Sakura'_

_ Emphasized word_

**'Inner Sakura'**

Big thanks to anonymous reviewers samireh, demon-ice-mirror and sweetangel823 for reviewing!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five**

"A-Ano… It's… I'm here because Itachi made me his slave for a week…" She stuttered

"That can't be true! Itachi would never bother to make you his slave, he'd rather torture you!" Tsunade said, totally not believing what Sakura said.

"But it's true! And it's not my wish to be his slave!"

"Oh really? Then why are you only wearing a towel now? Explain it."

"Well—" Sakura said explaining, but stopped with a thought. Hope that her enslaver would come out and explain everything, but… ten seconds passed and no signs of opening door.

'_Damn, she wouldn't believe me, and now he's bathing because he said I can't bathe him properly today… damn him for making me do such routine…' _Sakura frowned as she thought of the man that enslaved her.

"Well what?" Tsunade asked, hands on her hips.

"Ahem, first… I would like to tell you that I made a female doll of Itachi, and—" she was cut by sighing Tsunade.

"Will you please make it short? You know I don't have time for useless babbles."

POP

'_Fine! I'll make it super short!'_ Sakura thought grimly.

**'SHANNARO!' Inner Sakura** yelled, joining Sakura's sentence.

"Okay then, please forgive me for the inconvenience. The thing is, ImadeafemaledollofItachiandhegotmadandenslavedme." She said in rapper's tempo, feeling annoyed.

"Pardon me?" Tsunade asked, narrowing her left eye.

Sakura sighed and spoke in a grandma's tempo. "I made a female doll of Itachi and he got mad and enslaved me. Satisfied?"

Seeing the bored and angry look on Sakura's eyes, although not directed to her, she just said yes to avoid further arguments. "Alright then. Thank you for the information."

Sakura nodded and as the door closed, she sighed and got dressed. She is just totally bored. She doesn't want to train and now she doesn't care whether she'll pass or fail. Consequences of making fun of this selection really are big to her. First, being enslaved. Second, although unknowingly, she has to dance.

"Did something happen?" Itachi asked, coming out from the door fully clothed. Sakura nodded and explained what happened here while he was inside the bathroom. "I see." Itachi answered, smirking.

"What's that smirk supposed to mean?" Sakura whined.

"Nothing. Anyways, you don't want to train?" he asked, with a little or tiny teasing tone in his voice.

"You're saying that to have a peaceful time reading right?" she glared.

"You can read my mind."

She glared at the man, who just smirked and read his book. "Well, bad luck for you, cause I'm not going to train." She answered kind of maliciously. When she heard no responses from the Uchiha, veins are popping.

"WELL, since today's weather is very nice, why don't you go out for a stroll and socialize with the other girls?"

"Not interested."

"But why do you bother to take me as a slave if you find that the contestants are boring?"

"Ah yes, I haven't told you yet."

"Have I asked you?"

"During one of the bathroom routine."

"I see. So what is it?"

RIIIINGG

Lunch bell rang. "I think I'll tell you this later." He said as he walked towards the door.

"Hey! You can tell me while on the way there! I'm curious!"

"Only if you do something."

"What is it?"

---

"Ne, Rinka-san, you're not waiting for Sakura-san?"

"I have something I want to talk about with Sakiko-san."

"I see. See you later then." She smiled and waited for Sakura near a pillar at the fork that separated the six rooms occupied by the contestants plus the prince.

A few minutes later, voices of whining were heard.

"And why the hell I should do that to get such simple information?"

"Just for fun."

"Your reason is so unreasonable! Isn't there any other option? That one's something I won't do in a zillion years!"

"Oh? You want another option? Let's talk about this later." He said and then sped up towards the dining room.

"Eh— wait!"

"Ah, Sakura-san. Let's go to the dining room together!"

"Oh, ah- sure!"

'_I'll get you for sure! You're just next to me anyways!'_ Sakura thought evilly.

'**Why don't you just do that? That is totally fun!' Inner Sakura **protested.

'_Do you exactly think that I'd do that kind of thing? In your dreams.'_ Outer Sakura said to her inner self rather bluntly.

After arriving, she instantly glanced at her master and grabbed his shirt and convinced him with shaking his body and whines. He kept quiet though, not even complaining one bit. When she finally stopped, he opened his mouth.

"Since when did I give you the permission to do something like that to me? Do it again and next you'll be licking my foot."

"…!" Sakura backed away, and let go of her grip.

"Are you really a woman? You nearly choked me with that humongous strength of yours." He said while tidying up his shirt.

"YOU—"

"Here's your lunch, Itachi-sama." The maid said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Thank you." He ignored the sweet voice and ate quietly.

"Here's your lunch, Sakura-sama."

"Thank you." She answered with a smile.

Before eating her first bite, she death glared at him and then ate her lunch. Itachi knew it but pretended as if he doesn't see. Today's lunch was going on normally and no girls were rehearsing. Even Sakura doesn't. She doesn't care about how bad the results she'll get.

Nothing to do other than rehearsing, go to the library and rest under the banyan tree.

"I'll just go to the library."

Sakiko heard this and pretended as if she wanted to go to the library too.

---

**Library**

"Hmm… botany, botany… Ah! Here it is!" Sakura said, taking two botanical planting books with her.

"Ah, what a coincidence, Sakura-san. May I sit here?" Sakiko asked with a fake smile.

"Sure," she smiled.

"You know, we were once in the same school during elementary days, even in the same club."

"Really? But I don't remember you at all."

"Oh, that's because of a certain incident back then. Let me tell you all."

"Sure." She has a bad feeling about this, but listened carefully.

"During our elementary days, at grade five, you were the most talented and the most known person in our grade. You were unbelievably smart, and you were talented in ballet, although not good in physical education."

"One day, during a contest, which was your debut, and mine too, you had a terrible accident and got laughed by the audience."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock as her mind transfers back to her past, reminding what she doesn't want to remember.

"And I'll just tell you the truth, because I never had the intention of being friendly to you and all. I am the cause of your accident on the stage. I put honed needles inside your shoes. Well, not only your shoes though. Also in your costume."

"!"

"Because of that, the curtains are closed and you rushed outside. Just a little later after you've gone outside, your male friend came. But right after he arrived in the back stage, we heard the sound of a car crash."

Sakura's mind began to flow those forgotten memories back to its original home, but only what Sakiko had told her because it is what you can say, influential.

"Our ballet instructor, Kana-san ran outside to see what's happened because you just ran outside. And she was correct, she found you in a pool of blood. You collided with a car, which was driven by a drunken driver. The driver was put in jail, but you stayed in a comatose state for almost a week. It resulted in your loss of memories. You just remember about the incident on the stage, not even your family."

Somehow, her mind told her that it is correct. Some of the lost memories hidden inside her came back to its home. Even seeing her friends and family did not recover her.

Witnessing memorable items and resembling experiences only resulted in headaches. Because of that, her parents acted as adoptive parents because she doesn't remember them.

"Why did you… do that to me?" Sakura asked questioningly, with a tone saying _you're unbelievable!_

"Because I don't like losing. You were always the best in everything, and I can only win against you in P.E. Even in my majoring subjects, you still defeated me. What I mean subjects are not only school subjects, but also extracurricular ones."

"Ballet?"

"Correct."

Sakiko smirked. "Well, I don't care even if you hate me though. Just hate me. Besides, we're competing now."

Sakura's eyes narrowed and stared at her. "So this is the cause I am afraid of dancing?"

"Correct. You won't win against me in this try because you can't do it! Hahahaha!" she laughed evilly and left the lonely library.

POP

'_She thinks she can win against me? Fine, I'll do my best fighting my phobia!'_ Sakura thought, picking her books and put it back on the shelves.

'**OKAY! If she thinks she can take Itachi-sama away, she's completely wrong! SHANNARO!' Inner Sakura** said.

Sweat drop.

---

Sakura walked to her practice room and trained. Because she fell immediately after her first move, she was reminded of those taunting words Sakiko said.

Sakura's mind:

'You think you can defeat me? You're completely wrong!' 

'_Besides, what can a dance phobic girl like you do? Nothing!'_

'Of course, Itachi-san is mine cause she won't be yours! AHAHAHAHAHA!' 

POP

"If she wants to take Itachi away then I won't protest a single bit, but I don't like losing in this because of that incident she caused."

'**AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY NOT CARING IF ITACHI IS TAKEN BY THAT BITCH? HOW COULD YOU!' Inner Sakura** bombed.

Sakura ignored **Inner Sakura** and trained.

'**HEYYY! Listen to MEEEEE!!!' Inner Sakura** shouted.

---

**Tomorrow, 5 AM**

Extra training is surely exhausting. She fell asleep in the practice room and once realizing it's dawn, she hurried back to Itachi's room and took a shower. Itachi was awake at the moment she entered.

"Who's there?"

"Sorry, it's me."

"You missed your afternoon routine."

"Oh cut the crap out! I'm training you know!"

"Even after dinner?"

"Yeah."

"What a diligent girl."

"Say what you want." She sighed as she headed towards the bathroom.

"Morning routine." Itachi said with lazy eyes, entering the bathroom only in his boxers, his nightwear. He truly doesn't care what he wears because he doesn't care even Sakura's a woman, and plus he never intended to lose this old habit of his.

Sakura was in the middle of undressing herself, and right after she removed her bra and in a zap she hid behind a wardrobe.

"AT LEAST KNOCK FIRST!"

"Do I have to do any obligations I don't care or want towards my slave, little girl?"

Her mouth was shut, cause he's the dominant one. He's her master now after all.

Her face turned into a scowl and put a towel on her very quickly. Not wanting to see unwanted sights, she asked him, "Are you finished?" before moving from her hiding spot.

Yeah was his answer and he sat on a small chair so she can start bathing him.

"You're such a baby." She said while rubbing soap on his back.

"I should use something before it's expired right?"

"Heh… at least it doesn't have to be perverted like this." She sighed.

"At least I don't let lower private part be exposed to you."

"You sure defend yourself."

"I'm only saying what's true. I am not asking you to be my sex slave after all."

Sakura did not open her mouth and kept brushing his back with soaps. One thing she doesn't like is when she has to wash his abdomen part. Blush just keeps on creeping to her cheeks but luckily he's closing his eyes so he doesn't see it. Do we sense denial here?

Time for abdomen washing and time to blush.

She hurriedly washed his abdomen and ran to the non-invisible shower to take a bath. The shower in his bathroom is really perfect to separate her from him.

Itachi dried himself and went to the room to change.

---

Breakfast came, and at ten o' clock the try will take place in the ballroom. Sakiko couldn't wait until the performance time; she really wanted to see that humiliated face of the person she had humiliated once in the past.

During the free time between after breakfast and 10 AM the girls were doing their last rehearsal before their performance. What about Itachi? His butler Kakashi delivered something to his master so that he won't get bored.

What is inside the pack? You know that. An orange perverted book.

---

**10 AM**

The girls are sitting while waiting for Tsunade to announce their names. Itachi hasn't come yet and Tsunade went to look for him. He is in his room reading an orange book sweating heavily even though the room is very cold with air conditioner's full fan speed and 16-Celsius degree temperature.

Tsunade looked confused at Itachi. His eyes showed some shocked expression and eagerness?

"ITACHI-SAN!" Tsunade shouted loud enough to snap him from his world.

His expression turned blank again, and asked, "What?"

"It's ten AM already."

"Oh."

He pocketed his orange book and went to the ballroom with Tsunade after that. Arriving there, noises from the girls' chitchat were heard and Jiraiya welcomed Tsunade.

"What were you doing that you didn't realize time is flying?" Jiraiya asked.

"My butler sent me this." He said, showing the orange book from his pocket.

Jiraiya's eyes become shiny.

Orochimaru's face turned into a disgusted scowl.

Tsunade's eyes widened.

"T-T-That is…" Orochimaru and Tsunade stuttered.

"Itachi-san! I didn't know you were my fan!" Jiraiya said crying tears of joy.

"You were the author?"

"YES! Want an autograph?"

"No thanks. I just wondered where did you get those ideas."

"Oh, I get it by peeping Tsu-AGH!" Jiraiya got punched by Tsunade and hit the wall. Luckily she wasn't using her full strength or the walls would break, or maybe make a hole.

"Still can't get over that habit eh, Jiraiya?" Orochimaru asked.

"Hi-eh-es…" (Yes) Jiraiya said, having trouble speaking for his face is swollen from Tsunade's punch.

"You should be more careful next time, Tsunade. You nearly hit the boom box with Jiraiya." Orochimaru said preparing the sounds from the boom box, like basses or things like that.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry."

"Okay, first girl to perform is, Hatsune Sakiko!"

Claps were heard from the other three girls. (Sakura didn't clap)

Orochimaru inserted the cassette and started the music.

_Ah, dirrty (dirrty)_

_Filthy (filthy)_

_Nasty (Christina), you nasty (yeah)_

_Too dirrty to clean my act up_

_If you ain't dirrty_

_You ain't here to party (woo!)_

_Ladies (move)_

_Gentlemen (move)_

_Somebody ring the alarm_

_A fire on the roof_

_Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) 7x_

_Oh, I'm overdue…_

"Perfect as usual. Don't you think so, Itachi-san?" Tsunade asked Itachi who was sitting next to her.

"…" No reply.

Tsunade turned to see what's Itachi doing. He's reading the perverted book. He's supposed to be the judge too!

BAM

"Ouch! What was that for?" Itachi asked rubbing his sore head.

"Pay attention!"

"Fine, fine…" He said, marking the last page he read before closing the book.

He rested his hand on his cheek, bored. _'What's the point of these hosts making these kinds of tries? It's just plain boring.'_

Finished, Sakiko bowed and went back to her seat. Rinka, Rika, Mitsuru, and Sakura congratulated her for the great performance. Sakura was reluctant at giving her congrats though. She was rewarded with an evil smirk.

"Shirou Mitsuru!"

"Hai."

Mitsuru stood up and walked to the dance floor. Orochimaru inserted her cassette and pressed the 'Play' button.

_Je suis desolee_

_Lo siento_

_Ik ben droevig_

_Sono spiacente_

_Perdoname_

_I've heard it all before_

_I've heard it all before_

_I've heard it all before_

_I've heard it all before_

_Repeat_

I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know… 

'_Must be as boring as the one before her… why do I have to be the judge here? It's better reading my orange book.'_ Itachi thought with a scowl on his face.

Tsunade smiled for the great performance Mitsuru did. Jiraiya is still leaning to the wall, his face muscles numb after being punched. He should visit a doctor later to check if there are any broken bones.

After finishing, Tsunade announced the next performer. "Hanagata Rika!"

Rika nodded politely and walked into the dance floor. Orochimaru changed the cassettes and inserted the Shakira cassette before he pressed the 'Play' button.

It's not her fault that she's so irresistible… 

Tango dancing has always been her specialty and she did very well in her performance. She was a tango dancer contest winner last year so she didn't doubt her capabilities in this.

'_Even more boring… Can't they do something different?'_

"Next, Satsuma Rinka!"

_Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch_

_(This is a Shark Tale exclusive)_

_Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch_

_(Here we go again)_

_Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch_

_(Say what, say what, yeah)_

_Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch_

_Ooh, do do do do do do do_

_Car wash, car wash_

_Ooh, do do do do do do do_

_Car wash, car wash_

_(Yeah, let's drop it on 'em like this)_

_Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh_

_Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh_

You might not ever get rich, ha… 

'_My boredom bugs me, really. If I can, I'd exit this room immediately, but I don't want my face…'_ he thought as he turned to Jiraiya.

'_To be broken until like that.'_ Itachi sighed.

"Aren't they wonderful, ne Itachi-san?" Tsunade asked.

"Not really. I'm totally bored."

"Really? You're still the same, huh?"

"What?"

"You're never really into girls. But you treat Sakura-san differently. Is there any reason behind that?"

"Yes, there is."

"Care to tell me?"

"Hmm… unfortunately not."

"Secretive as always, huh Prince Uchiha Itachi." Tsunade said sarcastically.

"Hn."

Rinka finished and went to her seat. Sakura's eyes did not show any hesitation and this confused her enemy, Sakiko. Well, actually she was totally nervous.

'_What's going on with her? This is the audience and she doesn't even feel nervous? That is strange. I thought she could humiliate herself in front of Itachi-san.'_ Sakiko thought, biting her lip in anger and dissatisfaction.

"Next, Haruno Sakura!"

'_Alright, it's time to show the results of my extra practice!'_ Sakura thought.

'**SHANNARO! AAAAH! Itachi is here! Don't humiliate yourself or I'll terrorize you!' Inner Sakura** squealed and then threatened her outer self.

'Yeah, yeah…' 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

But now I'm getting the mood to write, even new stories. But I thought I should finish this first, because I might concentrate in that and forget about this. But one shots are probable they don't need further thinking except if the author has a plan for the story's sequel.

Anyways, please read and review!


	7. Manly Urges?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_'Thoughts'_

_Emphasized words_

**'Inner Sakura'**

"Talking

Thanks to anonymous reviewer dark-metal-inu-girl, lizzy, sakura90873, sandrah, Akiko no Hikari and .(full stop punctuation) for reviewing!

--

**Chapter Six**

'_Okay Sakura, calm yourself down. From that extra training you should be ready…' _Sakura said to herself.

Her heart was beating uncontrollably fast. What if someone laughed at her like her traumatic experience she had those years ago? _'No, be optimistic… optimistic…'_ she reminded herself despite her fear.

She readied herself and walked to the dance floor. Orochimaru played the cassette and the music starts.

Estuans interius, ira vehementi…

Oh no, it seems that extra training didn't really help.

She fell right after the first sentence, but she used it as a part of the dancing, to not humiliate herself again. After that, she stood up and began moving with the rhythm. Inside she was really nervous and afraid. Just moving one hand for the dance irked her so much.

Her nervous face is shown but her voice doesn't show any, fortunately. And again, in the part of veni, veni, venias she fell. This one cannot be replaced with an act so Tsunade gestured her friend to stop the cassette.

Sakura looked shocked with the sudden stop, but stood up right away. Nervousness is eating her…

"It's okay Sakura. Now please go back to your seat."

After taking her seat she heard a giggle. Obvious enough, it's from Sakiko. She was happy that she failed in the middle.

"Okay then Prince, please give your opinion about their dances."

Itachi stood up lazily and began to speak.

"First of all, I would like to thank you for your hard work in trying to impress me, but unfortunately no one earned the first place to me. All of your dances are all the same to me." He said and then sat down again.

"Ahem… okay, now, oh yes!" Tsunade said, suddenly she remembered something important.

"My, stupid me I didn't tell this at the beginning…" Tsunade mumbled to herself.

"Alright girls, I forgot to announce, that this selection is using the elimination system."

WHAAT and WHYY were heard.

"You see, it would be hard to choose if all five stay here, so Itachi-san will eliminate one of you after each test. The total tests here are four."

The girls mumbled either 'Oh no…' or chit chatting of what they should do not to make themselves be eliminated.

"After the first test, Itachi-san will eliminate one of you and the eliminated one must go home immediately. Oh, and after lunch later, please go to the auditorium for the third try's explanation."

The girls nodded and Tsunade dismissed them.

"Since when did you make that rule?" Itachi asked Tsunade.

"Well, last night I talked about it with Jiraiya and Orochimaru and they agreed. Besides, it's better for you, in my opinion, hehehe…" Tsunade said with a sheepish grin.

"It's alright. Perhaps you are right." Itachi said and left the room.

Orochimaru, who's finished with the boom box, started pulling fainted Jiraiya and walked out with Tsunade.

--

"You know, perhaps we should play rivaling now, Mitsuru." Sakiko said.

"Guess you're right. In here there is only win or lose."

"Well even if one of us did win, we'd stay friends anyways, hahaha!" Sakiko said.

"You're right." Mitsuru smiled. She always liked being with her, she was always loyal to her friends.

"Hey, Rika-chan, can I go over to your room? I'm bored."

"Sure thing."

"What about you, Rinka-chan? Want to join?"

"Uh… I guess not. Sorry."

"That's okay!"

Sakura then followed Rika. Waiting for them to disappear from the sight, Rinka suddenly asked Mitsuru and Sakiko.

"Erm… Hatsune-san and Shirou-san, could you tell me the details of what I… sorry, eavesdropped the other day?"

"That's okay, Satsuma-san. Well, it's all true, considering from how she did in the ballroom earlier, right?"

Rinka nodded. "Well then, may I ask you something?"

"Y-Yes?"

"I see that now you seldom talk to Sakura-san, and a jealous expression is plastered in your face, why is that?"

Rinka twitched, and nodded. "Umm… I saw her with Itachi-san, and they looked like close friends. I'm just… jealous. I never had the courage to even look at him. I just… don't want her to be close to him!"

"Well, I feel the same as you do. I feel jealous too, especially when she tries to flirt. She's a whore." She said with a disdainful face.

"I guess you're right, but with this… I just can't stay friends with her. But I don't know what to say, so I kept quiet and well… acted."

"Why don't you be with us?" Mitsuru offered.

"W-What?"

"Besides, you wouldn't have to feel those pressures that are burdening you any more. And we all hate her for being a bitch."

"I guess you're right. Alright then."

Mitsuru and Sakiko welcomed their new company and asked if Rinka wanted to join them exploring the gardens.

"Um, no thanks. I'll just head back to my room." Rinka replied.

"Alright then, see you later!" Sakiko said waving goodbye, which Rinka replied with a goodbye wave too.

--

Inside Rika's room, Sakura was happily looking at the magazines Rika brought from her house while Rika was watering her pot plant. They had showered after the dance because today's weather is quite hot.

"Ne, Rika-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you bother bringing a pot plant to a selection?"

"It's from my late mother."

"S-sorry if I reminded you—"

"It's okay, Sakura." Rika said with a sincere smile on her face.

"If you say so… okay then… so, you bring it every time you go outside town?"

"Yes. I just don't trust other people to take care of it because it's the last present I got from my mother."

Sakura mouthed an 'o'. She had never had a very precious someone to her since she never went to a public school or a private one, but she home schooled. Her parents often go abroad for work, so she is not especially close with anyone.

"You don't have any precious someone?" Rika asked politely.

"Erm… no… I always have school at home, so I don't have any."

"I know you'll find him or her someday. Everybody will." Rika smiled.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled back at her.

--

Lunch went on as usual, and afterwards they all went to the auditorium for the third try's explanation. Itachi refused to come there because he wanted to read his perverted book.

"Okay girls, time for explanation!" Tsunade said happily.

"The third try of impressing our Prince here, is doing anything you want except what you have done for the first and second tries. He will be spending time with you all according to the schedule we had planned. After that, the first elimination will begin."

"Any questions?"

The girls shook their heads in response.

"The activities will begin tomorrow, and also, be sure to put your alarm at five thirty and come to the garden after you've finished taking a bath!"

The girls nodded and Tsunade dismissed them. Meanwhile, Itachi is…

"Hmm… this book is absolutely awesome. I should ask Kakashi to send me more." Itachi said rubbing his slightly hardened member, result of reading the perverted book.

Just as he finished reading his temporary roommate came in.

'_She came just at the right time.'_ Itachi thought and looked at her.

Sakura noticed this but ignored. Soon after the look on his eyes was filled with lust, so she burst out angrily.

"Stop staring at me!"

"Why?"

"Don't you know it makes me uneasy?"

"You look _unusually_ sexy today, my slave." He said in a sarcastic voice.

POP and sweat drop. _'Something smells fishy. Since when he was the flirtatious type?'_ Sakura thought.

'**KYAAAA! ITACHI-SAMA!!' Inner Sakura** squealed hearing the praise coming out from Itachi's mouth.

"What the hell's gotten into you?" Sakura asked with one raised brow.

Itachi stood up from the bed and approached Sakura. "Nothing's gotten into me." He said cupping her cheeks. She blushed and slapped his hands instantly.

"What the hell? Are you an impostor of Itachi? Go away!"

"I'm real, Sakura. I'm not sick or whatever. Perhaps it should be me who's asking what's gotten into you."

"You never flirt!" Sakura shouted.

"Oh, I just need a 'release' after reading. I want you to satisfy me."

'_WHAT DID HE SAY?'_ Sakura's head boomed.

Sakura began imagining things…

'KYAA! What are you going to do, you pervert!'

'_Don't worry, it's not going to hurt.'_

'_Not going to hurt my ASS! I won't ever do that!'_

'_Oh, but you have to.'_

'_KYAAA! Lemme go! Lemme go you perverted ass-bastard!'_

Okay, the end of Sakura's imagination. _'No, he's not going to! I'm not going to lose my virginity at this young age!'_ Sakura mentally screamed to herself while shaking her head like a crazy girl.

As if he's reading her mind, he said with a smirk, "Don't worry, my slave. I won't go so far until that stage."

"Are you a psychic?" Sakura asked.

"No."

Silence…

Moments later…

Sakura is struggling very hard to let go of herself from Itachi.

"I SAID NO! THAT'S SEXUAL HARASSMENT TOO YOU KNO—" Itachi shut her mouth with a gentle kiss to prevent misunderstandings caused by a loud scream.

"Don't shout too loud, slave."

Sakura's face became red, and then puffed and then blew smoke like a train's chimney.

"I just asked you to undress your upper cloth. That is better, cause I won't rape you."

"SAME THING! You're invading my body privacy!" Sakura said, closing her nearly open upper body part with her unbuttoned clothes.

"You're such a hard rock to crack, okay then, what about a deal?"

"What deal?"

"If you let me see your upper body, I'll reduce the number of activities you are obliged to do everyday."

"WHAT!"

"Think about it."

'_No… if I let him see, it would seem like I'm selling my body to him… NO! Even though the prize is quite appealing, decreased number of obligations I have to do everyday…'_ Sakura thought, without realizing Itachi stole a chance of hugging her from behind.

"So, what do you want?" Itachi said nuzzling her neck with butterfly kisses.

"If I agree, what activity that you will reduce?"

"Massaging my back."

Sakura felt quite disappointed, why didn't he choose the bathroom thing activity? Massaging is better than washing his body! (For Sakura)

Finally, she gave up before he gives her even worse options. He's kind enough just to ask for the upper side. If he was evil, he would _tell_ her to strip not _ask_ her to strip.

"On one condition, you cannot see but you can touch me, but don't wander off to the lower part."

"Fine by me." He said and closed his eyes.

'_He is so troublesome.'_ Sakura thought.

'**HEY! No one insults Itachi-sama!' Inner Sakura** said angrily.

'_Yeah, yeah…'_ Sakura said to her inner self.

Sakura unbuttoned her top shyly, since she has no experience in showing her body to an opposite gender. Sakura then leaned onto him and was caught in his embrace.

Itachi began to plant kisses on her neck again, but this time there's a little touching on certain areas, but no lower parts as she had said.

"Enough?" Sakura asked in a whisper.

"I guess that should be enough." Itachi said and opened his eyes.

"KYAAA! Don't look yet you pervert!" Sakura said, slapping Itachi's face.

"Ouch, that hurt."

"Hmph!" Sakura said, looking away with a blush of embarrass. _'Seems like I hit too hard… hopefully he won't get angry…'_ She thought.

"Oh yeah, what caused you to be like this?" Sakura asked.

"You know we're at about the same age. You know what young men usually have from a sexual point of view. Like manly urges, hormones, wet dreams and whatever. And it's normal for me to be perverted, right?"

Sakura just glared at her master. "Even so, before today, you don't have that kind of manly urges."

"Oh, probably because my butler gave me a perversion virus from this." Itachi said, showing a tiny orange book titled 'ICHA ICHA PARADISE'.

"What is that?"

"You might as well read it, I'm finished already."

Sakura took the book and her face puffed in an instant. Immediately she threw the book but was caught by Itachi.

"Great, so I'm being a place for the release of YOUR manly urges, why not call a whore? They're better for that."

"I just like to play with my slave. That's all." Itachi said, smirking.

POP

"Oh, I see. _Thank you for the praise_!" Sakura said sarcastically with more veins popping on her forehead.

She then sat on the couch to avoid the bed until nighttime.

--

The others?

Sakiko was observing the whole situation with pure jealousy reflected in her hazel orbs.

Mitsuru is reading a fashion book.

Rinka is writing a letter to her parents.

Rika is reading a celebrity gossip magazine.

Sakiko almost destroyed her pencil with a smack on the table because of anger plus jealousy.

"I won't let that bitch win from me again!" Sakiko muttered.

Inside Itachi's room, Sakura is doing her daily service to Itachi in the bathroom with an annoyed expression. After she finished doing that, she immediately took a bath to 'clean' herself.

After she had finished bathing, she went outside and brought a pencil, eraser and a sketchbook to kill time while resting under the banyan tree.

"Ahh… this tree always had a calming power…" Sakura said as she leant to the tree and started drawing.

"Lucky this tree doesn't make me hard on drawing because of lack of light, this tree is really the best!" she mumbled to herself in a singsong voice.

--

Dinnertime came and it went on as usual too. The hosts have nothing to say because the try doesn't need any preparations or further explanations. The day went smoothly after that to Sakura, since Itachi wasn't bothering her again.

**Tomorrow (Day 6, Saturday)**

(A/N: I seldom mentioned the day, so I think I'd better tell it since it might be rather confusing for me or the readers… Also, for the rewritten chapters, I might forget to write it… sorry if I forgot. I'm a lazy bum, and tomorrow I have two exams.)

Even without an alarm, Sakura can wake up early.

"Hoaaahm… It's morning already… I wonder why Tsunade-san told us to wake up at five thirty? Oh well, I should change now." She said as she stood up from the bed to open the curtains before going to the bathroom.

She looked back and saw Itachi's sleeping form. His breathing was steady and his long hair is untied. She blushed a little and then walked to the bathroom to take a bath.

--

Itachi woke up shortly after his roommate woke so he has to wait. However, he does not like waiting at all.

"Hey slave! Can't you be faster in taking a bath?"

"Oh shut up! Women take longer time in the bathroom than men, it's a usual thing!"

"What kind of excuse is that? Well, it doesn't matter. Just get the hell out the bathroom this instant! I do not like waiting at all."

"Man, how selfish can my damned master get? Whatever, just at the right time I'm finished." She said and opened the door.

He just walked through the door without saying anything, not even a tease.

POP

"He's so rude, oh damn it… I want this to be over… as soon as possible!" She muttered in a whisper.

--

Of course she didn't wait for her roommate and went towards the garden after she went out of the bathroom. When she got there, only Sakiko and Mitsuru are already there, so she just sat without saying anything.

Sakiko whispered to Mitsuru all about the scene she saw yesterday.

"You know Mitsuru, I watched her yesterday, she is such a whore! She is like selling her body to Itachi-san! I just don't understand why Itachi-san wants her disgustingly ugly body. It's so eww!" Sakiko whispered to her friend.

"What did you say? Is that true?"

"Why would I lie? She's moaning while Itachi-san nuzzled her neck and caressing her body. I thought at that moment I saw that I needed a sanitary bag instantly."

"Gross!"

"See what I mean? She's just a whore!"

"You're right."

Just as they ended their conversation, the other girls and Itachi came and the hosts showed up.

"OKAY GIRLS! Let's do a morning exercise!"

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8, 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8, 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8…

They exercised for about five minutes. Because of the cold air, sweat isn't even going to come out even they exercised.

"AAALLRIGHTT! Now it's my turn!" Jiraiya said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Let's play a game, called…"

All the presence there put their ears on wanting to know what is he going to say.

"_WHO KNOWS ITACHI THE BEST_ game!"

Itachi's eyes widened. Tsunade and Orochimaru just grinned, since they planned this.

"WHAT THE?" Sakura said confused, and then turned to Itachi. She saw he was wide-eyed and his eyes are directed towards the white-haired old man.

--

This chapter is rewritten a little bit. Later chapters need fewer rewritings

Please read and review!


	8. Crazy Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Emphasized/stressed words_

**'Inner Sakura'**

Thanks to anonymous reviewers Akiko no Hikari, kawaii deidei chan, Videle, and pickle for reviewing!

Some Orochimaru x Tsunade down there later, but it's not a pairing I'll put permanently. Probably I've mentioned them being old before (I forgot and I can't check because the virus hides my documents in the hard disk drive I'd saved my previous chapters), I want them to be young like in the flashback when Nawaki died. (Manga volume eighteen)

-This chapter is rewritten-

-----

**Chapter Seven**

**Still day 6**

"AAALLRIGHTT! Now it's my turn!" Jiraiya said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Let's play a game, called…"

All the presence there put their ears on wanting to know what is he going to say.

"_WHO KNOWS ITACHI THE BEST_ game!"

Itachi's eyes widened. Tsunade and Orochimaru just grinned, since they planned this.

"WHAT THE?" Sakura said confused, and then turned to Itachi. She saw he was wide-eyed and his eyes are directed towards the white-haired old man.

His widened eyes soon turned into a death glare.

"Now girls, listen! We will begin our explanation about the game!"

'_Wait, how did they know the answers without even me telling them? Whatever, I'll ask them later.'_ Itachi thought curiously and stared at the hosts.

"We will use the multiple choices system because our Prince is not very open to you all. Each girl only answers one choice, and after the correct one is chosen by a participant, the game continues to the next question! Each time you answer correctly, you get one point, and the one who gets five points the fastest is the winner! Okay, end of explanation. Any questions?"

"Is there any prize for winning?"

"A kiss from Itachi!" Jiraiya said suddenly, surprising the female host.

KYAAAAAAAAAA

"Seems like you've made them zealous." Orochimaru said.

"Of course, because I am a genius!" Jiraiya said, pointing at himself with thumbs up.

"You mean _pervert_-genius." Tsunade said sarcastically.

"HEY!" Jiraiya shouted only to be ignored by Tsunade.

"Okay, let's see, first question is, what is Itachi's favorite book?"

"Choice one is Lord of the Rings, choice two is Harry Potter, choice three is Icha-Icha Paradise, choice four is The Da Vinci Code, and last choice is porn magazines."

"So girls, be ready to answer! Good luck!"

---

'_Of course I know that. He showed it to me after all.'_ Sakura thought.

Sakura is the first to raise her hand. "I choose choice three."

"So, is it right, Itachi-san?" Tsunade asked.

Smirking, he answered, "Yes."

Itachi doesn't get too curious because if they really made the questions, Jiraiya would know this, but he had a bad feeling about this.

"Okay! Sakura has gained a point! Write it down, Orochimaru!"

"Yes." He said and wrote it on a whiteboard.

"Okay! Onto the next question! What is Itachi's favorite color?"

"Choice one is silver, choice two is red, choice three is white, choice four is golden, and last choice is gray."

This time it's Sakiko who raised her hand. "I choose choice two."

"So, Itachi-san?"

"Correct."

'_Man, they know MY favorite color too? Did they spy on me?'_ He thought, staring at the hosts.

"Okay, Sakiko gained a point! Now, next question! What is Itachi's perfume brand?"

"Choice one is AXE, choice two is Fa, choice three is Harley Davidson, choice four is Anaïs Anaïs, and last choice is doesn't wear any perfumes."

This time the girls had a quite hard time, even for his temporary roommate.

'I never smelled something that conspicuous from him, so I guess I'll choose the fifth choice.' Sakura thought. 

"Come on girls, this one's rather easy!" Tsunade said cheering them.

Sakiko raised her hand. "I choose choice one."

"So, Itachi-san?"

"Incorrect."

Sakiko grumbled. Not long after, Rinka raised her hand. "I choose choice three."

"Still incorrect."

"I choose choice two." Rika said.

"Incorrect."

After that, Sakura raised her hand. "I choose choice five."

"Correct." _'How observant of her.'_ Itachi thought. _'But, I'm still curious about the question-maker, how does he or she know so much about me?'_

"Okay, Sakura now has two points! Next question, what personality best describes Itachi?"

"Choice one is perverted, choice two is bookish, choice three is aloof, choice four is outgoing, and last choice is tricky."

'He can be both perverted and aloof, but I don't think the hosts would prepare a bad answer.' Sakura thought, and then said, "I choose choice three." 

"Correct."

'_This isn't really hard to figure out since I never socialize.'_ He thought.

"Okay, so far Sakura has the highest points, three! Now, the next question is, what is Itachi's favorite spot in this villa?"

"Choice one is the kitchen, choice two is his room, choice three is the multimedia room, choice four is the garden, and last choice is the music room."

'_Obvious.'_ Sakura thought. Just when she was about to raise her hand, Sakiko raised hers.

"I choose choice two!" She said zealously.

"Unfortunately, it's incorrect."

Sakiko grumbled again.

"I choose choice four." Sakura said, raising her hand after Sakiko answered her choice.

"Correct."

'_I never knew they were so observant. There's something fishy about this.'_ He thought and stared at the hosts, nearly a death glare, although unnoticed by the three hosts.

"WOOOHH! Sakura, you sure know a lot about Itachi-san! You already got four points!" Jiraiya said, taking the microphone from Tsunade's hand.

"N-No, it was just a coincidence." Sakura lied, laughing nervously.

"Now, Jiraiya, hand over the microphone, I need to announce the next question."

"Ah yeah, sorry." Jiraiya said.

"Okay, next question is, what is Itachi's blood type?"

"Choice one is O, choice two is A, choice three is B, choice four is AB, and last choice is undefined blood type."

For Itachi fans this would be an easy-peasy question. And it proved right, since Sakura did not know at all while Sakiko raised her hand.

"I choose choice four."

"Correct."

"Okay, now Sakiko has two points, second highest. Come on, Rika, Rinka and Mitsuru!" Tsunade cheered them while flipping the papers, searching for another question.

There, she saw a question saying 'What is Itachi's boxer's brand?'

She sweat dropped and thought, _'Sasuke-san really knows in-depth about his twin, and this is too well…'_

She decided to drop it, poor Itachi if she really did ask that to the girls. That's kind of privacy invasion…

"Okay, next question…" She said, pausing.

"Ano, Itachi-san, can you come here?" Tsunade asked with a nervous smile.

Itachi raised a brow of confusion and went to Tsunade.

"Can you decide what question should I ask next? I have marked the asked questions." Tsunade whispered, showing him the question papers.

Itachi's eyes widened like his eye would plop out. "_Who made this?_" Itachi whispered threateningly.

"U-Umm… its Sasuke-san." Tsunade stuttered.

'_How dare he? Make questions like, what is my boxer's brand, he must have invaded my wardrobe, then how is Itachi's position when sleeping, how many girls have their hearts broken by me, how many times had Itachi masturbated…! What! How did he?'_ Itachi thought as he looked at the papers with shocked eyes.

"Just pick this one, I'm sure this will finish it."

"Alright."

---

"Okay, sorry for the wait! The next question is, in what position does Itachi sleep?"

'That's better than any other of the questions. Darn brother, I'll make sure he'll suffer the next time I see him.' Itachi thought angrily.

"Choice one is upside down, choice two is facing left, choice three is facing right, choice four is sleep with legs wide apart, and last choice is upright."

All the girls were thinking for the most possible answer, but this is a tricky one.

'His sleeping position… hmm…' Sakura thought.

Flashback

"Itachi." Sakura said flatly.

"Hn."

"Would you please, no— pretty please, face THAT way?" Sakura asked pointing to the window.

"Why should I follow? It's my old habit to sleep facing right."

"Because I don't want any 'accidents' in the morning!"

"What kind of 'accidents'?"

"A-Any! Anything that happens unexpectedly!"

"It's like I care." He said, pulling the covers, dominating the blanket.

"HEY! I have the right to sleep with a blanket too!"

"Take the spare one in the wardrobe." He said before closing his eyes.

"GRRR!! DAMN YOU ITACHI!"

End of Flashback

'That rude bastard… guess that means choice three is the answer.' Sakura thought.

Sakiko raised her hand to prevent Sakura from winning, and answered, "Choice two!"

"Incorrect."

"Damn it!" Sakiko cursed silently. After that, Sakura's hand rose.

"I choose the third choice."

"Correct."

The other girls stared at her in shock, except for Sakiko who's looking at her with jealousy.

"Sakura, you're great!" Rika congratulated her.

"Uh… thanks." Sakura smiled.

"Okay! That means five points for Sakura! Congratulations!" Tsunade said.

"Now, Itachi-san, if I may suggest, you should do it somewhere else." Tsunade suggested.

Itachi nodded, understanding her point.

"What's the prize anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Just follow me." Itachi said, grabbing her hand and walked towards behind a tree big enough to hide the both of them.

"H-Hey! What are you going to do?"

---

"Orochimaru, ready?" Jiraiya whispered.

"Yeah." Orochimaru replied, pressing a button to start recording.

---

"Don't you remember what Tsunade-san said about the prize for the winner?"

"No, I didn't listen, ehehehe…" She said, grinning sheepishly.

"Then I will tell you." He said, positioning his arms on her waist.

"What is-mmph…" She didn't manage to finish her sentence, for Itachi silenced her with a kiss before she could finish.

His kiss was too addicting, and she couldn't resist it. She remembered when her inner self teased her about her feelings, and she (**Inner Sakura**)'s probably right, even though Sakura denied it.

"Itachi, st—" Sakura managed to talk when Itachi opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, but was cut off again by his kiss. Soon one of his arms moved to Sakura's head, pushing her face towards his, deepening the kiss even more.

After a few seconds, Itachi broke the kiss but kept his face in close proximity with the pink-haired girl. Sakura blushed after Itachi relinquished the hug and also the kiss. She was enjoying it, and she wanted him to kiss her again.

'**YAY! OMIGOSH, That's pure heaven! So, have you finally realized that you like him?' Inner Sakura** squealed happily.

No reply from Outer Sakura…

'HEY! Answer me!' 

Sakura touched her lips, reminiscing her kissing moments with him. Her blush got redder the more she thought about it.

"Want more?" Itachi smirked.

Her head shot up, staring at him with shocked eyes. "U-Um… I…"

"We can do it later if you want."

"Th-That's unneeded!" She denied.

"Oh? Well then, let's go back to where the hosts and participants were."

"Yeah." She replied.

---

"YEAH! It was so cool! Lucky we could zoom to their lips!" Jiraiya said in a barely audible voice so that Itachi or Sakura couldn't hear them.

"I agree with you." Orochimaru said, replaying the scene they had just recorded.

"Whoa… I never knew the Prince was such a good kisser, he knows the techniques in deepening a kiss, tongue playing and etc…" Jiraiya mumbled, watching the scene.

"Yeah, he sure does."

After they finished watching the replayed scene, they hid the recorder before returning to the stage.

---

"Okay! For the next session, we will go to a luxurious inn! There we will do some activities and come back tomorrow."

The girls' face brightened and they screamed in joy.

"Now, now, calm down. You just need to bring one or two of your clothes, since we only stay one night there. You should prepare now. Oh, and about the bathroom needs like shampoo, shower gels, and other things are unneeded, since they have it prepared there."

"So do we need our bags?" Rinka asked.

"Yes. For the time being you may store your other clothes that you don't bring in the wardrobe. Be sure to lock the wardrobe too."

---

The girls are packing their things happily, but one room has a little argument over a… wardrobe?

"I know I am just a slave to you, but can't I at least get a good place to store my clothes?" Sakura protested.

"Hn."

"ANSWER ME DARN IT!"

"You can put it there." Itachi said, pointing to his drawer.

"You're so stingy." She said, opening his desk's drawer.

"Hn."

POP

---

"Okay! Everyone ready?"

"YES!" The girls said in unison zealously.

"Alright then, I'll leave the villa to you, Gaara."

"Yes." He replied nonchalantly.

"Alright then, everybody, get into the limo!"

---

During the trip to the inn, Sakura took a seat beside Rika, while Itachi sat surrounded by the remaining girls, bombarded with questions and squeals.

'_Why are these girls so annoying?'_ Itachi thought, while answering the questions coming from Sakiko, Mitsuru and Rinka.

"Itachi-san, why do you never socialize with the other girls other than Sakura-san?" Sakiko asked.

"No reason."

"Oh come on, you've got to have a reason."

"Unfortunately no."

"Then why don't you start now?"

"I don't know, and I don't care."

'Man, this guy's an ice cube.' Sakiko thought.

---

**Shiratori Inn**

"Okay, we're here! Please wait at the sofas while I will check in." Tsunade ordered.

The girls nodded and took a seat. Sounds of water and bamboo moving up and down filled the silent atmosphere while Tsunade checked in.

"Okay, here are your keys!" Tsunade said, handing the keys to the girls, plus Itachi.

"Since its still day, we're going to go the karaoke room after unpacking!" Tsunade said happily.

"Whoa, I wonder what're we going to sing." The girls mumbled.

---

**Karaoke Room**

"Bring me another bottle of sake!" Tsunade said to the waitress.

"Stop it Tsunade, it's your third bottle of sake. Too much drinking might ruin your beauty." Orochimaru joked.

"I'm used to this! Look at Jiraiya, and you too are also drunk, right?" Tsunade said, pointing to a man with white hair standing on the stage.

"YOU'RE MY… LOVEEE… OOOHH…!" Jiraiya sung an unknown song, after drinking five bottles of sake.

"Yeah, but that's not good for women." Orochimaru said, placing his arm on Tsunade's waist.

"Oh come on, Orochimaru. Just cut the crap and drink too!" Tsunade said, giving him a sip of sake.

Meanwhile, while Jiraiya's singing, he has no audience while the other two hosts had six eyes on them.

The girls mumbled…

"Cool, don't they look cute together?"

"Yeah, they sure do."

"Aaawww… If only I had my handy cam now…"

"Here's your next bottle of sake, miss." The waitress said to Tsunade.

"Ah, thanks."

"Hey, Jiraiya, give the others a chance to sing too! You're domi—" She stopped talking, realizing six pair of eyes are looking at her with shiny eyeballs.

"W-What are you guys staring at?"

She noticed that those six pair of eyes is directed to an arm on her waist. She quickly moved and let go of herself from Orochimaru's hold. Drunken Tsunade wouldn't realize that he placed his arm around her waist, because Orochimaru himself is a bit drunk after drinking two bottles of sake.

"Ahem, so… Anybody want to sing?"

SILENCE…

"If no, I'll choose two people to duet! That way it's more interesting!"

SILENCE AGAIN…

"What? Youth must be spent with joy and happiness! Come on, I'll pick one girl and Itachi to sing!"

Hearing Itachi will duet with one of them, they immediately raised their hands.

"Tsunade-san! Let me sing!"

"Not you, me!"

"Oh come on, I will be the one!"

"Of course not!"

"Tsunade-san! Please, pretty please let me sing?"

Three of five girls are debating, and the remaining two are sighing.

Rinka, Sakiko and Mitsuru debated while Rika and Sakura drank their ice lemon tea.

'Rinka-chan's a bit braver now.' Sakura thought.

'I know this would happen.' Rika thought, looking at the smoke and punching sounds created by the three debating girls.

"Calm down, girls! I haven't even asked Itachi-san yet!"

They stopped fighting immediately and sat quietly.

"Itachi-san, do you want to sing?"

"No."

"Itachi-san, please…" Sakiko begged with starry eyes.

"Come on, please… what's the point of the try if you don't do anything with us?" Rinka joined the begging.

"Yes, she's right… this try is meant for you and us to do activities together…"

"Fine, fine. But that doesn't mean I fell for your begs." Itachi said, rising up from his seat.

"Okay, since I don't want the other girls to be jealous, Itachi-san, sing with all five!"

"What?"

"Oh come on, just go to the stage! Jiraiya, hand me the microphone!"

"Y-Yeah…" Jiraiya said drunkenly, handing the microphone, and fell down afterwards, immediately snoring.

"Orochimaru, pull him."

"Yes."

---

Time flies so fast, after the girls all sang, it was already near sunset.

"Now is already five thirty, so we should take a bath at the hot spring now." A half-sober Tsunade said.

Jiraiya's ears grew bigger in size. 'TAKE A BATH AT THE HOT SPRINGS? EHEHEHE…'

---

**Hot Springs (Women)**

When Sakura finished changing, no one had finished. 'I was always the earliest…' she thought.

"It's been a long time since I took a bath in an onsen… it's so refreshing." Sakura mumbled, stepping into the warm water holding her small towel.

"Ah… sake's good anywhere." Tsunade suddenly appeared with a towel wrapping her body.

"Tsu-Tsunade-san? You drink sake in a hot spring too?"

"Of course!"

Not long after, the other girls and one waitress ready with two big bottles of sake came.

---

**Hot Springs (Men)**

"Ahh… if only this hot spring is mixed, we wouldn't be so bored…"

"You're always like that."

"Now, I guess I can use my technique! Perhaps Tsunade is not there yet…" Jiraiya said, peeping discreetly with his peeper technique.

"Well I can only give you a good luck." Orochimaru said, taking a sip of an ocha.

Jiraiya was pretty lucky Tsunade was a bit drunk so she can't really sense the lecher coming secretly using his unnamed technique to peep.

---

"AHH!! You all should drink too! Sake is great anywhere and everywhere!"

"Uh… Tsunade-san, we're still underage." Rika said.

"It's just one time! Come on!" Tsunade said, offering a small cup of sake.

Sakura took the cup of sake offered by Tsunade and took a sip.

"Whoa, this really tastes good."

"See, I told you! Come on, the other girls! Wanna try?"

"E-Er… okay." Said the other girls.

Just in ten minutes, the hot springs had become noisy thanks to the women's orgy.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya is peeping them with that look of a super pervert. He made himself invisible and because Tsunade is drunk, he is undetectable. If Tsunade weren't drunk he would have to lie in the infirmary now.

---

"Cool, cool! More, more! Expose your body, women!" Jiraiya whispered to himself, looking at the women who were having an orgy thanks to… sake?

"This way, Jiraiya probably won't have to sleep in the infirmary."

"Huh?"

"Just imagine if Tsunade finds out. She would punch him with her inhuman strength."

"Oh. But isn't this quite fun for us men? It's a chance we won't always get." Itachi said sarcastically.

"You're right Itachi-san." Orochimaru smirked.

---

"WOOOO!! Hey waitress, bring us more sake!"

"Y-Yes, madam! Right away!"

"Thanks!"

The women were dancing like mad, and all have a cup of sake on their hand.

"YEAH! It's really great!"

"Yes! Let's dance! LALALALA…"

Jiraiya tried his best not to drool, since it may make the women find out that he's peeping. But maybe today was an unlucky day…

Tsunade, already sober, glanced at a floating white liquid, and approached the location of the white liquid. Jiraiya who was busy staring at the other naked women dancing, he doesn't realize one figure is missing.

BAM

"It seems that the show's over." Orochimaru said, quickly hiding himself right at the time Jiraiya was punched so they won't experience the same fate.

"How short." Itachi said.

---

The girls are finally sober. They grabbed their towels and headed for the changing room. After all women had entered the changing room, suddenly Jiraiya appeared out of nowhere from the sky, feeling the taste of a hot spring when he finally landed.

"Broken bones again, Jiraiya?"

"Fortunately not…" Jiraiya said.

"You know, this time I met new friends again. This time is a different species of birds, and their colors look like hummingbirds." Jiraiya said again, remembering his moments greeting flying birds.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, we should get changed."

---

After they all took a bath, they all assembled in the hosts' room.

"Now, Itachi-san will decide what he wants to do!"

"Strip poker."

All eyes fell on him.

'Did he just say, strip poker?' Sakiko thought.

'So his perversion has grown huh.' Sakura thought.

"Before we begin, we have a special guest coming! Please come in, our special guest!"

The opened door reveals… Sasuke.

"Sasuke? I never thought you'd bother to come over to me."

"Heh, I knew you would play that, Itachi. You know I also like this game." He said smirking.

"Hn." Itachi smirked back.

"So, let's start! But for the girls, anyone wants to withdraw?" Tsunade asked.

She knows this includes stripping if you lose, and there are boys here, so she asked the girls who doesn't want their bodies to be exposed for such a simple game.

"I will." Rika said.

"Me too." Rinka and Mitsuru said.

This leaves Sakiko and Sakura.

"OOOOHH!! STRIP POKER!" Jiraiya suddenly beamed.

"Oh no you don't. Orochimaru, close his eyes with a tape."

The stripping game with two women and two men as the players will soon begin…

---

Sorry I like cliffhangers

Anyways, please read and review!


	9. Unexpected Experience

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Emphasized/stressed word_

**'Inner Sakura'**

Thanks to anonymous reviewers if u don't update muahahahh..., kawaii deidei chan, Videle, prettygirl, la pinay and . for reviewing!

---

**Chapter Eight**

**Day six still goes on… and it's already nighttime…**

The strip poker is going to begin! Actually, Sakiko was nervous and she didn't want to enter this, but seeing Sakura did not quit, she decided she'd stay, no matter what the consequences are. She hates losing after all, even in this little game.

"Okay, the game will last for five turns, and each turn each player will get five cards, and the player who gets the highest standard wins. Remember, any accessories you have with you can be included in the stripping, but one _kind_. For example if you are wearing two same bracelets of the same kind, you have to remove two at once since it's the same kind." Tsunade explained.

"Understood." The four players nodded.

"Okay, I'll give you the cards and then see who's the highest. I don't like intricate poker, which includes using fold, check or bet in your turns. We'll just play a simple poker game." Tsunade said, giving each player five cards.

"Oh, and also, we use a quite different system of winning, whoever wins the last round is the winner! And, the prize for the winner is to go to a 'V.I.P' Room and see someone strip in private!"

"But why is that? That's unfair!" Sakura whined. If someone wins three times and the winner two times, once in the end that'd be unfair for the player who wins three times.

"Because I always play poker like this! Ehehe…" Tsunade said with a sheepish grin. Everyone sweat dropped.

---

_First Turn_

Each player had gotten their share of cards and looked at their cards to see what did they get. Sakura was unlucky, because she had no pair amongst her five cards. Sakiko was pretty lucky, cause she got three of a kind. Our special guest Sasuke also got three of a kind. But luck is in Itachi's hands. He got a straight flush.

Sasuke's eyes widened for a while looking at Itachi's five cards. _'He still has that damn luck.'_

"The first turn's winner is Itachi-san!" Tsunade exclaimed.

Sakiko, Sakura and Sasuke must strip one of their accessories or clothing for losing. Sakura took off her watch, Sakiko took off her necklace and Sasuke took off one of his arm warmers.

---

_Second Turn_

"Okay, here are your cards!" Tsunade said with a big grin.

Sakura looked at her five cards, she was lucky to get four of a kind. Probably a fluke but anyways, Sakiko got two pairs, Sasuke got four of a kind and Itachi got the same also.

"Wow, three ties. Let's see, Sakura has four kings, Sasuke-san has four jacks and Itachi-san has four queens. This means Sakura wins!"

'_Great, beaten by a girl, darn it.'_ Sasuke cursed.

'_She's pretty good I see,'_ Itachi thought indifferently.

'_Damn it! How can I lose to her!'_ Sakiko thought angrily.

"Okay, losers will have to strip!"

Sakiko grumbled and took off her jade bracelet, Sasuke took off his right ear snake earring and Itachi unbuttoned his first button. Itachi sure is lucky to be wearing a buttoned long-sleeve shirt.

---

_Third Turn_

The players looked at their cards in hand after Tsunade gave them the cards. Sakura got a no pair again… maybe that was really a fluke. Sakiko got a flush, Sasuke got a four of a kind, and Itachi got a straight flush again.

'_And that was really close in beating him!'_ Sasuke grumbled.

"Wow Itachi-san, you must be really lucky." Tsunade said.

"Well, luck is unpredictable." Itachi said smirking.

'_His smirk is so cool!'_ Sakiko thought, looking at him with a blush and dreamy gaze.

"Man, he's so damn lucky." Sakura muttered under her breath, while unbuttoning her shorts' first button.

Sakiko quickly snapped out of her reverie and took off her ankle bracelet and Sasuke took off his left ear snake earring.

---

_Fourth Turn_

"Wow, it's almost finished. I hope this strip poker doesn't go to exposing private parts." Tsunade said, giving five cards to each player.

Sakura looked at her five cards with a look of hope. Quite, she got a flush. Sakiko got the same too, while Sasuke and Itachi got the same standard, four of a kind.

"A tie, huh? Let me see your cards."

The twins handed their cards and Tsunade looked at the cards with surprised eyes.

"How could you twins get the same 'four of a kind'?" Tsunade asked.

"What? Again, a tie?"

"Yes. That means no win to both of you. Now let's see about the girls, both got a flush. Hmm…"

"Yay! I win!" Sakura cried happily.

Sakiko grumbled while taking off her left earring. _'Shit, I am not supposed to lose to her! Damnit!'_

Sasuke took his arm warmer while Itachi indifferently unbuttoned another button.

---

_Fifth Turn_

"Okay, the last round! I wish you all good luck!"

The results turned out to be luck for Sasuke.

"Oh yeah, I finally win from you, damn twin brother." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Oh? Maybe just a fluke." He said.

POP

"Alright! Our winner is Sasuke-san! Who do you want to see in private? Oh yeah, just to note, don't do something that might hurt the person you chose, okay?"

Sasuke nodded, and looked at the four people, and thought whom should he choose.

"You. What's your name, woman?" Sasuke said, approaching our pinky.

"Ha-Haruno Sakura…" She stammered. Of course she doesn't want to be chosen to strip.

"Sakura, huh? Come."

Itachi stared at Sasuke, a little bit of anger in his eyes. Nobody noticed though. Sakura then stood up and followed the poker winner unwillingly.

---

"Where are you taking me?"

"To my room."

She gulped. _'I hope he is not one of the group of dirty perverted men who'll shag any girl senseless… NO, NO, Sakura, you have to think positive!'_

'Who cares if he'll shag us? He's way too hot to care about that!' 'I can't believe my inner self is a slut…' 'HEY! What did you just say?' 

'_Nothing.'_

'SPIT IT OUT DAMNIT! AND DON'T IGNORE ME DAMNIT!' 

"Come in." Sasuke said, opening the door to his room. The room was a usual Japanese inn's, and the decorations were simple and antique, only that some decorations were also fancy and royal. After closing the door for her, he quickly walked to the bed and rested his head on the pillows.

"Step into the bed and strip." Sasuke said.

Sakura widened her eyes at the to-the-point-ness. Has he had any manner lessons at the castle?

"What? No way!" Sakura asked with one narrowed eye.

"I didn't bring you here for a talk. I brought you here because you lost the strip poker game."

Sakura stayed silent like a statue. Sasuke grunted and got off the bed. Sakura sighed thinking she's lucky, but she was wrong when she felt like someone was carrying her bridal style.

"W-What are you doing? Let me GOOOOO!" Sakura struggled.

Sasuke didn't answer and threw her on the bed, and ascended to the bed. Sakura, feeling desperate, tried to move backwards in order to evade. But, Sasuke was too fast and immediately pinned her hands and legs.

She saw his face was smirking, and she knew this is going to be bad…

"Let go of me you perverted asshole!"

Sasuke didn't respond and instead started peeling off her clothes, and a shocked Sakura struggled desperately to break free.

"LET GO OF ME!! I will only let a special person in my heart to see my body!!"

"Are you saying to me that you have someone special in your heart, Sakura-_chan_?" Sasuke asked with an evil smirk plastered on his lips.

'_Damn, he's the same as his brother, the same annoying person. Also, maybe perverted at times.'_ Sakura thought, biting her lip for the fate God had given her.

"Well, I am not going to expose my private parts to you! I am still a virgi— never mind, if you tell me to do it, I won't! My body is only for my loved ones!" She retorted.

"You're saying your body is only for your loved ones. Are you telling me your heart belongs to someone else?" Sasuke asked calmly with that (sexy) monotone voice of his.

Again, Sakura gulped. _'Curse it; if I can't answer him, then I'll have to follow him, sooo… what should I say? Who? Who?'_ Sakura thought in worry.

'**DON'T WORRY my Outer Self! Inner Sakura is here for you to help!' Inner Sakura** suddenly popped in her mind.

'_What's your problem? I'm concentrating now!'_

'**Such a blunt response…' Inner Sakura** said, sobbing fake tears. **'So you don't want me to help when I have an answer with you…'** **Inner Sakura** said again, taking her handkerchief to erase her (fake) tears.

'_Fine, fine, what is it?'_ Outer Sakura said, tapping her inner self's back in concern.

'**ITACHI!' Inner Sakura** said happily.

'_What kind of answer is that? And you said you're helping?'_

'**Well, none of any boys we had met is as hot as Itachi! Do you want to lie saying you like someone you don't even know?' Inner Sakura** defended.

'_So that's your reason…'_ Outer Sakura said, sighing heavily. _'Of course that's because you idolize him…'_ Outer Sakura said silently to herself, making sure that her inner self doesn't hear that.

'_Fine then, I'll take your suggestion.'_ Outer Sakura said.

'**See? I told you my answer is totally brilliant!' Inner Sakura** said triumphantly.

'_I don't remember you saying your idea is brilliant.'_ Outer Sakura teased.

'**Aw just shut up and do it!'**

'_Yeah, yeah.'_

---

"So? If you don't answer I'll take it as a no and continue to strip you." He said and began to strip Sakura's clothes while still resting his elbow on her hands to prevent any struggle.

"Wa-wa-wait!! My heart does belong to… someone special." Sakura said, stopping Sasuke's hands from stripping her.

"Then tell me."

POP

'_Cool down, cool down… You don't have to be angry over this arrogant bastard.'_ Outer Sakura suppressed her anger with Sasuke telling her what to do like a boss.

"It's…"

"I—" She was cut off with the sound of the door opening.

"Sasuke, I forgot to ask you earlier. Why did you—" Itachi asked, but he was cut off when he saw a man and a woman in the bed.

For a split second his eyes turned angry but he regained his composure immediately. "Am I disturbing your private moments?"

"Well, yes you are. What is it?" Sasuke asked in annoyance, leaving the bed and went to the door. "You stay there." He noted the pink-haired girl. The pink-haired girl whined but was ignored.

"Mou, that Sasuke is so rude! How can he invade a woman's body without permission?" Sakura grumbled.

After a little talking with Itachi, Sasuke headed back to the bed, pinning Sakura once again.

---

"So, what's your answer to my question?" He asked immediately after closing the door.

"Itachi…"

"Just like all the other girls here, huh?"

"So what? After all, he's drop dead gorgeous, kind-hearted but cold, that makes him so cool! Also, his stunning body… I love everything about him!" She babbled.

Sasuke smirked evilly, he knew this girl is just trying to run away from him, and then lowered his face until his lips touched Sakura's nape. "W-What are you doing?"

Sasuke ignored her and kept on kissing her neck. "Lemme go!" Sakura whined and struggled hard to break free. Her struggles became stronger and she managed to hit Sasuke on the crotch using her knee.

"Ouch! What are you doing, you bitch!"

"Whoops, sorry!"

"A sorry ain't gonna finish this, bitch."

"Hey, I have a name! And my name's not bitch!" Sakura whined, but unfortunately she was pinned once more.

"You're interesting, little girl. You dared to do something like that to me…" He said darkly.

"So? That's easy to do, besides, you're a per—" She was cut off when she was silenced with a gentle kiss. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, and then Sasuke broke it and smirked at the blushing female.

The female was at a loss of words while the male was still smirking.

"Hn. You should be lucky now I'm not in the mood for stripping you anymore. Now you can go, thanks to the kiss." He said as he rested his arms on the pillow, and his head on his arms.

Sakura stayed silent and exited the room with rough and loud angry steps. _'That devil! How dare he…!'_

'**KYAA… He's totally cute!! The Uchihas are all sooo handsome!!' Inner Sakura** squealed.

'_Shut up, I think I need to clean my lips now.'_

---

She decided to take a bath afterwards, because she had nothing left to do, even though she had bathed in the onsen earlier. After having a cold shower she felt really refreshed and took a walk in the inn. Being inside her room for too long would be totally boring.

She met Itachi during her walk, and remembered her words while she's pinned down by Sasuke. She said her 'someone special' is Itachi. Now that she thought about that, faces of Itachi suddenly filled her mind.

"Ano, Itachi…"

"Hn?"

'_Oh my god, I said that without even realizing! What should I say… what should I say…'_

"Um… I…"

His eyes looked as if questioning her what is she going to ask. Sakura's eyes met his and gulped, thinking of any good questions she could ask.

"I won't have to do my routines here… right?"

His face turned expressionless for a while, and then smirked. "Thanks for reminding."

"W-What?"

"Tomorrow morning you will come to my room or you'll experience 'something' you won't want to experience." He said sarcastically and left.

"Wa-wait! What do you mean by 'something' I won't want to experience?"

"Try if you want."

"GRMBL… You're the same as always…"

"Oh yeah?" And then he walked away.

Sakura sighed and then walked towards her room. Since it's already night perhaps the hosts won't make anymore for today. "What a day…" she said as she opened her door.

---

**Day Seven**

"GOOD MORNING, EVERYONEEEEE!!!" Shouted Jiraiya with two loudspeakers, waking everyone up instantly.

SMACK

"Baka! We're not the only customers here you perverted old man!"

"Owwie, sorry. I was just too high-spirited…"

"Fine, as long as you realize your mistake." Tsunade sighed, not wanting to have a big argument here now that they have all eyes on them.

---

Sakura got up from the bed and yawned. After lunch they will depart from here and go back to the villa for the elimination. She took her bathroom needs and remembered she had to go to Itachi's room. How stupid of her to remind him of such thing.

Knock-knock

"It's me, Sakura."

No reply.

"Hello! Itachi! Are you there?"

She still received no reply.

"Man, this guy… telling me to come and he doesn't get up early… Huh?" She tried opening the door and the door was unlocked. "Does he have any feeling of awareness at all? Not even locking his own door…"

She closed the door after she entered, and saw his sleeping figure on the bed. She approached him and tried poking him.

"Hey Itachi, wake up, or I'm going to—KYAA!" She said while poking certain areas of his body (not dirty ones), and shouted when two arms captured her in a hug.

"Hey sweetie." He whispered in her ear.

"Hey, let me go! I'm here only to do my routine!"

"Ah, thanks again for reminding me. I almost forgot."

POP

'_I shouldn't have come here…'_ Sakura thought regretfully.

---

**Bathroom**

Sakura really hated this; she really hated it when she had to wash Itachi's body.

Why? She asked herself that. Her inner self answered because her outer self denies it all the time that Itachi has a really well built, sexy and juicy (?) body. But she thinks her inner self is half right, but not for the body part.

Yes, she denies that she liked to be beside Itachi. Lately, every time she sees his face, every time she is with him, she felt her heartbeat go faster.

She was too deep in thoughts and didn't realize that she had stopped rubbing soap on Itachi's back, which made the male turn to see spacing out Sakura.

"Sakura." He called her but she doesn't realize.

"Sakura." This time, he shakes her shoulder and still no reply. He sighed, and began to think what's the best way to snap spacing out people. And Sakura's a girl, so he can do this one.

Itachi approached Sakura, and put his lips on hers, causing her to snap out from her world instantly. He quickly broke the kiss before Sakura could smack him.

"W-What are you doing?"

"You were spacing out."

"O-Oh, I see."

"Now continue."

She grumbled, but she continued anyways.

---

After taking a bath, Sakura and Itachi went to the dining room to have breakfast with the others. Sakura took a seat next to Rika, while Itachi took a seat next to the hosts.

"Okay, now that we're all here, let me announce something."

The girls, who had been chitchatting, to wait for the remaining people immediately became quiet to listen to Tsunade's announcement. "After lunch, we will check out and head for the villa for the elimination."

The girls started to worry and talked to the others again. "I haven't finished yet." She said, successfully silencing the girls. "I suppose we'll have no more activities today before lunch, so I think all of you should enjoy the view, the places here before departing."

"Now, let's begin our feast!" She chirped.

The air wasn't really a happy one, since they will face the elimination today. Just imagine like you're a participant in an audition or competition, like America's Next Top Model.

---

They didn't really do anything much before checking out from the inn. After they arrived in the villa, they are instructed to go to the auditorium for the elimination.

---

It took me so long to update, sorry! I keep forgetting and being lazy…

Guess that part will be on the next chapter, since I prioritize updating first, cause I haven't done one in a long time…

Thanks for reading, and please read and review!


	10. Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Emphasized/ stressed words_

**'Inner Sakura'**

Thanks to anonymous reviewers kemia, Niguisi, Tatiana, xkakashiloverx, ., and kawaii deidei chan for reviewing!

Special thanks to .chie.x.sieka. For the advice!

I am very sorry for the very long update… I have been lazy (Reason number 1), watching Bleach with my sis, and watching Vidooru and Gackt videos on YouTube.

This chapter is edited, only a few little things though... I forgot to put Chapter Eight in the beginning and forgot a 'T' in SHATTERED (Thanks, la pinay!)

---

**Chapter Eight**

The girls didn't talk at all; they were eaten away by nervousness. They were sitting in the auditorium and the hosts plus Itachi are discussing about the elimination inside a room inside the auditorium. Oh yeah, Sasuke refused to go home to the castle because he's found an excitement here, so he stays here until the selection's over.

---

"So, Itachi-san, who will you eliminate?" Tsunade asked, beginning the discussion.

"I don't know."

"What? You're the final decision and you don't know?"

"What about you?" Itachi asked back.

"I'd say Sakura."

"Why pick her?"

"She's beside you all the time, come to think of it, it's rather cheating you know. You only talk to her and ignore all the other girls."

"She's my slave because of my orders, not because she wanted it. If she wants to be one I'd say the same as you do." Itachi said, resting his cheek on his palm.

"Okay then, clear enough. Jiraiya, Orochimaru, any suggestions?"

"I say Sakiko." Orochimaru said.

"I say Mitsuru." Jiraiya said.

"Itachi-san? What's your choice?" Tsunade asked Itachi after hearing the other's suggestions.

"Ah whatever, I don't know who I am going to eliminate, so I'll use lottery." He said, pulling out five pieces of small colored papers.

"I-Itachi-san!"

Itachi began placing his fingers on each of the colored paper repeatedly (like lottery) until he stopped at… a thin paper with the handwriting リカ (Rika).

---

"Okay, I'm going to announce who is going to pass and who will be eliminated." She started.

"Passers are…"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Shirou Mitsuru."

"Satsuma Rinka."

"Hatsune Sakiko."

"Whose name I did not call, please return to your room and pack your belongings."

Rika nodded and exited the room. The remaining four girls stared at her back before focusing their eyes on the host on stage again.

"Okay, so… since the first test's elimination is done, let me announce what the next test's about." She said calmly, holding a piece of paper, which contains a script about the second test.

"Okay, the next test is about…PFFT!" Tsunade refrained herself from laughing out loud.

Orochimaru and Itachi looked at Tsunade in confusion, while Jiraiya grinned. This is Jiraiya's turn to make the tests. Last one was Tsunade's.

After finally able to regain her composure, she said, "Testing your bravery."

The girls, of course did not understand what she meant. "Judging by your confused faces, I know all of you are unable to figure what I mean. Don't worry, I won't make games, I'll just tell it straight." Tsunade said smiling mischievously.

"It's about DARE!"

"Huh?"

"We have two topics here, one is HUMILIATING and SEDUCE."

All sweat dropped.

"And you girls must try to do those two to Itachi."

Itachi's eyes grew wide immediately for a split second before giving the male hosts a very scary and intimidating death glare. This sent Jiraiya the shivers down his spine, plus a nervous laugh while Orochimaru just gave a look saying "That's not my fault". And what about Sasuke?

He's currently trying his best to refrain from laughing too loud, but it results him in tears.

"WHAAT?" The girls shouted.

"Well, the maker here has some kind of objective, but I'm not going to tell you guys.

"But he'll hate us!" Sakiko whined.

"Well he knows who the question maker is, and he'll blame the question maker, not you." Tsunade smiled reassuringly.

Sakiko nodded. Meanwhile, Jiraiya is shivering nonstop, trembling nonstop, cold sweating nonstop and laughing nervously nonstop thanks to Itachi's killing intent filled death glare.

"For day eight until ten, try anything that might humiliate Itachi-san, and for day eleven until thirteen, try SEDUCING him!"

Itachi's death glare became more intense, making Jiraiya's nerve systems send shivers down and up his spine.

"You may try every morning after breakfast, and also you can do a maximum of one try to humiliate him for day eight until ten."

The girls nodded, and Tsunade gestured them to dismiss. And so, the girls exited the room while the hosts are still inside. Who knows what might happen to Jiraiya?

'_Kekekekeke, the theme is just perfect! Oh how I wanted to see that humiliated blushing face of his… that's once in a lifetime moment!'_ Sakura thought evilly.

'**What? What kind of theme is this? Humiliate Itachi-sama? NOOO! YOU MUSTN'T, OUTER SELF!' Inner Sakura** said, acting like a crying old woman begging for mercy.

'_Mustn't? You can't beg me, because I'm going to do it! Kekekekek…'_

'**NOOO… You evil spirit! I SHALL EXORCISE YOU AND TAKE OVERRRR YOUUU…' Inner Sakura** threatened her outer self, but was ignored. Perhaps Sakura knew it is impossible for **Inner Sakura** to take over her spirit?

---

How is Jiraiya? Is he alive and good?

Unfortunately, not…

SMACK! BAM! HYUSH!

ACK! OUGH! HYUK!

"AA! Stop! Have mercy, Itachi-san! I am just going to test the girls—OUCH! if they are the kind of girls who just follow you and can't stand for themselves or have their own opinion—OWWIE! So I decided to see if they are playful or just an annoying fan girl—OUCHHH!" Jiraiya tried to convince Itachi, but he was totally ignored and it only resulted in more torture for him.

Itachi didn't plan on giving the perverted old man any mercy. He kept on kicking him like he's a football, punching him like he's a punching bag, elbowing him and thrashing him madly like there's no tomorrow as a release, and revenge.

"Come on, stop Itachi-san. What's done is done, besides, it's better having a wife who doesn't always expect romance from you… A little fun is better! Tsunade said, patting Itachi's shoulders.

"Think of it brother, she's got a point." Sasuke said, smirking.

"Fine" He said, and exited the room.

"Perhaps I was too hard?"

"Nope, it's okay." Sasuke said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

---

'_Darn old lecher, what's with him, making ideas like this…?' _Itachi thought as he rested his body on the garden grounds.

"Hey." Sakura suddenly appeared, poking his forehead.

"What?" He asked.

"How come you accept that to be the theme?"

"That darned old lecher decided it himself."

"Are you sure?" She asked teasing him.

"Shut up woman."

"Okay, okay. By the way, if it's my turn, be ready because I won't care what people would say…" She said, leaving a mischievous grin before walking away.

"What's she planning?" Itachi sat, looking at her fading back with narrowed eyes.

---

Sakiko was walking with Mitsuru and Rinka towards their rooms. Sakiko remembered what they had to do for the second test and grumbled.

"Man, this theme is surely confusing! If we are the candidates then why should we do this?" Sakiko complained.

"Yeah, that's just plain strange. I wonder what the hosts are thinking by making this kind of test…" Mitsuru said.

---

"Jiraiya" Orochimaru called.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Oh, you're alive."

"ACHOO! Ow! My bruise hurts!"

"Don't move, stupid! How come you sneeze?" Tsunade said, rubbing bruise-healing creams on him.

"I don't know."

---

"Well, I don't know but maybe the host who makes this test is pretty beaten up right now." Sakiko said.

"Why?" Mitsuru asked.

"Well, imagine if you were Itachi-san. If I were him I would find who the maker is and beat him up like hell for… anger release maybe?"

"Now that you mention it, I guess you're right."

"Yeah, I agree too." Rinka said.

---

"ACHOO!" Jiraiya sneezed again.

"Man, I think you're getting a cold, Jiraiya." Orochimaru said, sighing.

"No! I'm sure— OWWIE!" He said, turning to Orochimaru before being slapped.

"Stay still dumbass!"

"S-Sorry" Jiraiya said, and stayed quiet as Tsunade rubbed medicine on his bruises.

---

So far, only Sakura is able to think of a plan for the next morning. The other girls, being a fan of Itachi, would not really be able to think up one. Sakura is currently writing her plans in a book secretively, since she is still staying inside his room.

Itachi is currently reading Icha-Icha Paradise but when he took a glimpse of the woman writing on his desk, he has a bad feeling of what is going to happen to him next morning. No, perhaps every morning is a better word.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked, curious with her constant small evil laughs.

"S-E-C-R-E-T! Ehehehehe…" Sakura said, still not being able to conceal her evil thoughts.

"Reveal."

"No way in hell! You'll find out soon enough, like tomorrow mo— never mind!" she said before she disappeared from the room in a zap.

---

"Phew. He almost found out."

"Found what?" Sasuke suddenly appeared behind her. He was just about to get some snacks from the dining room.

"KYAAAA!"

"Surprised?"

"You nearly made my heart pop out from its place!"

"What's with that book?" Sasuke asked, ignoring her protest.

"N-Nothing!" She said, slowly walking away.

"Just tell me. I'm not with any side."

"But you'll tell Itachi—"

"Hmm?"

"No-nothing! Nothing really important, I assure you! Ehe-he-heh…"

"?"

"I'll see you later!" She said as she headed to the gate.

"The gate? What's she doing there?"

---

Nothing much happened until dinner, and things went normally until next morning…

---

When Sakura stretched her arms wide open in the morning, she just can't help but feel excited until after breakfast… where the second test will start!

Sakura took a quick shower and then read her strategy book again. Itachi had just woken up when she finished showering.

"What time is it now?" He asked drowsily.

"Let's see, five AM!" She chirped.

"You get up so damn early."

"Well… I was excited today, so…"

"After breakfast is what you want, huh?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"Smart boy you are." She replied with a sarcastic grin.

---

**Breakfast (Day 8)**

The only excited contestant here is our pink-haired little girl, whilst the others are eating with a gloomy face. Itachi, too is currently in a gloomy mood, thanks to our old perverted author, who is absent for breakfast because he's afraid he'll get more punches and kicks.

---

The one who will judge is Itachi himself, so the hosts' part in this is just sort out who goes first until the last. The test will take place in an empty guest room. Sasuke, of course wanted to see that humiliated face of Itachi, since that is quite a rare moment, perhaps only once in a lifetime moment.

"Remember, do one. If you wish to forfeit, that's fine with me but I advise you should think it over again before forfeiting. After you are finished, you may sit on the chairs prepared. Oh yeah, before I forget, if Itachi-san finds out about your plan, he may as well counter it."

The girls nodded in understanding, and then Tsunade gestured Itachi to go sit and wait.

---

Tsunade uses lottery to decide who goes first. Each girl takes a paper from a box, and the paper will reveal when your turn is.

Sakiko got number one, Mitsuru got number three; Rinka got number two and Sakura number four. Tsunade then writes the list on her clipboard.

"Okay Sakiko, I hope you do your best."

"Y-Yes."

---

Itachi just sat on the sofa, waiting for Sakiko to make her move. She seemed to be nervous, and also hesitating because this kind of test is unusual.

Sakiko kept on holding her head as if she had a terrible headache before finally approaching him. She decided to either walk to behind Itachi and push the sofa down with all her might, or perhaps pour a basket full of water from the toilet.

"Decide fast what you want to do." He snapped her.

"Ah—y-yes! Of course…!" She said, heading to the toilet.

"Obvious." Sasuke chuckled.

"Huh? Why?" Sakura, who was standing next to him asked why.

"She'd throw a basket of water, or maybe shampoo, liquid soaps or anything that exists in the bathroom. And it doesn't look like she has many choices in mind, looking from her personality."

"I never knew you were so good at analyzing."

"You're so naïve, pinky." Sasuke sighed.

POP

"Don't call me that!" She whispered to him, not wanting to make a scene by shouting.

Sakiko finally came out and threw water on him instantly. Itachi knew this and he just stayed quiet when he was soaking wet.

"A child's trick you play. I wouldn't be humiliated by just that. Who's next?"

Sakiko gaped but her expression quickly changed to a frown before rushing to the prepared seats near the door. Tsunade handed Itachi a towel before picking up her clipboard to see who'll be next.

"I hope you do your best, Rinka!"

She managed to say a muffled 'Thank you' to her, before she stood in front of Itachi. This time she is really confused, she doesn't know what to do to be able to humiliate him. Also, Itachi is extremely smart and also calm.

'_I knew the girls wouldn't be able to. So this is what that old lecher wants huh? He's pretty smart for an old man like him.'_ Itachi thought.

A minute passed and Rinka still stayed silent. Itachi sighed.

"Do you want to forfeit or continue?"

"I-I'll forfeit…" She finally said. "Okay then, please sit down and wait." Tsunade said, showing her the chairs. "Now Mitsuru, I hope you'll do good."

"Th-thanks."

Mitsuru at least prepared some complicated riddles, hoping that Itachi would be confused in answering them.

"So Itachi-san, can you answer these riddles?" She asked, handing over a paper with her handwriting and a pencil.

_1. Solve these anagrams:_

_STTHRRDEAE_

_TSCKBOOHEK_

_RECHAMENTS_

_2. DEVIL is as LIVED, and 3659 is as… _

_3.13, 27, 55, 111, 223?_

_The next number is…_

Mitsuru waited patiently while Itachi thinks about the answer. Itachi, with his genius mind filled in all the answersand gave it to Mitsuru. She took the paper and she gasped in surprise when she saw all the answers were correct.

_1. Solve these anagrams:_

_STTHRRDEAE_ SHATTERED

_TSCKBOOHEK_ SKETCHBOOK

_RECHAMENTS_ MANCHESTER

_2. DEVIL is as LIVED, and 3659 is as…_ 9563

_3.13, 27, 55, 111, 223?_

_The next number is…_ 447

"I-Impressive, Itachi-san, you got it all correct."

"Alright then Mitsuru, please sit down." Tsunade said. "And the last is Sakura. I hope you do your best." Tsunade smiled at her. "Sure, thanks."

"Okay then, LOOKIE HERE WHAT I'VE GOT FOR YOU., I-TA-CHI!" Sakura said playfully, showing a big pornographic poster picturing a man and woman making love right in front of Itachi's eyes. "HEHE… Will you be able to stand this?"

"You want to humiliate me with porn? That won't have any effect on me." Itachi said.

"Are you sure? Well then how about this?" She gave him a big poster of a woman masturbating herself. This moved him a little, but he's still able to keep his composure.

"Want another?" Sakura teased, revealed another hot picture of a girl doing a blowjob.

'_Darn her…'_ Itachi thought, trying his best to keep calm. _'And where did she get all these pictures from?'_

"Are you wondering how I got these pictures? Of course I got it from _someone_."

"Whatever."

"Okay then, my last resort!" Sakura said, pulling out a handy cam and inserted a cassette into it. "Here you go! Enjoy your watch!"

Itachi held the handy cam and pressed the Play button. It contains an erotic video. "I borrowed this video from _someone_ special for this test, Itachi-_san_."

"So that's why she went towards the gate yesterday." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

The erotic sounds did make some effect to Itachi, although not completely. After a few minutes, Sakura's grin turned into a frown. "Man, you're not affected? I guess there's always next time." Sakura said and gathered her posters and handy cam.

"Okay, so I suppose Itachi-san managed to withstand all the girls' plan. Let's see if all of you can do better tomorrow!"

"I didn't think you'd be able to stand all that." Sasuke teased his older brother.

"Well actually, I am pretty aroused myself, but I am good enough to be able to control myself."

"_Un_luckily, that pink-haired girl wasn't able to make you lose control."

"Hn."

---

Writer's block that hit me is totally huge… sorry about that. Tomorrow I'll begin school, so I think I'll just update it now…

The word SKETCHBOOK was put on one of Mitsuru's riddles, cause Sketch book is my favorite thing... ehehehe...

Anyways, please review! Thanks!


	11. Beautifying

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Talking"

'_Stressed or emphasized words'_

'_Thoughts'_

'**Inner Sakura'**

Thanks to anonymous reviewers: strawberry9212, Sakura, Tatiana, aylaaa, la pinay, Chris Castagnola and name for reviewing!

---

**Chapter Nine**

"Aah… it's so boring… why didn't he fall for that? I thought he'd start having his hands downwards and … oh well…" Sakura said walking around, after the event after breakfast had finished.

"Guess I'll just go back to my room…" Sakura said turning to the fork, which leads to Itachi's room.

---

Sakura entered the room and took her plan book before laying herself on the bed. She read through her previously made plans, and thought which would be the best to do tomorrow.

_Plan One: Porn pictures! Failed (a crying emoticon)_

_Plan Two: Make him beautiful!_

_Plan Three: Dare him (anything I'm expert at!) to do something better than me!  
_

"Okay, next plan is make him beautiful." She grinned and closed her plan book.

---

**Lunch**

Quiet air filled the dining room.

Rinka was still embarrassed by her previous performance, in which she forfeited; Sakiko is too, currently burying her face in her arms. Mitsuru is optimistic; she doesn't feel so bad even though Itachi managed to counter her.

How is Sakura? She needs no worry; she won't be down for a simple failure. Besides, she's got another plan to play...

---

That day Sakura is reading tons of stylebooks from the library inside the villa. Lucky for her, Itachi wouldn't spy on her. He'd be suspicious, but not until spying.

However, she needs to think of a smart way to beautify him. As Tsunade said before, he may counter if he knows what the participant will do. Nevertheless, will she allow stopping the participant from doing her try? We'll see about that.

Because she's unsure about that, she'll just bring a bag of make-ups inside and perhaps a plastic bag to prepare a wig. If she pulls his hair bow, it'll be clear for him of what she'll do, and so she will fail.

---

"Say, Orochimaru. Seems like Jiraiya's idea was pretty good eh?" Tsunade said while walking towards the office.

"Yes it is. Itachi-san wouldn't want a worshipper of his to be his wife. He'd like someone unique, judging from his personalities."

"Hmm... I guess you're right. If that's true, perhaps Sakura or Mitsuru stands a chance. The other two couldn't do something impressing yesterday."

"I do think so too," Orochimaru replied.

Sakiko listened through the conversation, and her face grew shocked.

'_What? So that wasn't good enough?'_ Sakiko thought with suppressed anger.

"Sakiko-san... I hope you won't take that into heart..." Mitsuru said.

"It's okay, because I won't lose to that pink bitch!" Then she walked away.

---

A few hours later...

Sakura headed back to her room and jumped into the desk immediately. Itachi, who was reading a book, remembered that tomorrow Sakura wouldn't be his slave any more.

'_If only I had made the contract longer...'_ He thought to himself while smirking at her back.

However, he stayed quiet and just smirked. He then looked at his watch and it showed the short needle pointing at 4 and the long needle pointing at 1.

"Hey," He called to her.

"What?" Sakura asked, an annoyed look shown on her face. She was having fun on trying to draw a sketch of her tactic.

"Bathroom," He said simply and then took some clothes from the wardrobe.

"Aww! Can't you see that I'm currently having fun?"

"Then you want 'fun' in the bathroom?" He asked, smirking evilly.

She blushed immediately. "Of course not, you pervert!"

Itachi glanced confusingly towards the girl who is taking some clothes too, to take a bath after doing her job.

---

As Sakura brushed his body, he only stayed silent with eyes closed, relaxing himself. Sakura sometimes would steal a glance at him, suspecting that he'd do something 'perverted' since she didn't notice his confused look earlier.

"What are you staring at?" Itachi asked, opening his eyes.

"N-Nothing!" She said and quickly brushed his abdomen.

"You think I'm that kind of guy?" He asked, smirking.

"P-Put those smirk off of your damn face! And..." She said, facing down because she doesn't want him to see her blush, but paused in the middle. She is sitting in front of him, and she knows that now he is clearly smirking at her, although her face was downcast.

"And what?"

"I..." She looked up to answer, but just couldn't seem to pull the words out of her mouth.

He took some strands of her pink hair, and said, "Reminds me of childhood,"

"Huh?"

"Nothing," He said, as he released her hair from his hands.

Sakura's cheeks grew even redder after he did that. Her eyes looked slightly upwards to look at his face. His hair was let loose since he's inside the bathroom, and it's wet because Sakura had washed it already. Moreover, his lips are a little bit wet and slightly opened.

"What?"

"N-N-Nothing! B-By the way, can I bathe no—" She stood up and said, but the wet floor made her lose balance. Itachi then pulled her hand so that she'd fall to him and not to the floor.

Falling on Itachi's chest made her somehow realize her a little bit about her feelings. She wanted this moment to last long, and unluckily Itachi let go of her indifferently too fast.

"T-Thank you,"

"Hn," And then he stood up to exit the bathroom to change inside her room.

---

Having finished bathing, she went to the desk to continue her disturbed fun.

'_Don't think of him, don't think of him...'_ She repeatedly said to herself.

'**HELLO READERS, LONG TIME NO SEE!' Inner Sakura** suddenly popped.

Outer Sakura sweat dropped.

Then **Inner Sakura** turned to her other self, and immediately has an evil grin on her face. **'So, my other self, have you realized your feelings I've mentioned?' Inner Sakura** asked.

'_What feelings?'_

'**Ckckck... How oblivious of you, well I'm not going to tell you!' Inner Sakura** said.

'_Evil,'_ Outer Sakura pouted.

'**OHOHO! By the way, the event inside the bathroom is fantasticalicious!' Inner Sakura** said in a high-pitched voice.

Outer Sakura sweat dropped again. _'Well it was an accident!'_

'**But it ended very gracefully,' Inner Sakura** said, grinning.

'_You call 'that' graceful?'_ Outer Sakura gawked.

'**Lying isn't good, darling. You know why I love Itachi?'**

'_Well, although you're my inner self, you can still hold feelings for someone... right?'_

**SMACK**

'_Itai! That hurts you know!'_ Outer Sakura said, rubbing her head.

'**Stupid outer self... Even only _that_ you DON'T know?'**

'_What?'_

Outer Sakura's stare is innocent, showing that her answer's honest. **Inner Sakura** sighed, **'Well, I'll see you later,' **

'_Huh?'_

'_What the hell did she mean...?'_ Sakura said, rubbing her swollen head. Then she continued in setting up her plan while time flies...

---

**Day Nine**

Sakura woke up and took a quick shower as usual. Feeling it's still too early and she had finished her plan the night before, she went back to bed and lay on it.

"Aww... it's still thirty minutes to go for breakfast... I can't believe it's still so long..." She mumbled to herself.

"It's so boring..." She mumbled again, when she turned to see a sleeping Itachi. His breaths are even, and his eyes are closed. She then looked at his lips, and blushed.

'**HAHAHA!! NOW YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN!' Inner Sakura** said.

'_It's not,'_ Outer Sakura denied.

'**Oh? Then prove it to me! Touch his lips without your heartbeats quickening or blush!' Inner Sakura** said.

'_I accept your challenge!'_ Outer Sakura said, not wanting to lose.

Sakura complied to her inner self's challenge, and so her fingers started to approach Itachi's lips. She successfully touched Itachi's lips, but when she felt his even breathing brushing through her fingertips, she lost the challenge immediately.

'**SEE? Your heartbeats quickened, and you blush!' Inner Sakura** said.

'_Shut up,'_ Outer Sakura said, still not accepting the truth that she lost.

She was spacing out talking to her inner self, and in real world, her finger was still touching Itachi's lips. Itachi then awoke, feeling the touch on his lips. Seeing her space out and not even realizing that he's moving, he smirked and pretended to be asleep.

'**So, now you have to do another dare as a prize for losing!' Inner Sakura **said.

'_Yeah yeah, what is it?'_

'**Approach him with your _FACE_.' Inner Sakura** said.

'_NANI?' _Outer Sakura screamed out loud.

'**You don't have to kiss him, because he'll be awake if you do,' Inner Sakura** said, grinning madly.

'_What if I don't do this?'_ Outer Sakura asked.

'**Hmm... Then the dare you have to do is—' Inner Sakura** said, but was cut off.

'_Stop, I know you'll make me do worse. Fine, I'll do it,'_ Outer Sakura said.

**Inner Sakura** immediately grinned.

Sakura approached him discreetly, but when she got closer, one of Itachi's hands moved to stroke her hair. "Naughty girl, are you? Trying to attack me while I was sleeping,"

"KYAA—! W-Wait! It's not like what you think!" Sakura said.

"Then what are your motives?"

"I just wanted to observe you in a closer look. I'm only wondering!"

Itachi sent her a pair of disbelieving eyes, but Itachi only nodded to end the talk quickly. "Bathe me," He said indifferently as he stood to take some clothes.

"GRR... Just when will these work ends?" Sakura mumbled and followed.

---

After taking a bath, Itachi exited the room while Sakura prepares her plan in the room. "Make-ups, comb, gels in case I need those, black hairpins, hair bows, perfume, flowers, necklaces, bracelet, and wig! All ready!" Sakura said, putting all of them inside a big bag.

Putting the big bag on the desk, she smiled evilly and then exited the room to eat breakfast in the dining room.

---

**Breakfast**

"Okay, today's the second day for the HUMILIATION topic of the test! I hope all of you have prepared the things you need for the test!" Tsunade said before gesturing to the maids.

Two girls are pretty hesitating, and two other are just enjoying. Orochimaru who noticed this smirked, and then ate his breakfast calmly as he usually does.

Once it's finished, they all headed to an empty room they had used yesterday. The girls are still the same, two hesitating and two indifferent. Sasuke leant on the door while observing with crossed arms.

'_This might get interesting,'_ Orochimaru thought, seeing at the girls.

"We'll use yesterday's order, so Sakiko, please demonstrate your try," Tsunade said, and then crossed her arms to observe what the girl will do.

Sakiko walked hesitatingly towards the bored man, and then she asked, "How many times have you had a relationship?"

She hoped that it would invite the audience's laughter, but it didn't seem to. Instead of laughter, she got confused stares from the other girls, and from Itachi.

"... I never had one before," He answered.

Feeling the situation a little tense, she asked again, "I mean no offense... but have someone ever called you bisexual or... anything...? If you wouldn't mind telling me...," she said.

Hearing this, Sasuke smirked.

Itachi's stare turned into his usual cold emotionless eyes again, and answered with a sigh, "My brother,"

"Err... why?" To her, it's leading to the objective.

"It's my personal experience, and I'm not going to tell that to just anyone," he said.

"A-Alright then," She said, and turned back. "Finished?" Tsunade asked.

"It seems like I failed," she answered before taking a seat.

"Alright then, please demonstrate your try, Rinka," Tsunade said.

She paused a little while, thinking of what should she do. Even the many hours in a day couldn't make her find some decision. "Rinka?" Tsunade asked.

"I... I can't do it!" She finally decided.

"Alright then, Mitsuru," Tsunade gestured.

Mitsuru nodded and then walked confidently towards the man. Halfway, she stopped and turned to Tsunade and asked, "May I use the same kind of try, but a different question?"

"You mean riddles like yours yesterday?"

"Yes, but with a greater handicap,"

"I don't mind," Itachi interrupted turning both Tsunade and Mitsuru's head to face the sitting man.

"Like to test someone's wit, do you?" Itachi asked again with a smirk.

"Well, I heard you're a genius, so I may use some of my hobbies into use," Mitsuru said, smiling.

"Well then, what are you going to ask?" He asked with interest. Challenges are fun after all.

"You wouldn't mind if I wrote it on a paper, would you?"

"Fine by me,"

"Then here it is," She said, handing over the paper, and also a pencil.

_1. Michi is shorter than Chiho. Chiho is taller than Akiko. Akiko is taller than Serika. Serika is shorter than Yuzu. Who is the tallest girl, and who is the shortest girl?_

_2. Which is odd: K, I, O, H, S, V, D, Y_

_3. What is the longest word in the dictionary?_

_4. At a 5-day trip, Mariko first went to Atlantis, then to Norway, then to Ireland, then to Tasmania, and lastly to Adelaide. There she meets someone, what is her name?_

_5. In a world tour, Michiko went to Austria, then to Rotterdam, then to Oslo. In what place will she go next? (Keyword: AROUND THE WORLD)_

(Try figuring it out yourselves... I won't list the answers, just for fun, though if someone asked I would give. I like these kinds of questions, and for number 4 & 5, my friends often play that game. )

After a few minutes, Itachi gave her back the paper. Mitsuru then checked if there are any mistakes, and there is one. "You got it wrong in the third number, Itachi-san, but still, you answered four correctly," Mitsuru said.

Sasuke's eyes widened a little bit, seeing that this is the first time he saw his perfect brother does something wrong. His eye only widened for a little while, and after that it's his lips' turn to widen into a smirk.

"Okay, Sakura," Tsunade said, smiling.

Sakura nodded and took her big bag full of make-ups and some wigs. All eyes are on her, for she brought such a giant bag.

Itachi sent her a glare. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Just see!" She said as she walked to behind Itachi.

Sasuke saw a twirl of Sakura's blonde wig pop out a little bit, and so he figured out immediately what she's going to do. Smirking again, he went into his room to take his camera.

"Ne, Itachi," She whispered.

"What?" He turned, but he was assaulted with a sudden puff of powder on his face. Luckily, his mouth is already closed. "What are you doing?" He asked roughly.

"Beautify you!" She said with an angel smile while untying his hair.

Itachi stoned and thanks to Sakura's god speed movements to his face, although he tried to turn away, his face still got powder, blush, and eye shadow from Sakura, and a wig on his hair which is pretty strong.

"Why you—" Itachi tried to stop her quick hands, but was cut off by Sasuke's call.

"Itachi," Sasuke called, and pressed the button on his camera.

"Nice, older brother," Sasuke mumbled.

Itachi sent him a very threatening death glare, and after that, his attention was back to Sakura again. Now it's Sakura's turn to get his death glare. Sakura only giggled at him, and then her face approached his to taunt him. However, looking him up-close makes her think, _'How adorable!'_

She was careless for one second, and then Itachi grabbed her hair, which realized her from her dreaming world. "You will pay for this," Itachi said threateningly, followed by a devil's smirk, then let her pink locks go roughly, causing her to fall to her butt.

"That hurts you mean man!" Sakura whined.

Itachi ignored her and walked into the bathroom to wash his face. Lucky he, Sakura didn't see that her make-ups were not waterproof ones.

---

"Okay, well seeing from that I think Sakura managed to humiliate Itachi-san, and _greatly_. Perhaps if I may ask, how did you get such ideas, Sakura?"

"Um... maybe that's because of my nature? Sometimes I like playing pranks, and maybe that's what makes me get into ideas," Sakura answered.

"Alright, you've still got one day to go. Prepare yourselves for tomorrow's try, and Rinka, I advise you to not forfeit again. Anyone wouldn't be impressed,"

"O-Okay, Tsunade-san," She said with face downcast.

---

Sakura quickly went into Itachi's room to put her make-up bags and wig bags, and then went out to save herself from 'death'. "Aw... I guess he's just too serious. Oh yeah, by running away that means I don't have to bathe him! But by the way, my slavery only goes for a week, I wonder if it's already one week..." She thought and counted.

"TODAY!" Without thinking, she walked to find the man who enslaved him and protest why he didn't remind her of the end date for the slavery. Stupid Sakura, would Itachi do something like that?

Having found him, she finds that his eyes are still burning with anger, but she went up to him, "Hey, isn't the end date for my slavery today? Why do I still have to bathe you in the morning?" She protested.

This gave him an idea.

"Thanks to your humiliation just now, you are going to '_stay_' in my room and be my slave for the whole month, or simply said you would be free once the selection's over," He said coldly.

"W-What? Unfair! Please! I'll do anything to redeem myself as an exchange for the slavery! Please, great lord Uchiha Itachi-sama!" She said with a little persuading tone in the praising part.

"I will make no changes to my decision," He said and walked away, heading towards his room.

Sakura immediately jumped and grabbed his legs in hopes for him to forgive her, but...

"Your Excellency, please forgive me... I don't want to be a slave... BESIDES, this is a try! You can't just punish me like that!" Sakura pled while holding his arm tightly. He, though paid no heed to her pleads and kept walking in a fast pace towards his room.

"You are _personally_ punished by me. Whether it's because of the humiliation or because of something, that's up to me. Besides, this is _my_ competition,"

"URGH! Fine, fine..." She said as she let go of his arm, letting him walk freely. She followed him to his room, though.

Amused Sasuke watched this. _'Slavery? Never knew brother would think of that as a punishment. Sakura must mean 'something' to him,'_ He thought.

---

I'm such a slow-updater...

Although it's near my final exams, I just can't find the mood to study... Laziness taking over

--"

Alright then, I hope you readers will review or comment!


	12. Slowly Realizing

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Talking"

'_Stressed or emphasized words'_

'_Thoughts'_

'**Inner Sakura'**

Many thanks to anonymous reviewers itachi3, samireh, himeyuzuki, StrawLate, AnimeLover101, AeSeA, aylaaa, and boka for reviewing!

Some replies to reviews:

**To AeSeA**: That's okay, I know I'm a lazy bum

**To AnimeLover101**: You got right on both tallest and shortest girl (the shortest girl can be 3 answers, if the reviews I reply says Serika, it's because of my careless attitude for not noticing my question carefully --"). Then for the second question you got two right (K and Y) and two wrong (I and S). Then for number three is smiles (from the word mile in the middle, and plus the plurals), then for number 4 you got it wrong; the correct answer is Anita (from the first alphabets of each country) and lastly the fifth question, you're correct

**To himeyuzuki**: Well, I wanted to make each test last a week, so yeah; I have to finish it first. Yeah, if I were Sakura I would pay for staying one room with him --"

**To itachi3**: Hugs and kisses for friends is alright so that doesn't mean you're gay (more exactly lesbian if you're a girl cause I'm a girl... hahaha... kidding)

---

**Chapter Ten**

Arriving at her now permanent room, she sat on the fluffy king-sized bed roughly due to her current bad mood. A U rotated by one hundred eighty degrees came to her mouth, and she refused to look at Itachi even just a little bit.

Itachi then laid his body on his bed. In minutes, his eyes had gotten drowsy, and so he took a quick nap.

Sakura glanced at him, intending to give him a glare and start a glaring fight, but instead her eyes met calmly closed eyes. _'Taking a nap, huh? That means I can go,'_ Sakura thought before walking away sneakily.

---

Sakura stretched her arms once outside, feeling the winds against her body. "Maybe my plans are too outrageous?" She mumbled to herself. "I'll now stay with him for the whole month... I miss solitude!" she mumbled again.

"Stay with him?" Suddenly an interested tone of male voice came.

"Yeah... that Itachi, making me sta— whoops!" Sakura closed her mouth, realizing what she had said.

Sasuke just smirked.

"You're lucky you know,"

"W-What do you mean?" Sakura pretended.

"You know what I mean," Sasuke said, walking towards her until she finally leant to a wall.

"No, I don't!" Sakura defended.

"Seems like you won't spill it out, well..." He paused for a while, earning a confused stare from the woman in front of him. Sasuke then placed one of his hands on the wall, and one hand grabbing her chin gently.

"Kiss or spill the info out," Sasuke said as his face got closer.

'**KYAA! He's so hot when seen up close!' Inner Sakura** cheered.

'_GYAA!! Stay away, you fiend!'_ Sakura inwardly shrieked to Sasuke.

"E...Erm... I..." Sakura stuttered as his lips got closer and closer, nearly closing the proximity between them.

"So?" Sasuke asked, stopping right one centimeter before her lips.

"I... stay—"

Suddenly Sakiko, Mitsuru and Rinka walked in to the scene, since they were headed to the dining room to chat.

"Oh sorry, it seems I have disturbed something _romantic_, haven't I?" Sakiko asked with a smirk.

"Well, you didn't really interrupt my romantic moments with her..." Sasuke said, with his arms slowly crawling to her waist.

"But you _interrupt_ my eyes," He said sarcastically.

Sakiko was taken aback with his mocking words. "What?" She asked angrily.

"Let's go somewhere else," Sasuke said to Sakura, ignoring Sakiko's and Sakura's protest and carried her bridal style.

"Let me GO!" Sakura struggled in his hold.

"Hey! Come back here!"

"Wait! Its better that you don't come to bad terms with him; he's Itachi-san's younger brother, so I'd advise you to save you anger for later," Mitsuru suggested.

"Fine, I guess that's pretty reasonable," She said as she stopped chasing after Sasuke.

'_Darn him and his scornful words!'_ Sakiko inwardly cursed.

---

"LET ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

Sasuke finally complied to her wish, but she was let down pretty harshly.

"Itai! Don't you know how to treat a woman?"

"Who screamed at me in the first place?" Sasuke countered.

"Who cares? You just picked me up like that without my permission!"

"Carrying a woman doesn't need permission, does it?"

"To me it does!"

"Fine, fine, sorry," Sasuke sighed.

Sakura's eyes softened hearing his apology, and now her face looked embarrassed.

"Guilty?" He asked with a smirk.

"O-Of course not!"

"Hn,"

"So... tell me the unfinished story or now I'll really kiss you," He threatened.

"No! I won't spill!"

"You want my kiss?"

"It's not what I meant!!" She retorted.

"Why are you so angry over such a little thing?"

"It's... because..." Sakura stuttered.

'_Because you remind me of Itachi... WHAT? I can't believe that's what my mind says! NO!'_

'**Lying is bad, dear outer self,'**

'_Well, lying over an insignificant thing doesn't matter much!'_

'**It still matters, dear. Why won't you just be an honest girl and confess about your feelings for your roommate?' Inner Sakura** scolded.

'_What? Itachi? I definitely don't love him!'_

'**Sigh... what an innocent girl... How many times must I tell you?'**

"Because?" Sasuke taunted her with his smirk.

"You... kind of remind me of Itachi," Sakura said, finally deciding to be honest.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked, slightly angry at her statement.

"Well... it's that... you both are similar in quite many ways..." Sakura stuttered, seeing his slightly angry eyes.

"Hn,"

Sakura silently sighed in relief because he didn't continue speaking. She thought he'd be mad for real, seeing his serious eyes.

"Many say so. However, I don't like that one bit," He said in a harsh tone.

"S-Sorry," Sakura quickly apologized. Feeling guilty, she bent her head down.

His harsh eyes softened a little bit, though his brows are still showing anger. "But..."

"Yes?" She replied, with eyes immediately staring into his onyx eyes.

"Your face seems to show that there's another reason for your quick temper,"

Sakura gulped. _'Am I that easy to read or is this guy a master of reading people's minds?'_

"W-Well..."

Seeing her stutter, again he bent his face to hers, making his face proximate to hers.

"You know what I'll do if you won't be honest," He said with an evil smirk.

Gulping again, she tried to find words to say. "I... I... Li..."

'_This girl is totally moody,'_ Sasuke thought.

RIIIINGGG

"Come on,"

"Eh?"

"Lunch," He said simply, leaving her behind in quick footsteps.

"H-Hey! Wait!!!" Sakura shouted, but ended up stumbling.

Hearing a bumping sound, Sasuke turned to see Sakura falling down on the knee.

"Oww..." Sakura held her knee.

"Clumsy," Sasuke commented, and then walked away again.

"S-Shut up!" She said and quickly stood up to follow him.

---

Itachi and the other girls were already there, while the hosts and two members are still missing. Itachi only rested his elbow on the table while waiting for the others to come.

"You cruel bastard!" Sakura cursed at Sasuke who is still ignoring her.

Realizing that all eyes are on her, she closed her mouth. "Ehehe... sorry," Sakura said to the audience and sat on her chair.

Not long after the hosts came and gestured as usual.

---

After the lunch, they all exited the room towards their own rooms, except for a pink-haired girl.

She used the toilet as an excuse, but it seems that Itachi's smart enough to figure out her hidden motives.

"If I don't see you in 5 minutes, you know _what's going to happen_," Itachi threatened her with his infamous cold glare.

'_DAMN! How could he be so smart that I only want to avoid being in the bathroom with him!'_ Sakura thought as she ran to the female toilet.

---

"Sigh... what consequences..." Sakura mumbled to herself while walking half-heartedly.

"That girl... she's still staying there?" Sakiko mumbled to herself, while hiding herself behind a big pillar near Itachi and Sakura's room.

---

"I've got to find a way to stop her from getting too close to him! Aww..." Sakiko protested.

"Ah, there you are, Sakiko!" Mitsuru said, walking along with Rinka.

"What? Something happened?"

"Well, while we're looking for you, we accidentally saw Itachi-san's bathroom through the window on the garden... and we saw..."

"What?"

"Sakura is with Itachi-san in the bathroom, and Sakura is like... brushing his body with soap, like lovers would do," Mitsuru whispered quietly.

Sakiko's eyes went wide immediately. Moreover, she can't use the same reason because Tsunade knew this and it seems Itachi had neutralized the problem.

'_Damn you, Haruno Sakura! I will find a way to banish you from here!'_ Sakiko thought very angrily.

---

SNEEZE

"Cold?" Itachi asked simply.

"No, I don't think so,"

"Hn,"

She continued to brush Itachi's body while blushing. _'Damn... why do you have to have such a hot body? I can't get used to it!'_

'**NAAHH! You see? Your feelings?' Inner Sakura** popped.

'_E-E! You heard me? I thought you were asleep!'_

'**I'm always on for _interesting _news,' Inner Sakura** grinned.

"Sakura,"

"Y-Yes?"

"This part is not yet finished," He said, pointing to his abdomen.

She immediately blushed seeing his perfectly chiseled abdomen, while oblivious Itachi only stared in confusion.

"Go check on Tsunade-san later if you really are sick,"

"Ee? Why all of a sudden?"

"You were red all the time while bathing me," Itachi stated simply.

POP

'**Whaaat? He never noticed us? Our sexy body?'**

'_Shut up!'_

"No, I'm fine, really,"

"Fine then if you say so,"

Sighing she continued to rub soap on him. _'Man, he's totally oblivious when it comes to women,'_ Sakura thought before finished cleaning his body.

---

Last chapter before the exams, since even though I'm too lazy to open my books, I won't really have the time to update another chapter... Sorry!

I'll put this on hold until the exam finishes, so maybe it's around mid-April or something, since I won't need books for practice exams...

Please review, or maybe comment so I can improve!

I'm so sorry this chapter was short... I made it hastily in order to finish this chapter quickly before I have to start studying for my final exams... so perhaps there'll be a lot of mistakes in this chapter. Is there any native speaker here? I need a beta, because I won't be able to correct my own word using myself because the ones I think is right will always be right without any critiques from other people...


	13. Kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :)

Thanks to anonymous reviewers Izzy, samireh, ta, gymgurl520, sakimono and AnimeLover101 for reviewing!

Sorry, for the long update! m( )m Aside from being busy, I am quite out of ideas ;

I'll go with my normal style of writing such as bold or italic when Inner Sakura or thoughts etc, just too lazy to copy and paste it into the chapter.

---

**Chapter Twelve**

During the walk back to her room, Hatsune Sakiko's face is filled with mixed up anger. Jealousy, hatred, disdain, and anger all decorated her frowning face.

'_What is she doing there? Ugh! And why is she not disqualified? That includes cheating! Plus, that brother of his is totally annoying!'_

---

"Ne, Itachi," Sakura started, hugging her pillow.

"Hn?" He replied, eyes not averting from the perverted book he's holding.

"Are you that inexperienced with women?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well... in the bathroom earlier..."

"People with red faces means they have a fever,"

Sweat dropped on Sakura's head. "And do I?"

"I don't know, and I don't really care about that. Tsunade-san would be the one handling you after all, not me," He said nonchalantly.

POP

'_Calm down, Sakura... that's his nature,'_ Sakura said to herself.

"Anyways, does anybody know I'm staying at your room?" She tried changing the subject.

"Tsunade-san knows,"

"Others?"

"Even if they know, and then complain, they won't really prove much of a challenge to me,"

Sakura sweat dropped. This guy really doesn't care about anything.

"Well then, why don't you try socializing yourself with the other girls?"

Itachi eyed her for a split second before smirking. "You haven't realized it yet, huh?"

"What?" She asked, her tone sounding curious.

He didn't give her any reply. Pouting, she grabbed three goss magazines and started reading to fill her leisure time.

---

Sakiko had been watching over the room more often now, now that she knew what they do inside the bathroom together.

Being able to record the sounds too, she heard their last conversation before both started reading.

_You haven't realized it, huh?_

Her pessimistic mind said that Itachi harbored feelings for her, or he knows that she's putting some hidden surveillance camera inside his room. Being a man with sharp instincts, Itachi should've known by now, but perhaps he doesn't care about it at all.

What made her worry is her first option inside her pessimistic mind. She doesn't really know Itachi, and he is an unpredictable man.

---

Rinka was actually angered with the scene she had seen earlier. She now decides that she won't befriend the pink-haired girl anymore. However, although she doesn't realize it, it's because of her conservative way of thinking.

"How could she do this to me?" She mumbled to herself angrily.

"Haruno Sakura--! I promise I won't lose from you!"

She doesn't feel any guilt at all, after all, to her Sakura is just a friend she had just met.

---

While the other contestants are in a foul mood, only Mitsuru is the only one who's not. Thinking up of another plan other than riddles proved to be quite hard for her. She was always a lover of quizzes and intellectual tests.

---

After the lunch, there are no scheduled activities, so the contestants are told to think of something for either seduction or humiliation. Hard challenge for them, it is.

"I'm so bored, and I can't think of one at all!" Sakura complained to herself during a walk around. "Questions suck, but I can't think of any other! Damn..."

BUMP

"Ouch, sorry!" Sakura said, before looking at the person she bumped.

"Hn,"

A single answer like that must be either Itachi or Sasuke. However, her mind thought of someone first. "Itachi?"

"I'm not him," the hoarse voice said.

She turned to face the person. "Oh, sorry," She apologized.

There was silence for a little while, until Sakura popped. "Hey... can you... sort of help me with plans?"

"Plans?"

"Well..." She stuttered, before seeing Itachi was coming towards their direction, his destination being his own room.

"Let's go to your room!" She dragged Sasuke forcibly.

"W-What the heck—"

Before he even finished his protest, he was successfully dragged by Sakura, who closed the door immediately.

---

"What the heck are you doing?" Sasuke protested.

"Sorry, but what I meant plan is..." she came closer to whisper.

"Plan for humiliating Itachi,"

"I thought you wouldn't?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Because I'll ask for a _payment_,"

"What?" Clueless, her tone was somehow demanding. She totally forgot about the incident below the tree.

Sasuke's hand wrapped around her neck, and brought his face closer to hers. "You haven't forgotten my currency of payment for you right?" he said in a teasing voice.

Sakura gulped as she remembered the scene with him. That scene also happened to her and Itachi during the early days. His currency is not money like Itachi at that time, but lips.

Sakura thought for a while. If she refuses, then she would be helpless tomorrow.

"Tell me first what your plan is. If your plans are acceptable, then I'll _pay_," she said, letting go of herself from Sasuke's hold.

"Before I tell mine, do you have any plans in mind?"

"Yeah, but I think I need some improvisation, just to ensure..." She said.

"What is it?"

"I think of making Itachi compete with me, but unfortunately I don't know a single weakness from him,"

"If you want my help, then pay first," He said.

"Why are you so keen in getting my kiss? It's something that you can get easily you know, with your perfect intelligence and looks,"

"I do have some reason for that," He smirked.

"You're just the same as Itachi..." she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. And, I guess... I have no choice then, if you aren't willing to change the payment into something else..." She said, stuttering a little bit.

Sasuke's smirk grew wider. "A kiss on the cheek doesn't count,"

'_Darn... he read my mind,'_ Sakura thought.

"I know, I know..." She said.

Sakura faced his handsome, smirking face. She tried to stare right into his onyx eyes, but she would blush immediately after that. The Uchiha brothers do really have a blessed life. They have all what someone would want; some of them being wealth and good looks.

To fasten the process, Sasuke cupped her chin. "What's taking the payment so long?"

"I... Uh-Well... I—" She stuttered, but she was silenced by Sasuke's quick grasp.

He made contact with her lips shortly after. Sakura blushed immediately, and was shocked with the sudden act, but she couldn't struggle now. Knowing him, she thinks that if she struggles and hit him accidentally, she might have to do the payment again, but also... a small part of her felt happy with the kiss he gave.

'_Damn him... he's so addicting...'_ She thought.

A few seconds later, Sasuke relinquished the kiss, licking his lips. Seeing him lick his lips after the kiss made her cheeks grow even redder. "Inexperienced, aren't you?"

"I-It's..." She stuttered, but couldn't find the right words to say.

"Now that you have given me the payment, I'll give my suggestion,"

"So far, the weakness I know is perversion, and one another, but this one couldn't be used as a suggestion for the plan,"

"Why?" She asked, sending a questioning look full of curiosity.

He smirked at the innocent girl. "Anyways, your plan means daring him to do better than you. Why don't dare him to do a feminine act,"

Light bulb appeared above Sakura's head. "Good idea!"

"Hn," Sasuke mumbled, smirk still not fading away from his mouth.

"Thanks a lot!" Sakura gave him a bear hug.

Sasuke returned the embrace, which Sakura didn't realize. When she was going to let go, she felt that it's quite hard to pull away from him. She realized that Sasuke returned the hug that she gave, but the return that he gave wasn't a bear hug, and instead, he gave her a _different_ kind of hug.

"H-Hey! Let go!" She said, struggling slightly.

Without saying a word, he released her. "Thanks again, Sasuke!" Sakura said cheerfully before exiting the room.

"I should _trick_ her to payments more often..." He smirked.

---

Sakura returned to her room, rummaging her bag looking for make-ups. She never really used it, but brought it in case there's an unexpected party night. In this situation, she thanked herself for bringing her make-up bag.

She had made up a plan, and now she can only kill time. Not knowing what to do before dinner, she read her magazines again like before lunch.

---

**Day Ten**

Sakura woke up as usual, early in the morning and stretched her arms widely. After taking a quick shower, she went back to the bed, continuing to read her magazines. Lucky she brought a lot.

---

After the breakfast, Tsunade did not announce anything since the girls would go towards the contest place right away. Well, except maybe for the ones who are using some tools.

"All right, all of you have gathered, so prepare your tools and yourself!" Tsunade cheered.

They nodded and then Tsunade opened the door for them. They saw an indifferent Itachi sitting, resting his cheek on his hand.

"Sakiko," Tsunade called.

She nodded and brought a box quite big in size.

"Itachi-san, here's a little something from me!" She handed the box.

Itachi accepted it, but didn't open it immediately. He has a smart mind, unlike some people who are easily interested with a beautifully designed present. Curious, he put the box on the sofa and opened it from quite afar.

As he expected, the girl wanted him to be humiliated with a punching present. Sakiko inwardly cursed because of the failed plan.

"I won't be fooled by child's play," He said simply.

"Rinka,"

She can't really think of one thing just to humiliate the prince. Other than her feelings for him, also, she was always a shy girl; in other words, she's not used to playing games like this.

The hosts narrowed their eyes seeing that Rinka stayed silent again. Whether she's thinking of a plan, or a decision, they did not know. However, she had never been able to make even just one try.

"Are you thinking of forfeiting again?" Tsunade asked.

"Ah... uh—" She couldn't say a thing.

"If you aren't going to do anything, then please take your seat. We're not going to wait for that long,"

Having no preparations again, she did as said. The hosts only sighed.

"Mitsuru,"

"Say Itachi-san... could you please close your eyes for a moment?"

Itachi said nothing but complied with her wish. Mitsuru then silently rolled up tissue paper on him. A few seconds later, Itachi felt like smelling some perfumed tissues, but his eyes are still shut.

"You can open your eyes, Itachi-san," She said.

He could barely see something else besides tissue paper. _'The perfumed tissues smell terrible,'_ He thought.

"This is just the same," he mumbled silently while freeing himself of the tissue papers.

"Okay, Mitsuru-san. But Itachi-san doesn't seem to be humiliated,"

"Alright then," She said, walking back to her seat.

"Sakura,"

She nodded and brought a small black bag with her. "Itachi-san,"

"Hn," He replied.

"I heard that you're a total genius," She said, exaggerating every word.

"Hn,"

"And also, you never turn down challenges,"

"Hn,"

"So, you'll take my dare, won't you?" She asked with a now grinning face.

"What challenge?" he asked uninterestedly.

"If you can make yourself look prettier than me, you win!"

'_What the fuck?'_ Itachi thought.

"If you disagree, you lose!" She said, now grinning evilly.

"Fine,"

"Okay then, here are your make-up! It's up to you whether you want to face the audience or no though,"

"Hn,"

---

**Ten minutes later**

Sakura looked like a doll with her alabaster skin even whiter. She tied some strands of her hair to braids, and then put on light pink colored lipstick.

Itachi won't ever use the red lipstick she gave. He only used the powders, eye shadow, and blush that she gave him. Pride all the way!

Although using simple make-up, he still looked charming. Sakura then called the hosts to be the judges.

Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya examined Sakura and Itachi. The first thoughts they have in common was that Sakura must be more experienced in these things, being a woman.

Orochimaru was the first to comment. "To me, Sakura-san is more beautiful than Itachi-san. But Itachi-san is more 'charming',"

"What does that mean?"

"I admit you're beautiful, but I suppose if he walks in the crowd, he would get more stares than you. Maybe that's in his charisma,"

Sakura pouted. "Tsunade-san?"

"I suppose Orochimaru's right," Tsunade said.

"What? I think Sakura's prettier than Itachi-san!" Jiraiya defended.

"Really, Jiraiya-san?" Sakura asked; with eyes glittery.

"Of course!"

"Still, Itachi-san won with two votes," Tsunade said.

Sakura turned to Itachi with a glare ready.

However, she was replied with a triumphant smirk. _'DAMN YOUUU...'_ Sakura cried inwardly.

---

Itachi and Sakura had washed their faces, and now Tsunade is going to announce the SEDUCTION part of the test.

"Girls! Now you have gone through the first part of the test, HUMILIATION! Congratulations for you all!" Tsunade clapped, which was followed by the others.

"I see that all of you had tried your best. So, now please try your best at the SEDUCTION part!"

The girls yelled a loud "YES!" as an answer. "Good, now please return to your rooms and plan, or maybe for those who have planned, it's free time," Tsunade said.

She then gestured them to dismiss. Everyone understood and went back to their respective rooms.

---

**Room 1**

"Ugh! How could you be more beautiful than me?" Sakura protested.

"I don't know,"

"Arrrgh!! That's annoying you know! How could I, a woman lose to you, who is a man? The world's unfair!!!" Sakura protested again, now louder.

"Shut up," He said and rested his head on his fluffy pillow.

She grumbled and hugged her pillow in frustration. Then she thought of what she could do now. _'What can I do now... oh yeah! Practice!'_

"Ne, Itachi," Sakura asked with an 'unusual' tone.

"What?" He replied.

"Would you mind if I practice with you?" She asked, nibbling her index finger to look cute and sexy.

Itachi stared at her for a while, and then smirked. "I don't mind," He said. "At all,"

"Well, good then," She said, and proceeded to her master.

She straddled his hips while he's still lying on the bed. "What do you want me to do?" She asked seductively, with hands closing together to make her boobs look rounder.

"I'd like striptease," He said. He grinned, waiting for her reaction.

"Sure, it's strip— WHAT? Are you crazy?"

"Seems like you can't act that well," Itachi smirked.

Sakura realized that he was provoking her. "Damn you,"

"Hn,"

'_Okay then, here goes nothing!'_ She thought.

"Sorry then... shall we continue?" She asked, expressions quickly changing.

"Sure," He said indifferently.

"Don't be so expressionless, _my dear_," Sakura said.

"Try to change me then," He replied.

She pouted. "Come on, it's only for a little while..."

"No,"

Sakura decided to act further. "Then I will change you," She said seductively, face coming closer to his. "You really are a cold guy, aren't you?" She asked, almost closing the proximity between their faces.

"Hn,"

She pouted, and then kissed him. This is the first time she initiated the kiss, so she felt shy and tried to relinquish the kiss when a hand pushed her head, failing her attempt to end the kiss.

She didn't expect Itachi to return her kiss, and passionately.

"Ita...chi... Stop—" She tried to say, but the opening of her mouth was used by Itachi to deepen the kiss. She was totally speechless at that time.

When the kiss finally ended, red covered all of Sakura's face. "Why... did you return the kiss?" She asked shyly.

"I just wanted to," He replied.

"But I was only acting,"

"That doesn't matter whether you're acting or not,"

"Geez..." She said, shaking her head.

---

In my mind, I always think that I have to write all the details like during lunch, dinner or something, but I'll reduce that. --

Sorry if this chapter's crappy... I just don't know what to write any more... -- forgive me for the OOCness!

Please read and review!


	14. Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :)

Thanks to anonymous reviewers Yen, AnimeLover101, mari-chwan, GirlOfShadow, ta, Name .-, and xkakashiloverx!

Some answers to anonymous reviews below :)

For mari-chwan, when u said sorry for the bad writhing I was laughing --"

For AnimeLover101, thanks for the suggestion and I took that suggestion indirectly ; because I wrote what was in my mind and coincidentally it was the same as what you wanted :)

For Yen, of course well you can talk to me in MSN, that's easier because I like babbling -,-" if I'm not playing Audition AyoDance :)

---

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Day Eleven**

It was a sunny morning. The birds chirped happily and the girls too. The girls were glad the worst part is over already.

To Sakura, it is wonderful since some of Itachi's expressions during the try were priceless. The worst thing happening to her was being a slave of Itachi's. This morning, she still has to do routines like a maid.

Today they are going to do SEDUCTION. For Ita-worshipper, this wouldn't be a hard thing to do, seeing that seducing is a good chance for touching his omg damn hot body.

Today's breakfast was a noisy one, unlike in the past days. Although they still talk, it wasn't the aura of happiness as it is now.

"Don't forget about going to the auditorium today, girls! It's time for seducing Itachi-san!"

Happy shouts are heard. Itachi sweat dropped. _'Three days of nightmare...'_

---

**Auditorium**

The auditorium was specially designed for today; the room is now fancy looking, with a bed with curtains for the competition.

"Okay girls, you will take one piece of this paper to decide your turn today!" Tsunade said.

Each girl takes one piece, and the result is: Sakura got 1, Sakiko got 2, Mitsuru got 3 and Rinka got 4. _'Great, I'm first,'_ Sakura thought.

"Before starting, I'd like you to tell me, which is better for you, to do it in front of us only, or do it in front of all the participants too?" Tsunade asked.

"I'd like to do it in private, because our moves might get copied," Sakiko said.

The others nodded, and so the decision was made.

"Alright then, Sakura, please enter. Other will wait outside. Remember, your time limit is five minutes!" Tsunade said.

---

Round one will be Sakura.

"Remember, you must withstand all the 'attacks' Itachi-san will give," Tsunade noted.

Sakura turned to see a grinning Tsunade, smirking Orochimaru, and excited Jiraiya. All are waiting for her move.

"Ladies first, Sakura-san," Itachi said with a smirk.

"If that's what you want..." Sakura accepted the challenge. "Then I'll do," She said, walking catwalk style towards him.

"You look unusually handsome today, aren't you Itachi-kun?" Sakura asked, sitting down and moving her body in a sensual way.

"Hn," Itachi mumbled.

"You too," He smirked, caressing her silky pink hair with his calloused hands. "Look really beautiful today,"

Inwardly, she was blushing like a madwoman. "Thank you dear. I'm glad you think so," She replied with a seductive smirk.

Itachi then sat up to lean on the bed's edge to make him comfortable, but Sakura got an idea and then straddled him.

"They look like real couples," Jiraiya whispered.

"I agree with you on that," Orochimaru and Tsunade said.

Sakura started playing her fingers on Itachi's perfectly built abdomen. "You have an extremely perfect body," She said. "And also a handsome face," She said again, now staring deeply into his eyes.

"Hn," He mumbled silently.

"Mind if I kiss you?" She asked seductively.

The hosts' ears are now increased in size. They came closer to watch them, while the couple seemed to be in their own world, since they did not notice the sneaking hosts.

Itachi only smirked in reply. Sakura then approached Itachi, intending to kiss him.

CHU

Sakura kissed him on the cheek. "Why not lips?" Itachi asked, smirking widely.

"Well, this is a game after all," Sakura pecked his cheek again. "Besides, even if I wanted to, I'm afraid you would reject the kiss," she smiled.

"A game should be made fun,"

"Well, you can still have more fun after me," She replied.

"Hn," He mumbled.

"Well then," She said, hands beginning to crawl to his hips. "Do you want me to get rid of your clothes so we can get started?"

"Sure," He said lightly.

'WOW! Intimate scene!' Jiraiya thought happily.

Sakura then started to unbutton his shirt. When she finished unbuttoning his shirt, she didn't do anything else besides approaching him. "You look really sexy when half-dressed like this, Itachi-_kun_," She said seductively.

"Hn," He smirked at her.

They stared at each other, making Sakura gasp slightly and then blush. His deep stare was intimidating enough to make a woman lost in the world of his onyx eyes.

Trying to avert her gaze, she started playing her fingers on his slightly exposed body. "Stare,"

She doesn't even know why but her mind reacted to his words and complied. Their eyes are staring at each other lovingly until...

"Time's up! Okay then, please exit, Sakura," Tsunade said, clicking her stopwatch.

Itachi frowned when she left the bed, and began buttoning his shirt. "It's up to you whether you want to travel around or wait on the seat, since I think Itachi-san won't comment anything," Tsunade said.

"Okay, Tsunade-san," Sakura nodded politely before she opened the door, calling Sakiko to enter the room.

---

Sakiko entered the room and then closed the door behind her silently.

"Before you start, I must tell you that you must stand all of Itachi's 'attacks'. If you don't survive for five minutes, you fail. Simple, isn't it? Don't worry if you fail though, cause Itachi-san doesn't judge elimination by score," Tsunade said smiling.

Sakiko only nodded. Inside, she was feeling very happy because she could now interact closely with her idol, Uchiha Itachi.

"You may move first, Sakiko-san," He said.

She then walked towards the fancily designed bed which contains a waiting Itachi. Being a master of arts, she walked seductively towards Itachi.

"Hi there," She greeted.

"Hn," He replied. Sakiko pouted and then approached him.

"Don't be so cold, baby,"

"Then how do you want me to be?" He smirked.

Not used to seeing this handsome smirk of his, she nearly exploded in gleefulness. "Uhh-umm... well, I'd like you to melt your ice wall a little bit..."

"You should do it, not me," He said, his smirk still not fading away from his face.

"Well then, I hope you won't mind," Sakiko grinned.

"Hn," He mumbled.

She then approached his face and smiled seductively. Itachi put his arms around her waist, as a counter. It seemed that the counter worked because Sakiko was mumbling something incoherently with a tone of glee.

Itachi released his hold on her hearing that. "Why let go?" She asked with puppy eyes.

"Isn't it your turn now?" He said.

"If you want me to do so, then I'll do," She said, grinning.

She moved her body closer, and let her lower part; not private part, touch his 'part'. He was shocked actually, but his expression stayed cool. "You're such an ice cube," She said.

"Hn,"

"Say something else won't you, dear?" She asked, tapping her fingers on his chin lightly.

"What can I say?"

"Anything besides that favorite phrase of yours,"

"I don't know,"

Sakiko then moved her face forward until their lips nearly made contact. "You wouldn't mind if I do, right?"

"Do whatever you like," He said nonchalantly.

She then moved closer to make contact with his lips. Itachi only put his arms on her waist, not returning the kiss passionately as he did before with number one. Feeling this, Sakiko let the kiss last only for very few seconds.

"You don't seem to enjoy it," She pouted.

"Do I?"

She nodded gently to his question but Itachi only smirked. A click was then heard.

"Your time is up, Sakiko. Please call Mitsuru," Tsunade said.

"Yes," She said. When she was about to leave the bed, she turned to face Itachi once again and winked. Itachi narrowed his eyes at the wink, but she didn't see it after all.

---

Mitsuru nodded and mumbled thanks to Sakiko before she entered. Tsunade gave the same instructions like before when Mitsuru entered.

She nodded, and then walked towards Itachi. "I hope you'll not be boring, like the previous girl," Itachi said when she approached the bed.

"I'll try to," She smiled.

She then sat close to him, leaning on him and then smiled at him. Her eyes looked full of expressions.

Itachi didn't know if this is acting or purely her feelings towards him. "Your eyes seem to show your true expressions," He said.

"Well, yes they do, Itachi-san," She smiled again.

"After all, if I don't, why am I entering this?" She giggled.

"Hn,"

"But since I am, I'd like to see you smile more, not smirk more," She said.

"I'm not that kind of guy," He replied indifferently.

"Why?"

"There is no reason. That is my personality," He said, smirking.

"Then I'll just have to make you," She grinned.

"Hn,"

Mitsuru then approached his face. "You look more charming when seen close up,"

"Hn," He replied.

Mitsuru then used both of her index fingers to extend Itachi's mouth to a smile. "What are you—" Itachi tried to protest when Mitsuru shut him up with a kiss. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds though.

"Aren't we supposed to have fun together?" She asked seductively.

"Of course," He replied. He then cupped her chin and said, "But you were supposed to be the initiative one,"

Mitsuru blushed and was speechless the moment he cupped her chin. "I... Thank you..." She stuttered.

She pulled back because she is too nervous to continue with a kiss or something. "Why pull back?" He asked; face getting closer to her face.

"I...I can't..." She said shyly.

"Well then, exit," He said, face turning his usual indifferent eyes.

She gasped, but realized her mistake. Mitsuru then walked away, and then exited the room to tell Rinka that it's her turn now.

---

Rinka entered the auditorium and then she was told that her limit is five minutes. It can be less than five minutes, but not longer. She nodded in understanding before she went to the bed and sat there.

"H-Hi there, Itachi-san..." She said nervously.

"Hn," He replied.

Rinka was like mumbling to herself in a barely audible voice, slapping herself mentally for being so stupid in the opening. To her, first impressions should be good.

"I... It's—uhh... umm..." She stuttered while her hands are moving incoherently.

Itachi stared in confusion at the mumbling girl. "If you're not going to say or do anything, I'll go to my room. I won't waste my time," He said.

"S-Sorry..."

"Hn,"

"Tsunade-san," Itachi called.

"Yes?"

"I'm going back to my room," Itachi said, standing up from the bed.

"Alright then," She replied.

---

The hosts went back to their office and evaluated today's try...

"I hope tomorrow's try will be better," Tsunade said.

"Yeah, perhaps the girl isn't used to Itachi-san. After all, he never did socialize, so they would have to rely on their luck about what will he like," Orochimaru replied.

"Also, more 'scenes' to happen!" Jiraiya chirped.

"You mean Itachi-san with Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes!" Jiraiya answered.

"Let's hope that Sakura-san will do well tomorrow then," Orochimaru said.

"Huh? What do you mean, Orochimaru?" Jiraiya asked dumbly.

"He will be serious to girls who are also serious," He explained simply.

"Now that you mentioned it, it's possible," Tsunade said.

"Huh?" Jiraiya said, not understanding the point.

---

When Itachi got back to his room, Sakura was already inside, hugging a pillow while lying on the bed happily. She mumbled some words that he could not hear very clearly.

"Ah, you're back," Sakura said, blushing.

She covered her face with the pillow she's currently hugging. "What's wrong with you?" Itachi asked, lying on the bed too shortly after.

"You really don't feel anything about the seduction earlier?" She asked.

"Why are you asking?"

"I..." She said, slowly turning her gaze towards him.

Itachi's eyes grew even more confused. He was always oblivious to women, except maybe sometimes, he's able to read their minds. "What's wrong with you?"

"I... like—!" She said.

Now his eyes are narrowing. He couldn't understand at all, even there is a word symbolizing her sentence, _like_.

"Like what?"

Sakura gasped and saw a confused Itachi. Then it came, her pessimistic mind. "U-Umm... just forget about it okay?"

"Not until you tell me what it is," He said hoarsely.

Blush crept up to her face as he slowly moved closer. "I...I—"

"What's so hard in saying a sentence?" He asked.

"Well..." she gulped before continuing. "I like you,"

He didn't look shocked at all. "Me too,"

Sakura gasped in shock, but was disappointed when he said something else. "But my feelings towards you isn't exactly that,"

'_Maybe I shouldn't hope over things that would never happen...'_ She thought.

"Instead it was something stronger," He said.

"Huh?" Sakura asked in confusion.

His reply was only a smirk.

---

(Sorry I skipped... there ain't much to tell about lunches and dinners ,)

**Day Twelve**

It was another day for SEDUCTION. The girls had to take another lottery to decide their turns.

Mitsuru was first, Rinka second, Sakiko third and Sakura last. All the girls didn't look so disappointed, although a little bit of frown was shown on their faces. Finally, it was Sakura's turn.

She entered the room and then closed the door silently. The instructions weren't given any more since they'd remember. Sakura then sat on the bed where Itachi laid with boredom.

"Bored?" She asked sweetly.

"Hn,"

"Then let me entertain you," She said seductively.

She then lay on top of him, also straddling him by the way. She approached him inch by tantalizing inch, face almost touching each other. This time, the initiative wasn't Sakura.

Instead, a hand pushed the back of her head forward. She was utterly surprised, since this wasn't something Itachi would do. Is this one of his 'attacks'?

She pulled back slightly, feeling his breath on her lips. "Your kind of 'attacks'?"

Silently Jiraiya turned recording mode on his handy cam on.

Hearing her question, Itachi only smirked. The he pushed her head towards him again, letting him taste her supple lips again. Before relinquishing the kiss, he licked the bottom of her lips, making her face all bright red.

"I...I... Y-You..." She stuttered.

---

"It seems that the predator has become the prey..." Orochimaru said silently.

Tsunade nodded in agreement. "I'm pretty sure Itachi-san will pick Sakura as his bride,"

"It seems so," Orochimaru replied.

Jiraiya was still secretly recording the scene. He was told by King Fugaku to bring some evidences if Itachi did some 'interesting scenes'.

---

'_I...I didn't know...'_ She thought to herself.

'**HELLO THERE! You must be saying that you didn't know that Itachi likes me, right? Ah, I'm so smart!' Inner Sakura** said.

'_He's such a good kisser...'_ Sakura thought, continuing her cut off sentence.

BRAKKK

'**What the heck?' Inner Sakura** said. **'Of course you dumb! A genius like him wouldn't be bad at kissing!'**

'_Well... you never know,'_ Outer Sakura answered.

---

"It seems you're... really good at kissing... Itachi-kun," She said, trying her best to keep her composure in acting as a seductive woman.

"Of course," He said confidently. "And I'm sure you want more," He said, smirking.

Sakura gulped, and stared at his onyx eyes. He was still smirking at her blushing face.

"I guess..." She said. "Yeah," She said with challenging eyes.

This time, she moved forward and cupped his cheek before pushing her soft supple lips to his. She wasn't that brave currently, so she only pushed her lips softly, until a hand helped her.

Jiraiya was mumbling incoherent things like "YEAH! Come on, go on!" in a whisper.

The other hosts are blushing due to the intimate scene they're doing. It was supposed to be seduction, but although the situation was switched from predator to prey, they kept on continuing.

Tsunade looked at the stopwatch. _'Still a minute to go...'_

Seconds later, they broke the kiss. Still, Sakura couldn't refrain the color red from furnishing her cheeks.

"Okay, time's up you two!" Tsunade said, clicking the stopwatch to reset the time.

"O-Okay..."

Sakura got off the bed, and then exited first. The hosts still has to put things in order before exiting, while Itachi exited after Sakura.

Jiraiya cursed silently because the moments ended too fast.

---

I'm desperate to make this chapter a bit longer, because I think my previous chapter was short -,-

I'm planning to make a fic based on my experience, but I don't know yet --" what do you guys think?

If you read this, thanks a lot & please review :)


	15. End of Competition

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Thanks to anonymous reviewers Name, 2T, sakimono, vanilla, AnimeLover101, Yen, aylaaa, Name, K, and gymgurl520 for reviewing! Love you all! :)

Sorry this took quite long due to my laziness... smacks self I don't have any imagination of what to write...

P.S Repost: Do most of you see the author's note at the bottom? I didn't say I am going to end it here -.-" I'm going to post another chapter here or make a new story containing the aftermaths of this.. I think many ppl misunderstood this chapter's title, since an anonymous review said that I should make the aftermaths, well I am going to.

--

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Although the moment was short, I have to give this; definitely!" Jiraiya mumbled to himself.

"Tsunade, Orochimaru, I'll go to the castle for a while, okay?"

"Yeah, but be quick okay?" Tsunade replied.

"Sure thing!" He said before dashing away.

--

Back to Itachi's room...

Sakura sat at the edge of the bed, glancing occasionally at Itachi. Itachi, who is reading one of his Icha-Icha Paradise books noticed this but kept quiet.

Not so long after, his curiosity got the best of him, he closed his book and asked her, "Is there something on my face?"

She twitched in shock. "N-No... I'm just wondering..."

"You want that again?"

"I-It's... the... kiss earlier..."

"I see," He smirked.

"Well..." She said, averting her gaze to avoid eye contact with him.

Although she hasn't given an answer yet, Itachi moved forward to push his lips to hers. Of course, she was shocked, and tried to struggle at first; but shortly after, she relaxed as Itachi kissed her deeper, and more passionately.

She fell into his charms, as after she relaxed herself she also returned the kiss back to him. Feeling her lips forward against his mouth, he smirked and opened his mouth to take a quick breath before continuing with the kiss.

When he pulled away, Sakura's face was steaming red, and her ears emitted steam due to heat. Then she buried her face on the pillow out of the blue.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

She only mumbled incoherent words because her mouth is covered by the pillow she's currently holding. Itachi only smirked at her.

She noticed something different from the kiss, but she couldn't figure out what.

'**Okay, Inner Sakura is here to help her troubling outer self in figuring out such simple things about L-O-V-E!' Inner Sakura** said.

'_What? Love?'_

'**I'll give you some proof,' Inner Sakura** grinned devilishly.

'_What proof?'_

'**LOOKIE HERE! Although unreal, I am in the same position as the author here... so I can monitor you any time! So, look at these two photos I took!'**

'_H-How did you?'_

'**This picture is the one from chapter two, where you are kissed and then pulled away immediately,' Inner Sakura** said, and then took another photo.

'**And this is the photo earlier. It's really fierce, if I say,'****Inner Sakura** said.

Outer Sakura blushed as her inner self said fierce. Itachi was a little more aggressive than normal, according to her mind.

'**LOOK! There is a difference!'**

Outer Sakura stared at both photos for quite long. _'The way he kissed me is different?'_

'**Yes, but it also implies that he harbors some feelings for... you,' Inner Sakura** said with a disgustingly sarcastic face.

Outer Sakura sweat dropped, but then came back to reality. Real Sakura buried her face on the pillow even deeper, and her blush got more intense.

She finally found out what Itachi's smirk meant yesterday, but she is too embarrassed to show her face now, although happy.

--

**The Castle**

Jiraiya quickly headed to the Throne Room to meet with the King and inform some juicy info from the competition.

"Your Majesty! I have brought a video from one of tries we had during the selection!"

"Is that so? Which girl got the lucky chance?" The king answered eagerly.

"Haruno Sakura, the pink-haired girl!"

"So my choice of letting her participate was right after all," He whispered to himself. "May I see the video?"

"Sure, Your Majesty!"

--

Then Jiraiya played the scene during the latest try of SEDUCTION first, because it's the most interesting one for him. The scene started from Sakura approaching bored-looking Itachi. Afterwards, she straddled him and the interesting scene begins.

"Your Majesty—" Queen Mikoto came to ask the king something, but instead she found Jiraiya showing a video to her husband a.k.a the king.

"See, Your Majesty, they look perfect together, but unluckily, the moments are only less than five minutes long!"

"What is that video, Your Majesty?" Queen Mikoto asked in interest.

"Ah, Mikoto! You've got to see this! It seems like our son has found his perfect bride!"

"Really?" Queen Mikoto then rushed to see the video.

They wouldn't manners now, since no guards are currently around, nor any other people.

--

They played the video quite many times, especially when Itachi was the kiss initiator. Requests of rewinding the video from either King or Queen to see the said scene again was countless.

"Honey, finally..."

"Our Itachi..."

"HAS FOUND SOMEONE!!" They hugged each other, crying happy anime tears.

"Ah yes, Your Majesty. I suggest you also come there, since tomorrow is the last day for seduction. Who knows if the scenes will get juicier?" Jiraiya suggested.

"Good idea. I shall let Prime Minister Hyuuga handle my work when I will be gone, since I would like to see how the girls seduce my aloof son,"

--

Therefore, King and Queen of Fire country went to their villa to see how things are going.

They wanted to see Itachi first, so they went straight to his room... where he and _Sakura_ reside right now.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Who is it?" Sakura asked Itachi.

"Perhaps the hosts," He said and got off the bed to answer the door.

"Who is it?" Itachi asked before opening the door.

"It's me, Itachi," The voice said.

Itachi opened the door, and then he saw his parents' happy face.

Mikoto's eyes were already sparkling, and the moment Itachi opened the door, he was greeted with a hug. "I'm so glad, honey!"

"Huh?" Itachi said with questioning eyes.

"I've heard about the action during the seduction test, my dear son!" She said happily.

Itachi didn't say anything, and then his father spoke, "I'm proud of you, my son!"

"Hn," He answered simply.

"So Itachi, we're going to see the girls' performance tomorrow," King Fugaku started.

"What for?"

"Of course we want to see! Tomorrow's the last one after all," Mikoto replied happily.

"Hn,"

"Don't be so aloof, my son! By the way, we're going to head to our room now. Take care dear!" Mikoto said before walking away with her husband. Afterwards they looked for Sasuke to greet.

Itachi sighed before returning to his room. "Who is it?" Sakura asked.

"My parents,"

"What? Why all of a sudden?"

"They said that they wanted to watch the SEDUCTION tomorrow," Itachi said.

"Because it's the last?"

Itachi gave a nod and then entered the blankets on his bed. Sakura only smiled and then hugged Itachi. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just wanted to,"

"Hn,"

--

**Day Thirteen**

It was a sunny day, and the birds are chirping happily too. Time for the last part of seduction, and a special day for the try, for the King and Queen are here as the audience.

After finishing their breakfast, as usual they went straight to the test waiting room to pick their turns. For now, Sakura got the last again, Mitsuru first, Sakiko second, and Rinka third.

-- Let's skip... I would be taking much longer because I'm currently out of ideas--

Sakura's turn (I'm such a baadd writer... lol)

Sakura was actually quite nervous knowing the new judges are Itachi's parents, because they hadn't known about her or the other girls that much yet. Although the fact is they are waiting for her turn for action.

Sakura approached the bed carefully, and then saw that the currently sitting Itachi's expression is indifferent. Starting to act, she smiled at him and sat next to him.

"Waiting for me?" She asked, caressing his black hair gently.

"Of course," He smirked. "I haven't had enough yet, although I have three girls already,"

Mikoto stifled a giggle seeing her son saying that, while her husband gaped a little bit.

"Come closer," Itachi said. Sakura complied to his wish gladly, and then wrapped her arms around his neck affectionately.

"I'm glad to be able to be with you here," Sakura said nearly in a whisper.

"Hn,"

Sakura stared at him lovingly, and then seconds after she captured Itachi's lips. She could feel his smirk while kissing him before he finally returned the kiss with an even greater passion.

Mikoto squealed happily while Fugaku gaped wider.

Sakura pulled away to inhale some oxygen, but she didn't continue the lip contact. "I suppose you would like to do it again," she said seductively.

"Why not, baby?" He answered hotly.

Sakura grinned hearing his reaction and then straddled him before Itachi pushed his lips gently to hers.

--

"GREAT! ENCORE, ENCORE!" Jiraiya whispered.

"Good, Jiraiya. This should be a good video to put in the archive, as an example for the next generations if they are going to meet troubles!" Fugaku whispered.

"Roger, Your Majesty!" Jiraiya whispered again.

--

"You sure know we are being recorded, right?" Sakura whispered between kisses.

"Hn," He replied, but she could feel his smirk gracing his lips.

Itachi then laid himself on the bed, bringing Sakura down with him. Still straddling him seductively, she pulled away and then moved forward to touch his nose with hers.

"You look absolutely charming when seen up-close," Sakura said.

"Oh really?"

"Of course," Sakura said, capturing his lips again and then bit his bottom lip lightly before letting it go and gave him the real thing.

--

**After a few minutes**

"Okay, it's five minutes for you two!" Tsunade said, stopping the stopwatch.

"Ah yes, Tsunade-san, Orochimaru-san, and Jiraiya-san, could you exit first? I would like to talk in private with my son," Fugaku whispered to the three of them.

The three nodded and bowed politely before exiting the room.

Both of them got off the bed, and then walked to exit the room, before King Fugaku stopped them in their tracks.

"Wait up, both of you,"

Sakura and Itachi turned and then walked to him. They stood in front of him, waiting for the king to open his mouth.

"Itachi, if you had found whom you wanted, I suppose that you could stop the selection now. I might say that the selection will be one month, but if you found someone you wanted before that time, its better,"

"I thought it wasn't allowed?"

"I believe I never said that. If you are really sure about choosing Sakura-san, then I will announce to the hosts that this selection will be over,"

Sakura glanced at Itachi to see what his answer would be. "Well then, please announce it, Your Majesty," He said and bowed politely.

Mikoto only squealed and then ran to give her son a bear hug. Then she looked at Sakura and smiled. "Your name's Sakura, isn't it?"

"Yes, umm...Quee—"

"Just Mikoto-san is fine for private here. I don't really like formalities myself," She said.

"Yes, Mikoto-san," Sakura said, nearly stuttering.

Mikoto only smiled at her. Shortly after Fugaku stood and said, "Let's go. I need to tell the hosts,"

--

After they exited the room, Fugaku and his wife parted ways with Itachi and Sakura. They are heading to the hosts' office while Itachi and Sakura are heading towards their room.

Sakura took Itachi's arm and hugged it during the way back to the room. Itachi only let his hand be cuddled by the girl beside him as he walked with a slight smile on his face.

Behind them, Sasuke watched with narrowed eyes.

--

**Office**

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Come in,"

Fugaku entered the room with Mikoto alongside. Jiraiya then took two empty seats to let the both of them sit. Fugaku mumbled a thank you before sitting down to start.

"I have observed the girls' performance today and it seemed that Itachi, although giving 'attacks' to all four girls, he seemed to treat one girl differently,"

"So, I have asked my son to confirm whether he wants to end the selection now or not, and he said yes. And because of that, I am planning to end the selection now, rather than letting the other girls try with hope in their minds but would end up failing," Fugaku continued.

"Itachi-san has decided? Must be Sakura-san," Jiraiya chuckled.

"Correct," Fugaku affirmed.

The other two didn't look too surprised, although no more hidden cameras are installed ever since the first test, the way Itachi treated Sakura was extremely different.

"So, when will you announce them that it is over?"

"I would say tomorrow morning is good," Tsunade suggested.

"Then it is decided. We will be back to the castle now, and tell Itachi and Sakura-san to come back to the castle either today or tomorrow morning after the announcement,"

"Yes, Your Majesty," The three of them said and bowed.

Fugaku nodded after they had raised their faces before leaving the room with his wife. After the door was closed, Jiraiya chuckled.

"I knew Itachi would choose her," He said.

"Yeah, the SEDUCTION at day twelve totally was a bang," Orochimaru said.

"I do agree too,"

--

Sasuke walked back to his room with a grumpy face. Now Sakura would be Itachi's, not like their childhood, when Sakura was his.

_Flashback_

"_Ne, Sakura, whom do you like more, me or aniki?" Little Sasuke asked his pink-haired friend._

"_Of course you, Sasuke-kun! I love you!" Little Sakura said and hugged him._

_Sasuke blushed, but didn't say that he likes her. He only held her hand after she said that. During their childhood, they were not living in Fire country, only in the borders. Uchiha wasn't the ruler yet, for they had only been one of the most famous noble families at that time._

_After the election was done, Uchiha family had to move to the capital and be the new kingdom ruler. Sakura told Sasuke that she is going to look for him after she moved to the capital, but she never came looking for him._

_End of Flashback_

'_I wonder what made her forget. I thought I had told her I am in the castle,' _Sasuke thought.

"Ah Sasuke, do you want to come back to the castle with us?" Mikoto asked, snapping Sasuke out of his deep thoughts.

"Yes, sure," He said and went to pack.

--

**Tomorrow**

The hosts decided to let Itachi speak during the elimination, since if the hosts are the one to speak, they would protest uncontrollably.

The breakfast scene was fine, with no nervous feelings inside. Afterwards, they are told to go to the auditorium for the elimination, so then, here goes Itachi!

"Actually, I would like to eliminate only one, but since my father said that I can make my choice now, I will say whom I am going to choose," Itachi said. "Of course, this means that when I say a name, the others will have to pack their things and go back home,"

"B-but, Itachi-san, isn't it a little bit unfair?" Sakiko said.

"At first I do think so too, but since my father had given the allowance, I will not hesitate any more," He answered.

He inhaled before speaking to the audience, "Haruno Sakura,"

The others gasped, and then Sakiko, who was controlled by jealousy, didn't realize that she nearly spilled her own beans.

"But, that's unfair! We never got the chance to be with you!"

"Excuse me, what do you mean, Sakiko-san?" Itachi asked.

She was lucky Itachi did not realize what she was saying. She bit her bottom lip before leaving the room roughly.

"I hate to say it, but congratulations, Sakura-san," Mitsuru offered her hand.

"Thank you!" Sakura accepted her offered hand gleefully. Mitsuru only smiled in return before walking away. After that, Rinka shyly offered her hand, which was accepted kindly by Sakura.

'_I think I may as well give my dark feelings away, as it's over now,'_ Rinka thought while heading to the exit.

"So, now do we have to go to the castle?" Itachi asked.

"Yes," Tsunade answered. "We'll take our documents first, so we'll follow,"

Itachi nodded and then took Sakura with him towards the exit. Now they are going to Itachi's room to pack their things and then go to the palace.

--

I am such a lazy writer, I deserve a punch --"

I can't think of any more ideas about how the other girls are going to be... so... I skipped! (What an excuse it is...)

I think it'll be better this way, but don't worry. I won't make the wedding THAT fast...

Please read and review!


	16. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Rewritten version. I don't like the old one, and after thinking I might as well join both stories into one. Thanks to Kakurine IL, I decided to rewrite the chappie. I only focused on updating back then and didn't care about quality TT

Thanks to anonymous reviewers Sesshomaru Kori Ai no Jigoku Samantha, reader who loves your story, ItaSakuSasu fanfic addict, katie, h. ghost - too lazy to log in!, sakkikimono, Heartless Ghostie-Izzy here..., ShadowKatt, AeSeA, sakimono, AnimeLover101, ANI-CHAN, Yen, ta, and Name for reviewing!

I've never really mentioned Sakura's age, so I'll put her as 16. Forgot when I last mentioned it, maybe in the prologue or the first chapter, I'm blank about it. --"

Stupid me: I found that I wrote Sakura as eighteen.

Edited a little bit to cover a plothole --"

* * *

'_Finally, the contest's finished. I was happy I became winner,'_ Sakura thought to herself. She is currently on the way towards the castle with Itachi.

She looked left. Itachi is sleeping peacefully.

'_Maybe he's tired too,'_ she thought. _'Maybe I too should go to sleep,'_

After a few minutes of resting her head, she fell into deep slumber.

--

The sound of the gate opening was loud it woke Sakura up. Slowly, she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was big trees and wide bushes decorating the castle garden. Most gardens are ever so beautifully made.

"Itachi," Sakura whispered, tapping her index finger on his shoulder.

"What?" He said hoarsely, still half-asleep.

"We've arrived at the castle,"

"Hn," He mumbled a reply.

--

Once they stepped inside the castle, they head immediately to the Throne Room. While walking, Sakura looked around in awe. The pretty vases filled with various flowers, the marble pedestals, the simple yet elegant walls, tall white pillars, and incredible paintings.

There were paintings of the Uchiha family, photos of gatherings, the Queen's painting, and many more. When they arrived in front of the Throne Room, the guard told the King that Itachi and Sakura have arrived.

"Come in,"

The guard opened the door for them and they stepped inside. Once in the middle, they bowed politely.

"We're here, Your Majesty," Both said.

"Congratulations, Sakura-san," The King said, giving a smile.

"Congratulations, Sakura-san!" Mikoto said happily.

"Thank you," She said, bowing politely once again to both of them.

"So, when do you plan to be married, Itachi?" Fugaku asked.

"I plan about three months from now, Your Majesty,"

"I see. Sakura-san, do you agree with Itachi's plan?"

"Yes, I do, Your Majesty,"

"Well then, for now both of you will be sleeping in the same room, but different beds,"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Itachi replied.

"Okay, now, Itachi, please escort Sakura-san to your room,"

Both bowed and then left the room.

"Oh Honey, why did you make that decision? It would be nicer if they sleep on the same bed! Besides, they're officially engaged!" Queen Mikoto whined.

"Mikoto, even though engaged, it is still not right for them to sleep together before marriage,"

"Aww, and I wish they could sleep together, it would be so sweet..."

"Mikoto..." Fugaku mumbled, speechless.

--

"Wow, your room is so big!" Sakura chirped.

"Hn," Itachi said, putting down his luggage.

"Where's my bed?"

"I don't know. Maybe they haven't put it in yet,"

"Oh okay,"

_Meanwhile_

"No! I do not allow you to put that bed inside Itachi's room!" Mikoto whined.

The workers who are currently carrying the bed looked at the queen questioningly.

"Mikoto, are you going to make them sleep together before marriage?"

"Don't you trust your son, Honey?" Mikoto pleaded.

"I trust him... but... it's still not right to me,"

"I will take responsibility!" Mikoto said confidently.

Her husband only sighed in defeat.

--

She put her luggage down and then laid herself on Itachi's bed.

"Hey, who gave you permission to do that?"

"Aww, you don't need to be so strict... besides—" _'We already slept together,'_ she mumbled inwardly.

"Besides?" He asked with questioning eyes.

"N-Nothing!"

"Hn,"

"A-Ah, Itachi!" She suddenly remembered something.

"What?"

"Can I... go to my house?"

"Ask Father,"

"Accompany me!" She whined.

She got no reply, as Itachi busied himself with unpacking his luggage. She knew he didn't want to do it so she wasn't replied, but she will take him with her.

"Come on! I want to go with you!" She whined again.

"Go alone. You're not a baby any more. Besides, I'm busy," He said.

"I'll help you later!" She pleaded.

"No need,"

"Pretty please?" She pleaded again.

"No,"

POP

"Come on, I'll do something you want and you come with me..." Sakura negotiated again.

"Why do you want me to go so much? I'll meet them sooner or later after all," Itachi replied.

He's getting pretty annoyed. Although sometimes important, he doesn't really like formality.

"Well I want to introduce you to my mom and dad! Is that wrong?"

Giving a heavy sigh, he replied. "Fine,"

"Really? Yay?" She said, hugging Itachi for his agreement.

Itachi only said nothing as he continued unpacking.

--

Itachi asked permission from his father and he gladly gave it. "It's nice seeing you being initiative about something like this, my son," Fugaku said smiling.

"Hn," He replied and bowed before exiting the room.

'_If only he knew I was forced into this, sigh,'_ Itachi thought to himself. Meeting up with Sakura outside the throne room, both walked towards their car.

Due to bad mood, Itachi wanted a driver to drive for them. Oblivious Sakura only hugged her fiancé's arm with glee and Itachi only closed his eyes as if he's sleeping.

--

About thirty minutes later, they arrived at Sakura's house. "Thank you," Sakura said gently before leaving the car with Itachi.

Once outside the car Sakura was looking at her house with awe. Although it had been only two weeks, she missed home already. If she didn't win maybe this feeling of yearn won't be as big. She'd live in this house again, but now that she has to live inside the castle, chances are she won't be able to come back.

She looked at her garden, her wide and comfy garden. She liked the sight of the bushes that acted as second gates for her house. In addition, the flowers that grew beautifully in most part of the gardens that once were her additional hair accessories.

Then Sakura rang the bell. After a few minutes a figure came. It was her mother Kaori.

"Mom!" Sakura chirped.

"Sakura!" Kaori chirped too, then running for the gate to open the lock.

Once the lock was open, Sakura hugged her mother. "I miss you mom,"

Kaori patted her back lightly and then released her hold on Sakura. "Is this your fiancé?"

"Yes. My name's Uchiha Itachi. Pleased to meet you," Itachi said and bowed politely.

"My name's Haruno Kaori. Pleased to meet you too, Prince Itachi," Kaori bowed too.

"No need for that. Please address me normally,"

"Ah alright. Itachi-san, please come this way," Kaori guided. Along the way, Sakura hugged Itachi's arm again.

--

"Ahh... Home sweet home!" Sakura said as she stepped inside her home.

"Ah, where's father by the way mom?" Sakura asked.

"He's in the living room. Come, greet him and then go to your room," Kaori said.

"Okay! Itachi, come on!"

Sighing again, he walked following Sakura towards the living room.

--

"Daddy!" Sakura ran to her father.

"My daughter!" Her father welcomed her with a tight hug.

"You won, right?"

"Erm... yes, dad," Sakura replied shyly.

"Then the charming young man here is your future husband?" He asked excitedly.

Sakura nodded.

"Welcome, Prince Uchiha! I am Haruno Ryuunosuke! Please take a seat!" Ryuunosuke said cheerfully, offering his hand.

"Pleased to meet you, and thank you," Itachi said, answering his offer.

"No worries! Please make yourself at home!" He said.

Itachi nodded.

They talked for a while, and then Sakura's mom suddenly dragged her husband towards the kitchen. Sakura looked at her parents questioningly but Itachi only stayed silent.

--

"My husband! Don't forget our plan!" Kaori whispered.

"Y-Yeah, Kaori-chan... but, is it okay to leave them alone in the house?" Ryuunosuke replied in fear.

"Of course! They will be newlyweds, and I want them to have private quality time together, at least for now!"

"Okay, let's go Kaori-chan," He said.

--

Kaori returned first to the living room. She saw the situation is quiet, and it encouraged her even more to do the plan.

"Ah yes, Sakura-chan! Your dad and me are going to go to buy some hardware, so take Itachi-san to a walk or something, okay?" Kaori said. Half lie, half truth; she does want to buy hardware to add to the house.

"Oh okay mom. See you!" Sakura said and dragged Itachi out from the living room.

--

"Want to go for a walk?" Sakura asked Itachi.

"It's up to you," He replied.

"Okay then, let's go! The air outside is really fresh!" She said gleefully. She took one of the house keys and went outside with Itachi.

--

"Oh yeah! It worked!" Kaori said.

"Yeah, lucky you wanted to buy it today. Come on, let's go dear," Ryuunosuke said.

Kaori nodded and followed her husband outside.

--

"Look, that used to be an abandoned house, but someone bought it and renovated it so it looks like this now," Sakura explained.

"Hn," Was the reply he always gave her. Used to it, Sakura kept babbling.

"I heard some scary stories about the house, and they say the owner keeps changing as they are often disturbed. Scary... Oh well, let's go there! It's called Terra Park. I used to play there almost every day when I was little,"

"I think I remember that park," Itachi mumbled.

"Huh? You live around here too?"

"Before my father was king, he chose to live in normal houses and not in the castle," He said.

"Why?"

"He said he wanted us to feel normal lives before going into the castle,"

"Oh, that's great! But I don't remember you..." Sakura said, from happy tone to saddened tone.

"Perhaps children have short memory," Itachi said.

"Yeah, that's probably the reason," Sakura said, coming into conclusion.

--

They walked around for about fifteen minutes before returning to Sakura's house.

"How was it? Isn't it fun walking together in the day?" Sakura asked.

"Hn,"

"Now..." Sakura said, but stopped. Itachi looked at her hesitating face, confused.

Inside, Outer and Inner Sakura battled for victory. Outer wants Playstation 2 and Inner wants Sakura's room.

"Sakura?" Itachi asked.

"Y-Yeah?" Sakura replied, snapped from deep thoughts.

"You're spacing out again. What do you want to do now?"

"Ah, yes! Itachi, let's go—" She said, pausing in the middle again. Thinking for a few seconds, she decided. "Let's play!"

"Play what?" Itachi asked.

"King of Fighters!"

Itachi sighed.

Sakura dragged Itachi to her play room. It consisted of Playstation, Playstation 2 and a Dance Dance Revolution arcade. Itachi stared at the surroundings. _'Private arcade game? Hn,'_ Itachi thought, lips forming a smirk.

He then looked at Sakura, busy with reorganizing the cables and the television. She looked at her CD collections, which she organized alphabetically and pulled one Playstation 2 game The King of Fighters NeoWave. Opening the pack, she gently took out the disc and inserted it to her Playstation 2.

They waited until it all loaded to the main menu, picked the team versus mode and then Sakura asked Itachi, "Do you want to train first?"

"No," He answered.

_'Damn this guy, he's so confident. Fine! I'll show him why am I called the Queen of Fighters!'_ Sakura thought.

Both picked Super Cancel mode. Sakura picked Kula, Mature and Orochi Shermie, while Itachi picked K', Kyo and Iori.

_'Heehee, he doesn't know this R1 has functions. This saved game of mine had all characters already, but I'll use my favorite team for now,'_ Sakura thought.

Okay, the battle begun. Chronologically, Sakura chose Kula, Mature and Orochi Shermie while Itachi chose Iori, Kyo and K'.

--

K.O.!

Kula on the ground and Iori doing his winner pose.

"Whaat? How did you do those combos?"

"Dunno," Itachi answered.

_'Just wait, I'm going to get revenge!'_

--

K.O.!

Iori on the ground and Mature doing her sexy winning pose.

Itachi looked indifferent but Sakura grinned. _'See, see! I'm the Queen of Fighters!'_

--

K.O.!

Mature on the ground and Kyo creating a fire as a winning pose.

"No way!"

"Hn,"

Sakura glanced at him. Glaring, she thought,_ 'I'm going to win this game!'_

Itachi noticed but his eyes are still on the TV.

--

K.O.!

Orochi Shermie on the ground and Kyo doing a winning pose.

"Whaaat? How could you win against me?!" Sakura whined.

"I don't know either," He replied.

"I demand a rematch!"

_'Damn this guy, he took away my big reputation in just one match!'_

"It's up to you," Itachi said, giving a triumphant smirk.

Sakura boomed up even more.

--

Kaori and Ryuunosuke were on their way back home with car. They did bring hardwares; a microwave, a complete barbecue set, a new lock, and a pot of cactus. "I wonder how they are now... ah, should we tell her to go to her friends?"

"Maybe that's a good idea. After all they mostly live here. But first, let's put these hardwares inside our house first,"

--

"What the hell?!" Sakura screamed out loud.

She lost... for the umpteenth time. She tried different teams of her favorite characters, and yet, lady luck still sided on Itachi.

"How could you always win from me?" Sakura whined.

Itachi shrugged.

"Aargh!!" Sakura shook Itachi by neck.

Itachi remained speechless.

"Sakura-chan, Mom's home!" Kaori said from the entrance. Sakura averted her gaze towards the play room exit door still holding on Itachi's neck, and then released her hold and ran gleefully towards her mom. Itachi stayed silent for a while, and then turned the console off before walking off to follow Sakura.

"What did you buy mom?" Sakura asked, excited.

"Many things! Look, a microwave, a barbecue set, a new lock and a pot of cactus to put in front of the computer,"

"Wow!" Sakura said.

Seconds later Itachi appeared, leaning on the walls.

"Did you two have fun?" Kaori asked.

Sakura frowned. "We did," she said, glaring at a smirking Itachi.

Kaori only gave a small laugh. "Ah yes Sakura-chan, why don't give Ino-chan a visit?"

"Oh yeah! Ino-pig! Wait, is she home?"

"I haven't checked yet,"

"Okay then, I'm off! Itachi, want to come along?"

He nodded and then walked over to the entrance to get his shoes. Sakura wore her sandals and then dragged Itachi outside.

"They do look good together," Kaori said in a dreamy voice.

"Yes they do. A chirpy girl and a cold guy," Ryuunosuke joked.

--

Sakura walked over to Ino's house. Ino is her neighbor, so she only needs to walk a few meters to get to Ino's house. Excited, she made quick steps to get to Ino's.

Sakura rang the bell on the right wall near the gate and then waited for answer from the inhabitants.

--

_La la la_

"Who is coming over at this hour?" Ino mumbled to herself, hearing her bell tune ringing.

Wearing her slippers, she quickly ran downstairs to answer the bell. When she opened the door, she saw a glint of pink. "Sakura?"

She ran to the gate and saw her best friend in front of the gate. "Sakura! You're back!"

"Ino!"

Ino quickly unlocked the gate and then hugged her best friend. "I miss you damn much forehead girl!" She said, patting her back.

"Me too Ino pig!"

After a few seconds hugging, Ino started the conversation. "So, this is your fiancé?"

"Yeah," Sakura smiled.

"Hi, I'm Yamanaka Ino! Sakura's partner in crime!" Ino said, cheerfully offering her hand.

"Uchiha Itachi," Itachi replied, accepting her hand.

"Come on in!" Ino said.

--

I'm a big rewriter. Sorry, cause I tend to think is this chapter good enough and many other pessimistic thoughts.

Please read and review! I hope this chapter is better than before!


	17. Finally Free

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Thanks to all reviewers and also anonymous reviewers strawberrimarshmallow7. I have abandoned this too long! --!

Now I am an exchange student currently residing in Taiwan. So I think I'll be able to write only on weekends… since school ends at six. --! But if I am able to write, I'll gladly do it )

I'm terribly sorry for the darn big writer's block. But now I think I've recovered LOL. I played a lot before I departed because I won't meet my Playstation here in Taiwan...

I think my writing style has changed a lot… maybe it's because I tend to leave the chapters so then… ehehehehe. Maybe the story will get more serious than before too, as it's no longer in the competition. xD but of course, still humor ;)

Let's say today in the story is Thursday.

Stupid me: I forgot that I wrote Sakura as eighteen in story. Settled. Ah yes, different from the real anime situation, I made Itachi 18 also… which is I think, not quite right. It's at chapter 7 -- so I changed a sentence and he is not eighteen. My bad… I never made plots cause it was too troublesome… TT

I'm such a bad author… --! Some reviews had said I have a plothole, but I just let it go. Baadd bella(me). mind the OOCness…

I also edited the previous chapter to cover one of my plotholes --"

--

They walked inside while Ino led in front. Sakura looked at her surroundings. Nothing has really changed inside the house. She saw a picture of her and Ino together, playing sands while they were a kid at the beach and smiled at it.

"So this means you won the competition huh?" Ino asked.

"Yeah," Sakura said, smiling.

"You sure got a fiiine man," Ino said, grinning.

"Ehehe…" Sakura giggled. Itachi stayed nonchalant.

"Now take a seat you two. I'll bring you some drinks," Ino said, walking to the kitchen.

--

The living room was silent. Even though betrothed, Itachi still doesn't talk much. That's the way he is after all. Sakura stayed silent too, like she still hasn't known Itachi so well. He's more silent when outside the room, that's what she thinks. Inside the room, although he's reading Icha Icha Paradise all the time, he's less aloof.

Minutes went by, and still no sign of talking until Itachi finally started.

"Sakura," Itachi said after they sat on the couch. "I've been thinking,"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure you're fine with my decision marrying three months from now?"

"Why? Is it wrong?" Sakura questioned. "I mean… you must have your own reasons too, right?"

"Are you perfectly fine with that?"

Sakura saw the serious glint in his eyes. A bit surprised, she said, "Um well… I don't think after I have been announced your fiancée, I can stay free for… umm… that long? I don't know. But wait, you're not going to do that right after marriage right?"

Itachi sighed. "You haven't thought of the consequences I see,"

"Huh?"

"Let's talk about this later," Itachi said.

"?" Sakura gave him a clueless look. "Okay then,"

"Here's the drink!" Ino said, putting the tray on the table in front of them. Taking a glass of orange juice, she sat down on the sofa opposite of them.

"Thank you," Itachi said.

"Thanks!" Sakura followed.

"No problem," Ino replied.

"So when are you going to marry now that you've won?" Ino asked with a grin.

Sakura nearly choked on her drink, but luckily she didn't. Taking a few sips, she opened her mouth to say something, but then her mind thought about what Itachi said earlier before answering, "Um… It hasn't been decided yet,"

"Aww. Why is it?" Ino giggled, joking.

Be sure to invite me when you do!" Ino chirped, before Sakura could answer her question.

"You don't have to tell me that," Sakura said, smiling.

"So how was the competition?" Ino asked, taking a sip of her orange juice.

'**Wonderful, of course. WE GOT TO SLEEP WITH THE MAIN CHARACTER! What could be better inside the competition…'**

'_Shut up you inner self! That is so not what I'm going to say__ Anyways, go sleep!__!'_

'**OHOHO! Really? But inside, you feel that way, don't you dear?**** Don't worry, I'll leave you now. Bye-bye! Zzzz…****'**

'_Hey…!'_

"It was fun, and sometimes a little… umm…" Sakura said. Images of Itachi getting intimate with her filled her mind. She could feel her cheeks getting slightly hotter but she doesn't know if red is visible on her cheeks.

"What?" Ino asked. Her eyes seemed to wish for something wondrous.

"Never mind," Sakura said. Ino felt disappointed, but Sakura didn't notice. By the way, how was your holiday?"

"So-so," Ino said. Then she began to tell the details. About how boring it is to take care of the flower shop, although being around the flowers are nice. Later on she told about the tiny details of some of her happy days.

And so they talked for quite long. Most of the time Itachi stayed quiet but Sakura tries to get him in the conversation too. Chitchatting is sometimes the best way to kill time. And this time they did kill quite some time.

"It's nearly time for lunch," Itachi said.

"Aww… do we _have_ to go back now?" Sakura whined, stressing on the have word.

Itachi gave a curt nod. Sakura's lips formed a frown. "Well then, sorry Ino-pig,"

"Don't worry, forehead!" Ino replied.

"Come, I'll escort the two of you outside!" Ino offered.

"Thanks," Sakura said. "Ah, can I say goodbye to my parents first?" Sakura asked Itachi.

"Hn," He answered.

--

"Guess I'll see you again, forehead," Ino said, hugging her best friend.

"Yeah. I'll miss you, Ino-pig," Sakura replied, returning the hug.

"Take care of my Sakura for me, okay?" Ino said, patting Itachi's shoulders.

"Hn,"

Ino locked the gate, and then waved goodbye to both of them. "Byeee!!" Itachi gave a slight nod while Sakura waved back. After that, they went to Sakura's house, which is only a few meters away.

--

"Huh? You're leaving already, Sakura-chan?" Kaori whined.

"Yeah mom,"

"But it has only been a few hours!" Kaori whined. "And you did not spend enough quality time with us! Then we're gonna see each other again next time… aw, I'm going to miss you!"

"I'll visit again, mom! Don't worry!" Sakura said, reassuring her mother.

"You should, hon!" Kaori said, hugging her daughter tightly. Sakura only giggled.

"Ah yes, Sakura! If I may ask, when is your marriage?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"Um… we haven't decided that, dad," Sakura replied.

"I see. I'll be expecting grandchildren then. Oh how early it is to be a grandfather…" Ryuunosuke mumbled. "I'm just forty six…"

"Dad!" Sakura blushed. Itachi chuckled.

"We'll be seeing you again then!" Ryuunosuke said zealously, patting Sakura's shoulders.

"Yeah. Alright then mom, dad, I'll be leaving now!" Sakura said, bidding goodbye to her parents.

"Farewell, Haruno-san," Itachi said to Sakura's parents.

Sakura's parents waved goodbye to both of them, and then moved over to the window, watching them walk towards the car.

"I guess we'll have to let go of her this fast… I never thought she would really win the competition…"

"Yeah, but doesn't that mean she is appealing to the prince? We should be proud of that!" Ryuunosuke laughed.

"Yes, but we didn't think of the consequences of winning…" Kaori said, still sad.

"Come on my wife. Don't be so sad," Ryuunosuke said, trying to comfort her.

"Thanks dear," Kaori replied, smiling.

--

After about fifteen minutes, they arrived at the lobby of the castle. Getting out of the car, two guards greeted them, "Good afternoon, Itachi-sama, Sakura-sama,"

"Good afternoon," Itachi replied. "Good afternoon!" Sakura replied.

Itachi looked at a nearby clock, and said, "It seems we're not late. Come on; let's go to the dining room,"

"Not late?" Sakura asked, following him. Itachi left her confused and kept walking towards the dining room.

Sakura wondered what Itachi could have meant by not late. _'Hmm…__'_

Meanwhile, while walking towards the living room she looked at her surroundings as usual. She had always liked to see beautiful things, and the castle is the perfect place to see those. Maybe the gardens will also do well to please her eyes' need.

'**Will we eat together? OHH!' **Inner Sakura popped.

'_That's probable… but it seems something else is going on…'_

'**Do not worry dear! You are with Itachi-sama after all!'**

'_I guess so…'_ Sakura thought.

"We're here," Itachi said. Two guards opened the door for them and then both of them walked inside.

'_Whoa… It's really big!'_ Sakura thought, looking around in awe.

"Take a seat," Itachi said.

"Is it only the two of us?" Sakura asked, seeing that no one's here.

Itachi nodded. Sakura's face became happy. _'Food! I wonder what they will serve… inside the competition it was all normal…'_ And then she sat down, Itachi afterwards. He then gave a snap gesture which the chefs and maids understood immediately.

Seconds later, chefs and maids came serving the food for them. They also put a big empty plate. "Have a pleasant meal, Itachi-sama, Sakura-sama," The head chef said, while the others bowed politely before leaving the room.

Itachi then put the napkin on his lap, and then waited for Sakura to make her move.

'_Waaaii!'_ Sakura thought gleefully. _'__Chicken breasts! Ohh!'_

"Where are the others?" Sakura asked, eyes switching from Itachi to the plate of chicken breast a few times.

"Sasuke is currently out. Father and Mother will eat later," Itachi said.

'_Does this mean… I can eat a lot… whatever I want?'_

'**Of course you dumb. Didn't you see he's trying to make you happy? With all those food prepared on the table like that. AWW,' **Inner Sakura said, then squealed.

'_Hell yeah! I can eat without worry! After all, it's only Itachi. Eating a lot in front of him… oh well! I'll just eat!'_

"Why don't you eat?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Ladies first, my fiancée," Itachi said.

Smiling at him, she took her fork and knife. She took a piece of chicken breast and then put it on her plate. Right now she can still hold back her excitement. Cutting the chicken breast to a few pieces slowly using the knife, she took one piece by the fork and put it inside her mouth.

Crunching the food inside her mouth, she could feel the juices touch her tongue and give her the delightful taste. "WOW!! THIS IS WONDERFUL!" She mumbled loudly in glee.

Itachi, who were eating peacefully, looked at her fiancé.

"CHICKEN BREASTS!" Sakura said cheerfully. She remembered her past. She was never allowed to eat so many.

_Flashback_

"_Aw, mom, can't I eat more? I'm still hungry!'_

"_No dear. I do not wish you to gain weight. Besides, you can eat this whenever you want. As for today it is enough,"_

_Several days later…_

"_Come down, Sakura-chan! Dinner's ready! It's your favorite food chicken breast!" Kaori called out._

"_WOW! Wonderful!" Sakura said, quickly exiting her room._

"_Come, take a sit dear," Kaori said. Ryuunosuke is already sitting down._

"…" _Sakura looked at the plate of chicken breasts._

"_What's the matter dear? Take a seat,"_

"_It's too few!"_

"_What? I told you millions of times before that I will not cook so many for just a meal!" Kaori said, her voice pitch rising._

"_But mom…"_

"_No buts. You can eat them another day,"_

_Sakura pouted. Then she ate the chicken breast. "WOW MOM! IT'S REALLY DELICIOUS!"_

"_Oh thank you dear," Kaori smiled sheepishly._

"_Can I have more?"_

"_No,"_

_Sakura pouted._

_Later after dinner…_

"_Mom, can I go out for a while? I'll be back soon," Sakura asked Kaori._

"_Sure. Remember not to go back home after ten," Kaori said, without any curiosity in her mind._

_Inwardly Sakura was grinning._

_She went to KFC and ordered a lot of chicken strips. The counter's eyes widened at the quantity of her order. Saying thank you after Sakura paid, she looked at Sakura, amazed. "Yum! This is so tasty!"_

_She ate it while walking, enjoying the night lights, with the winds blowing her hair. Finding a seat, she sat down and ate the whole thing before going back home._

"_I'm home!"_

"_Welcome back, dear," Kaori answered._

_Sakura looked at her mother for any signs of her mother suspecting her, but none. She went to her room afterwards._

_Some other day…_

"_Too few!"_

"_Please take a seat, Sakura-chan," Kaori said calmly._

_Sakura pouted._

_Later…_

"_Can I go out mom?"_

"_Sure,"_

_End of Flashback_

'_I'm in heaven!' _Sakura thought.

While remembering her past, Sakura forgot her thoughts of wanting to act ladylike. She was always like this when exposed to a plate of chicken breast.

Kaori never found out about Sakura's way of fulfilling her love for chicken to this day. Sakura sometimes felt guilty, but she never confessed anyway. She only did this when chicken breast is served as dinner because she didn't feel like it when eating something else.

Sakura ate her food heartily and took more pieces of chicken breast, and then seconds later she felt eyes on her. Looking to Itachi, she realized that Itachi was looking at her, but she could not decipher what his eyes means. He's still as expressionless as ever.

'_Damn him for being so expressionless. What could he be thinking right now?'_ she thought.

After she finished her current piece of chicken breast, she asked, "What is it?"

Itachi smirked. "Nothing,"

"Huh?" Sakura looked at him questioningly. Curious, she looked at him while continuing to eat. She did not mumble anything afterwards though. It's as if she's being comfortable with her previous actions, however she did not realize that.

--

Meanwhile… three people are observing the whole thing from the camera room.

Sasuke and Fugaku chuckled.

Mikoto giggled a little. "She is indeed very cute,"

"Maybe I could pamper her up a little bit," Mikoto said. "She just needs a little more knowledge,"

"If you would like to do it, it's all good with me," Fugaku replied.

"Okay then," Mikoto said, smiling.

--

Sakura finished the plate of chicken breast, which Itachi did not touch at all, and some other foods. "Wow that was wonderful…" Sakura said, holding her stomach. She felt full and satisfied.

Itachi rubbed his mouth using the napkin. Looking at him, Sakura thought, _'I forgot the napkin! Damn, what was I thinking?'_

She began to have skeptical thoughts, but then Itachi asked, "Are you full?"

"Yeah," She replied.

"Let's go," Itachi said, rising from his seat. "To your room?" Sakura asked. He gave a nod while still walking and Sakura followed behind him.

--

After they were inside Itachi's room, Sakura just wandered around in joy. Her luggage is still half-unpacked, but she remembered something. "Oh yeah, where's my bed?"

"Don't know," Itachi replied, opening his wardrobe.

"Do I need to ask His Majesty?"

"It's up to you,"

"Sheesh, you always give those kinds of answers," Sakura said. "I guess I'll take a bath then,"

"Hn," Itachi said as he moved towards the bathroom with clothes on his hands.

"You want to take a bath too?" Sakura asked.

"Hn," Itachi answered. "Ah yes Sakura, if you don't mind, I would like you to wash my back,"

"W-What?" Sakura turned red.

"You don't have to be only in towel like back then. Don't worry," Itachi said, smirk forming on his lips.

"Ah… o-okay," Sakura said. "I'll… do it,"

He entered the bathroom and Sakura followed behind. Being a new resident here, she looked around in awe. The bathroom walls are wonderfully designed, with neat royal-looking patterns. The tiles color is also not the common white, instead it was terracotta.

Itachi took off his upper clothing and Sakura gasped. "H-Hey! Wait! I'm not gonna look—"

"We're going to be married, _Sakura_," Itachi said in a mocking, teasing tone.

"Still! Go change yourself while I close my eyes," She said.

"Fine then," He said, removing his clothing without any feeling of embarrassment. As if no one's here with him. Even with eyes closed, Sakura kept getting images into her mind. She imagined Itachi's body, and also remembering the times they spent together in the bathroom back when she was still a contestant.

BOOSH. She could feel her cheeks becoming hotter and heartbeats faster as minutes pass by. She never felt something like this before back when in the competition. Yes, she used to blush because he's only in towel, but her heartbeat didn't go as fast as it is now.

Maybe it's because she liked him? They were talking way much more when they were still in the competition and it was more fun back then. But she's glad she made it right here, right now. She wasn't sure what she felt was already love or not, but she's happy just being beside him. Just as she thought of that, Itachi spoke, "I'm done,"

"O-Okay,"

Contrary to back when she was a slave, Itachi didn't force her too much. Well her status is no longer a slave after all. But somehow she missed the moments being _tortured_ by him.

Sitting in a small chair behind him, she took a sponge, drenched it in water and put some soap. She looked at Itachi's back. _'So broad…'_ she thought.

'**And sexy,'** Inner Sakura added.

'_Err… yeah… maybe,'_ Outer Sakura replied.

'**WHAT? YOU DIDN'T DENY IT? FINALLY!'** Inner Sakura asked, rolling on the floor laughing.

'_W-What's so weird about that?'_ Outer Sakura protested. Inner Sakura is still laughing and so Outer Sakura sighed and Sakura is back to reality.

She started rubbing his back gently. She blushed, but kept on going. Speechless and blushing, she just rubbed his back without saying anything.

"Sakura," Itachi called.

"Y-Yes?" Sakura replied, startled.

"Do you remember this moment?" He asked.

"Huh? During the competition?"

"No,"

She was confused. "Huh? I don't remember anything like this except when in the competition,"

"I see,"

Curious, she asked, "You seem to know about my childhood… but I don't remember it at all… how come you knew?"

"Well," He said. "We used to be neighbors,"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah,"

"But if so… wait, when Sasuke first met me, he didn't seem to be very friendly… at that strip poker game; he even asked my name… he should remember me… while with you… not so friendly too…" Sakura said, pouting even though Itachi didn't see it.

Itachi chuckled. "There are not many people with pink hair, so it's most probably you. But I wasn't being someone who is glad seeing my childhood friend again since you don't seem to remember me when I asked,"

"I see…" Sakura said.

While talking, she rubbed Itachi's back up and down, producing foams from it. Finished, she poured water on his back, caressing it to make sure there are no remnants. "Finished,"

"Thanks," Itachi said.

"You're welcome," Sakura said.

Itachi then stood up to go to the shower. Sakura looked at him a little while, eyes clearly showing the feelings she held towards him, before leaving the bathroom with red hot cheeks.

--

She rested herself on Itachi's bed. Thinking about what Itachi said earlier, about him knowing her childhood, and that they used to be neighbors, but wait, her parents didn't know him. That's strange.

'_When they met Itachi, they just met. But if we were neighbors… they should know Itachi already… are they… really my parents?'_ Sakura thought. _'Ino also doesn't know him…'_

'**You're thinking too much, gal,'** Inner Sakura said.

'_I suppose you're right,'_ Outer Sakura agreed.

Knock-knock

"Come in," Sakura said.

The door opened, revealing a number of servants carrying a big bed. She thought, it must be her bed. "Yay!" She squealed.

The servants put the bed next to Itachi's bed. "Thanks!" Sakura said.

"A pleasure to serve you, Sakura-sama," The servants said. Afterwards the bowed politely then left the room.

"My bed!" Sakura said happily, resting herself on her newly-arrived bed immediately.

"It's so soft!"

She happily caressed the bed with her head. "I just love swan-feather beds…"

--

"Mikoto, I've told you. They should not sleep together before marriage. Why are you being so childish?" Fugaku said.

"I just wanted to see how my eldest son will react," Mikoto said, a little pout shown on her lips.

"That can be later,"

"Aw, fine," Mikoto said. "Anyways, let's eat," Mikoto said. Fugaku nodded and both walked towards the dining room.

--

Shortly after, Itachi came out of the bathroom, caressing his wet hair with his towel. _'Omigosh…'_ Sakura thought, inwardly nose bleeding. She couldn't take her eyes off him.

'**Stupid outer self is so slow. Itachi-sama is hot from the start!'**

'_Well sorry for being so slow!'_ Outer Sakura said.

"What is it?" Itachi asked, looking at her, feeling eyes on him.

"N-Nothing!" Sakura said, quickly averting her gaze.

"Hn,"

Trying to cover up her shyness, she came over to Itachi's bed. Itachi didn't say anything and kept caressing his hair with his towel. "I'm bored," Sakura suddenly said.

"What do you want to do?"

"Um… something we can do… together?" Sakura said, not sure what to suggest.

Itachi smirked. "Why don't you try giving a suggestion?"

"Eh? Me?"

"Hn," Itachi said.

'_Suggestion? I don't know what to say…'_

'**Easiest thing; kiss! Done together, and gives pleasure to both sides. AHAHA!'** Inner Sakura said.

'_I can't believe my inner self is a perv…'_ Outer Sakura said.

'**Hey! I'm you too you know?'** Inner Sakura protested.

"Do you want to go out?" Sakura asked.

"Not really,"

"Aw, come on! In here is very boring!" Sakura whined.

Putting the Icha Icha Paradise on the bed, Itachi said with a smirk, "Back when in the competition, what do we usually do when we're bored?"

"E-Eh?" She answered. _'What's he suggesting?'_

"I believe you haven't forgotten your slavery days when I used to _play_ with you a lot," He said, his smirk getting even wider.

"Massage… and um…" Sakura mumbled, trying to remember what Itachi used to do. Remembering what the answer is, her cheeks turned red.

"You used to be so feisty," Itachi said, moving closer towards her.

"Well you used to talk more too!" Sakura said.

"Is that wrong?"

"N-No… I'm not saying that you're—" Sakura said, but then Itachi captured his lips, hands on her chin. Sakura relaxed; holding his hands gently, and then opened her mouth slightly, giving entrance for his tongue. She then wrapped her arms around him. She's glad to be with him; back then she struggled to break free from him, and then seeing his handsome smirking face.

Their kiss lasted for a while. She could feel her face getting hot. Itachi only smirked. "It feels like so long since we last kissed,"

"Really?"

"Hn," He answered, still smirking.

--

After a looong looong time. I updated. But with realizations that I have made a big mistake… I shouldn't have made Itachi the same age as Sakura as it will turn out strange. I've edited a sentence in chapter 7 to cover it. I change minds easily; shown by my tendencies of rewriting… maybe I was too hasty. But I'll try not to do it again. I'll continue rereading my story to see if I have more plot holes, but as for now, that's all that I realize. I'm terribly sorry for being a terrible fanfic writer… my impromptu way is not fitted for a procrastinator like me…

Also, I don't know why but here the apostrophes take some space, maybe it's because I'm in Taiwan? I don't know but I hope it doesn't affect much, since I saw one of my chapters are kinda strange, some sentences that are supposedly bold became not bold. --?


	18. Sewing

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

I keep getting pessimistic thoughts. Woe is me. And Me is a big, big procrastinator.

There's a sentence in the previous chapter; Shall we eat and then no continuation. I need a beta, but well… I won't be in ffnet for most of the time now, I think. So… emm… mind my mistakes T.T

Ever since I used the computer in Taiwan, my story chapters become a little strange... or is it just me? Some chapters' bold and italics become randomized (i.e. I used bold for a sentence but it ended up normal; no bold) or something... oh well. -_-

Thank you for all the reviews. =D

Oh yes, I must say that my story has an _UNCLEAR_ civilization (what kind of technologies does this story have?). I realize that, and please bear with the strangeness. -_-

--

**Chapter 17**

"Hoaahm…" Sakura gave a big yawn.

It was morning already. Sakura slowly opened her eyes, sitting down on the bed with still-drowsy eyes. She didn't set an alarm, and looked for a nearby clock.

She saw a clock just next to her bed. There's a small cabinet with two drawers just like in hotels, separating her bed and Itachi's. She stared at the clock. "Seven," she mumbled.

She looked to her right, where a sleeping prince is on the bed. The bed is indeed too big for only a person, and so it left much space in both right and left sides. With Itachi sleeping in the middle of the bed, she climbed the bed from the right side.

Relaxing herself on the king-sized bed, she smiled as she looked at Itachi's peaceful sleeping face. She smiled at him, resting her elbows on the fluffy bed and her chin on her palms.

'**You know what my outer self? I've got something to tell you,'** Inner Sakura popped.

'_Huh?'_

'**You see, since the both of you are engaged now, you can give him a **_**romantic**_** morning kiss!'** Inner Sakura beamed.

BOOSH.

Sakura felt her cheeks burn. _'This is certainly a good chance… however...'_

'**Why do you hesitate, my outer self? I'm sure as hell you wanted that. You know I'm your inner self… khu khu khu,'**

Sakura imagined how it would be if she did give Itachi a morning kiss. Back in the competition, Itachi nearly gave her one because of his sleeping habits. She giggled slightly remembering that time. A kiss really isn't a big deal, but back then she was being hyperbolic.

Slowly, and carefully, she approached Itachi by face. Closer and closer; she paused for a while; feeling the even breaths he exhaled. After the short pause, she proceeded to close their proximity when… a pair of eyes opened two centimeters in front of her.

"Kyaah!" Sakura gasped, covering her mouth with her right palm.

Itachi, who guessed the situation, only smirked.

"W-What?" Sakura tried to evade (hopelessly).

"No need to be shy in front of me," Itachi continued. He pulled her hand, drawing her closer to him. "A kiss is normal between _lovers_; I suppose you already know that," he said sarcastically.

'**He's right, darling outer self. You know that soon you'll be ah-oh-ah-oh plus mwa-mwah,'** Inner Sakura said, emphasizing on the 'ah-oh' part with acting.

'_Inner self!!'_ Outer Sakura protested; with red cheeks of course.

Sakura agreed to his statement; however, she didn't say a word. _'Kiss…'_

Sakura circled Itachi's neck with her arms, and slowly moved forward to close the distance between them. Gently, she pressed her lips against his. Then she backed away slightly, though her arms are still encircling his neck.

"Thank you," Itachi whispered in her ear.

"Y-You're welcome…?" Sakura answered, unsure of what to say.

Itachi smirked again, and then got off the bed, walking towards his wardrobe. He opened it, and took some clothes. "Would you like to?" Itachi asked, pointing to his back.

"Err… okay,"

'_It seemed normal to me now,'_ Sakura thought.

'**Don't you feel the slight—no, feeling of happiness or satisfaction when you are close to him?'**

'_I-I do… but—'_

'**Tee hee,'**

'_What?'_

'**Nothing,'**

--

A man with long brown hair walked towards the king. Then he bowed and said, "Good morning, Your Majesty,"

The king replied, "Good morning, Prime Minister Hyuuga. What has brought you here?"

"I would like to tell Your Majesty, that I would like to give Itachi-sama and his future wife, Sakura-sama, a celebration party," he replied.

"Why thank you very much, Prime Minister Hyuuga. When will you hold the party?"

"I will hold the party a week from now. It will not be a very big party, only for some nobles and relatives,"

"I see. Thank you, Prime Minister Hyuuga. I shall summon them here to let them know,"

The Prime Minister nodded.

--

Knock-knock

"Come in," Itachi said.

'_Breakfast?'_ Sakura thought. Her stomach hasn't growled yet, but she felt kind of hungry.

Then the door opened, revealing a man bowing politely. "Itachi-sama, Sakura-sama, Your Majesty has summoned you,"

"Thank you. We will be right there," Itachi replied.

Then the door closed. _'What could it be?'_ Sakura wondered. Without saying anything, Itachi got off the bed, and walked towards the door with Sakura following behind.

--

Arriving in front of the throne room, the guards opened the door. "Your Majesty, Itachi-sama and Sakura-sama have arrived," The guards said.

Itachi and Sakura walked towards the middle. Sakura saw that there's another person besides the king. She wondered who he is.

'_He has… white eyes? Wow. Cool,'_

Itachi bowed first. "Good morning, Your Majesty, and Prime Minister Hyuuga,"

Sakura then followed, although she just saw the man Itachi called Prime Minister Hyuuga. "Good morning, Your Majesty, and… Prime Minister Hyuuga," She bowed, her voice sounding hesitated.

"Good morning, Itachi, and Sakura-san," Fugaku said.

"Good morning, Itachi-sama, Sakura-sama," The prime minister said.

"Ah yes, Sakura. You haven't seen Prime Minister Hyuuga before, have you?" Fugaku asked.

Sakura replied, shaking her head, "No… not yet,"

"My name is Hyuuga Hiashi, and I am the Prime Minister for this country. A pleasure to meet you, Sakura-sama," He said, bowing politely.

"Er… uh—Pleasure to meet you too, Prime Minister!" Sakura stammered.

Hiashi only smiled, and then glanced at the king, signaling him to tell why he had summoned the couple. "Itachi, Sakura-san, I would like to inform you that Prime Minister Hyuuga will hold a celebration party for the both of you, a week from now,"

Sakura felt butterflies inside. _'Party! Yaaay!'_

"Thank you very much, Prime Minister Hyuuga," Itachi said.

"Ah—thank you very much, Prime Minister Hyuuga!" Sakura followed.

"You're very welcome," He replied.

Then Sakura began to space out. _'A party… I wonder what dress should I wear… wait! Is my dress formal enough for a princess-level party?'_

Inner Sakura is sleeping. Zzzz….

'…_.'_

'_I don't see Queen Mikoto here. I wonder where she is…'_ Sakura thought.

"The both of you may go now," Fugaku said.

Both gave a bow before walking away, when something popped into Fugaku's mind. "Ah, I almost forgot. Sakura-san, Mikoto is waiting for you in the library,"

"Thank you, Your Majesty, I shall go there," Sakura replied.

Fugaku only nodded, and then both walked outside the room.

--

Both walked awhile in silence.

"Itachi, where… is the library?"

Itachi chuckled. "I'll escort you,"

'_That's unusual… for him to offer…'_

'**OHH… I am melting…'**

"Thanks!" Sakura then grabbed Itachi's arm, hugging it. _'Celebration party... I wonder how big it would be,'_ Sakura thought, excited.

Itachi glanced at her, and saw that her face looked really happy. Excited, too; anyone could tell with the 'currently in cloud nine' expression on her face.

"You seem happy," Itachi said.

Turning her head to look at Itachi, Sakura answered, "Is it that obvious? Tee-hee. I can't wait to see how the party would be!"

"Hn," he replied, smirking.

--

Sakura said thank you to Itachi, and then entered the library. The library was spacious, with tall, wide wooden shelves filled with books of every size. There are some ladders, to help get the books needed.

The carpet was of terracotta color, and then there were many pot plants placed in certain places. The library smelt of wood, old books, and also paper. Sakura looked up, and there was a second story.

'_How many people are there in this castle? For books to be so many…'_ She thought as she looked at the high shelves.

Then she looked around. Shortly after, she found Mikoto, reading a book. A bit far from where she is right now, considering this library is enormous. "Er… Mikoto-sama…?"

"Ah, you're here, Sakura-chan!" Mikoto said cheerfully.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about, Mikoto-sama?" Sakura asked.

"You can address me Mikoto-san; soon I will be your mama!—Oops, I got a little carried away; sorry,"

Sakura giggled, then said, "It's okay, Mikoto-san,"

Mikoto smiled. "Your Majesty has told you about the upcoming event, hasn't he?"

Sakura brightened. "Yes!"

"You seem very happy. Good, follow me," Mikoto said.

--

Both reached a certain room. At first Sakura wondered why is it so far from the center, but the trek wasn't really tiring. Then, Sakura looked at Mikoto unlocking the locks. The number of locks is unusually many. And also unusually shaped; the lock has some parts, like levels. First it was a button, and then password, and then fingerprints, and then finally, the old-fashioned key lock with a keyhole.

(A/N: Is it too strange? Oh well. :p)

Sakura couldn't help but stare in awe as Mikoto unlocked the various locks. After the key lock gave a clicking sound; signaling it has opened, Mikoto entered the room and gave a gesture to Sakura to come in.

"Whoa…" Sakura mumbled, seeing the inside of the room.

The room wasn't a modern high-class room; it was more of an old fashioned chamber. The walls contain beautiful paintings, all women with beautiful gowns. Sakura guessed that this is a room exclusive to the queens.

"It's… unique. And antique. Wow," Sakura said, observing the surroundings.

"This room was built very long time ago. One of the oldest part of the castle," Mikoto smiled. "The king also has its own room, similar to this one,"

"What is this room for?" Sakura questioned.

"We Queens store our most precious belongings here. Or maybe valuables, if we do have,"

"What kind of belongings?" Sakura asked again.

"Many things. Can be gowns, jewelries, gifts from person you love, and many more. This room is incredibly big, even after countless generations passed, this room still has space,"

'_Gifts from person you love…'_ Sakura thought.

"Usually we ask an experienced tailor to make dresses for us. Or maybe, do it yourself. Most of us queens are able to sew, now it's even a tradition for us, but making intricate designs will take some time," Mikoto explained further.

"Wow,"

"And of course, as I said, sewing is one of our traditions. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Not really—wait, it means I have to sew at least one dress?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. And, your first one will be your wedding gown," Mikoto added.

"W-WH-WHAAAT?" Sakura nearly screamed out loud. Mikoto put a finger in front of her lips, and Sakura immediately closed her mouth and slowly calmed down.

"B-But… why?"

"It is a tradition," Mikoto said.

"Can I break that?"

"Unfortunately, no," Mikoto said, still smiling.

Sakura's head was downcast. "Oh well,"

Mikoto giggled. "Considering that your wedding is near, I suppose you start from now,"

"Can I… see your wedding gown?" Sakura asked.

"Sure. Follow me please," Mikoto said, walking away.

Sakura followed her and reached a beautiful wardrobe. It was fully made of wood, with beautiful antique decorations covering every side of the wardrobe.

Mikoto opened the wardrobe, revealing a big, long, and white dress. Sakura was amazed at the sight of Mikoto's handmade wedding dress; it was white and filled with intricate designs, but somehow, different. Sakura couldn't really say what that is, but the designs aren't what you usually see.

"I finished it right before the deadline day," Mikoto said, smiling.

"Wonderful… it's somewhat… unique…" Sakura said, examining the details.

"Thank you," Mikoto replied calmly.

'_I-I'll make a dress… like this? Impossible! Doll… I can make, but…'_

"Are you worried you won't be able to finish?" Mikoto asked.

"Eh? Err… kind of… I've never sewn a dress before…" Sakura replied.

"Don't worry. I trust you will finish the dress. As for having never sewn a dress before, most of us are like that. You see, if we are not working as tailors we don't sew gowns a lot. It takes time, and is hard,"

Sakura felt somehow reassured. However, she still felt nervous and worried. What if it turns out bad? What if—?

"Thank you… Mikoto-san," Sakura said, smiling.

"You're very welcome," She answered. "Oh, and now, we're going to choose which fabrics you are going to use,"

"Wha—where?"

"We're going outside the castle," Mikoto said. "I know a place that has excellent quality fabrics,"

--

The place wasn't very far from the castle, so Mikoto didn't ask for a chauffeur. It was about ten minutes walk from the castle.

"Did you go there for your fabrics too, Mikoto-san?" Sakura asked while walking.

"Yes, the previous queen introduced this place to me. The owner is also a close relative to the royal family, and we have kept this relationship for years already," Mikoto explained.

Sakura nodded. _'Everywhere near the castle are good-looking houses… wait, that house seemed to stand out. It's big but it's not decorated with many things…'_

"That is where we're going to go," Mikoto said, pointing to a house.

It was the house Sakura just thought of. Mikoto knocked on the door, and then an old woman answered.

"It's been a while, Reika-san," Mikoto said.

"Why hello there, Mikoto-san. Hmm… This girl will be the next queen, I assume," The old woman smiled warmly.

"H-Hello. My name is Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you,"

"My name is Ayano Reika. Nice to meet you too, Haruno-san. Now please come in," Reika said, giving two pairs of slippers.

Then they followed Reika, who is going towards her product room. Entering the room, Sakura gasped in awe; the fabrics she created looked wonderful. Their colors also vary, so it's not only white. "You may take a look, Haruno-san,"

"Thank you," Sakura replied before walking forward to examine the fabrics.

Sakura touched the fabric, and let her fingers touch them. The first fabric she touched was a white color, and then next to it was an ivory-colored fabric, then a soft pink, light pink, baby blue, black, and many others. There're some mannequins too, modeling some possible wedding dress styles. The model of the dresses is like usual wedding dresses; the skirt goes as long as your feet, and bloomy skirt.

The different styles include a slightly tight dress, body-hugging and have a mermaid skirt; there are also the simple ones, from the chest to the feet.

Inside, her mind battled.

'**That ivory-colored fabric rocks!'** Inner Sakura said.

'_But I don't really like it! I want a color that looks good with my skin,'_

(A/N: I don't know if ivory looks good on Sakura's skin. _ Randomness…)

(A/N: One more thing, I am not an expert in sewing, wedding dress or whatever relates to it. Don't blame me if something is unusual… -_-)

'**Whaat? So you prefer the **_**commonly-used**_** white? No fun,'**

'_Hey if it looks good why not white? It's not about unique or whatever,'_

'**Fine. Let's see.. that light pink would do good. It has gradated colors; looks really soft,'**

'_Hmm. Not bad, I'll see,'_

And then Sakura approached the said light pink colored fabric. Examining the fabric using her fingers, she felt this would be the one she'll choose. "I want this one,"

"Okay then. Will it be the usual length, Mikoto-san?" Reika asked.

"Yes, thank you,"

"Wait a second," Reika said, and went over to the fabric. She pulled out five big sheets of the light-pink fabric, and gave it to Sakura.

"You will need some other fabrics for the details. Please choose which kind of fabric you prefer," Reika said.

"Okay, thank you," Sakura replied, and then she started looking for complementing fabrics.

(A/N: I don't think I have a good sense in combining colors. Forgive me T_T)

Taking the pink fabric with her, she put another fabric on top of it to see whether it looks good or not. She tried purple, it's not bad. She'll keep a mental note on it. White, it looks pretty good, but Sakura didn't really like it. Then she tried other colors, until she finally decided she will pick the rose-colored fabric, white colored fabric, light red colored fabric and then the violet colored fabric.

"Are you finished?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes, thank you," Sakura said. "How much… will it cost?"

"Ah, don't worry. I will pay for you," Mikoto said.

"Thank you very much, Mikoto-san!" Sakura said gleefully.

"You are very welcome, Sakura-chan. Reika-san, please give me the bill,"

"Right here," She said, handing the piece of paper.

Mikoto wrote her signature, and then took the piece of paper. "Thank you very much for your help, Reika-san,"

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad to be of help," She replied, smiling.

"Thank you very much, Ayano-san!" Sakura said.

"Don't worry darling. I wish you the best in making it,"

"Thank you!"

--

Going back, Sakura brought a big bag containing the fabrics. "Mikoto-san, can I ask you something?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"How did you feel…? While you were in my position…"

Mikoto smiled warmly. "While I made the dress, I felt many feelings, from love, happiness, curiosity, worry, anxiety, to sadness. You wouldn't be able to name it one by one,"

"Sad?" Sakura questioned.

"How would you feel, if you won't be able to have freedom in your youth?"

Sakura was taken aback. She forgot; she won't be able to see her friends that often any more. And after the competition, she only met Ino. She hasn't met her old friends yet. And after marriage, it would be harder.

And her family. She would miss them, a lot. She is still a normal teenager, after all.

Sakura didn't realize she wasn't saying anything, falling deep into her thoughts. "Sakura-chan?"

"E-Eh? Yes?"

"So, I suppose you haven't thought of your future yet,"

"I-I'm sorry…"

"There's no need to apologize, dear. It's normal. So, if you would like to meet your friends, it's best that you make a schedule of when to meet them, as you currently have a _tough_ assignment,"

Sakura laughed nervously. "Thank you, Mikoto-san,"

"No problem,"

--

Sakura brought the big bag of fabrics into her room. Opening the door while holding the big pack was a little hard; the castle doors were kind of heavy, so she had to put down her bag, open the door and then pick it up before entering her room.

'_Itachi's not here. Where did he go? Oh well…'_ Sakura thought, and sat on her bed.

She put the big bag next to her bed and sighed.

"What should I do first? When to meet friends, and oh! Next week's party… what should I wear?" Sakura said, talking to herself.

Quickly she opened her wardrobe, looking for a decent wear. She took some dresses and then, because the inside part of each wardrobe door has a full length mirror attached to the door, she tried one by one and looked at herself.

"Hmm… I think it's good enough… but… I don't know…" She said to herself, while holding a violet

Then Sakura heard the door open. "Itachi?" Sakura called, making sure.

"Hn?"

"Do you think I look good?"

"Huh?" Itachi replied, confused. He walked towards the wardrobe, and understood what she meant.

"Does it look good on me?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know," He replied.

Sakura sighed. She decided this dress will be one of the candidates for next week's party. Then she put it back to her wardrobe and closed the door.

Itachi went towards the bed and rested himself on it. Sakura followed him, jumping on his bed then crawling towards him. "Itachi…" She mumbled.

"Hn?"

"Will I… will I stay here forever? Am I going to be away from my parents and friends?"

Itachi stared at Sakura for a moment, then said, "You really went into the contest for fun, didn't you?"

"Well… my parents said I should enter… I…" Sakura stuttered.

"So you don't want to be with me?" Itachi questioned.

Sakura gasped. "I want to! But I…"

Itachi only smirked. "Why do you want to be with me?"

"I…" Sakura blushed deep red. "I love you…"

"Love… huh," Itachi mumbled to himself. "But you don't want to be separated from your family and friends?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah…" Sakura answered reluctantly.

"You should know that being my _wife_ will prevent you from having your family and friends close to you," Itachi said again, stressing the wife part.

"I…I know that… but I…"

"If you would like to give your position away—" Itachi said, but was cut. "No! I'll stay with you! I promise, I won't run away!" Sakura said, clutching Itachi's shirt tightly.

Itachi smirked, and then embraced her. Sakura gasped, but quickly relaxed. "Have you made up your mind now?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah. Thanks. I'm sorry for being childish. I…"

"Hn,"

--

The next day, Sakura bought a big calendar, with each day's square big enough to be filled with large handwritings. Going home, she picked a pen and then filled today's square with 'START' and then moved to three months later, writing a NEAR DEADLINE on the first day of the month.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at the big bag of fabrics, "Okay, here goes nothing!"

--

AAAAAA!! I don't know. I just blurted everything my mind told me. T_T

I don't really feel like writing as diligent as before, with writing Chinese characters becoming my second routine (after normal daily routines). I hope this chapter doesn't suck -_- if it is, oh well… I'll go along and finish it first so my mind won't worry over this anymore T_T

Please R&R! Thank you!


End file.
